Harry Potter, el maestro oscuro
by VIENTO25
Summary: Tras un accidente en la academia de aurores Harry descubre que ha sido suministrado con pociones de amor y hechizado. Para cambiarlo todo decide regresar en el tiempo. Dark Harry, violencia, sexo, horror.
1. La venganza del tiempo

**Aquí tienen mi nueva historia. Llevo trabajando en el capítulo un par de meses y ha sido reconfortarte terminarlo. **

**Mi aviso es que si no les gustan las escenas de sexo, violaciones, o violencia brutal no lean la historia. Este primer capítulo va a ser brutalmente violento con escenas que pueden ser desagradables para algunas personas.**

**Va a ser un Dark Harry, pero no a la vista de todos, será un Harry que use manipulaciones, contactos y su poder para conseguir lo que quiere y engañar a Dumbledore.**

**Capítulo 1**

**La venganza del tiempo**

Una casa en medio de Londres en un barrio que parece normal es el hogar del que es conocido como el mago más fuerte de la época y el héroe de la comunidad mágica, esta persona es Harry Potter. Aunque desde fuera parece una casa tranquila que pocas personas consiguen ver debido a varios hechizos de ocultación dentro se encuentra un joven lleno de venganza que busca cambiar la historia.

Poco queda ya del joven que consiguió derrotar a Lord Voldemort, el conocido como el mago oscuro más temible de todos los tiempos. Ahora es un joven roto dispuesto a todo para recuperar la vida que le habían manipulado, una vida manipulada principalmente por la persona a la que consideraba un abuelo, Albus Dumbledore, antiguo director de Hogwarts.

En la casa, Harry estaba vestido con una túnica negra en la que destacaban varias manchas de sangre que no eran suyas. Mientras dibujaba varias runas en el suelo con su varita no perdía la vista de las tres personas que se encontraban atadas, amordazadas y brutalmente mutiladas en el lugar.

Harry vio como una de ellas seguía intentando removerse y soltarse, esa persona era Ron Weasley, el supuesto mejor amigo de Harry, un amigo que solo había seguido las órdenes de Dumbledore. Ron Weasley había tenido la orden de hacerse amigo de Harry y de espiarlo para el director y así el viejo sabía si Harry se volvía demasiado independiente y poderoso.

La otra persona era Hermione Granger, la supuesta mejor amiga del joven y prometida de Ron, la chica que para conseguir conocimiento y tener acceso a la biblioteca Potter, una de las bibliotecas más numerosas de la historia de la magia, había accedido a espiar al joven que la salvo del trol en su primer año, las ansias de conocimiento de la joven hicieron que Dumbledore se fijara en ella.

Por último la tercera persona era Ginny Weasley, ella era la prometida de Harry, una joven que había amado al joven Potter de siempre solo por la fama y el dinero, una persona que usaba perfumes encantados para atraer al joven y luego uso gracias a su madre Molly Weasley varias pociones de amor y compulsión.

Harry mientras miraba a sus invitados, por llamarlos así, recordaba cómo había descubierto la verdad hacia una semana, como todo había cambiado tras ser herido en un entrenamiento en el último año de la academia de aurores.

- Flash Back -

Harry había sido herido en un brazo por una planta que había convocado un compañero de la academia para ayudarle a ganar, aunque Harry consiguió derrotar al joven, la planta parecía tener un paralizante que inmovilizo a Harry.

Lo llevaron con rapidez a la enfermería, donde le hicieron varías pruebas incluyendo un análisis de sangre. Todo estaba tranquilo cuando al cabo de media hora un sanador de toda confianza de Harry entro con varios papeles en la mano y una cara de gran preocupación.

- ¿Qué pasa sanador Smith?

- Hemos realizado una prueba para ver cómo había afectado el paralizante, pero nos hemos encontrado con que usted señor Potter ha sido constantemente suministrado con varias pociones de amor y compulsión.

- ¡Que!

- Los datos muestran que las pociones empezaron a ser suministradas desde que cumplió 16 años, son pociones que le hacen estar enamorado de Ginny Weasley.

Harry estaba confundido, no sabía que pensar, pero todo encajaba, había sido por aquella edad cuando había empezado a enamorarse de Ginny.

- ¿Hay alguna otro tipo de poción en mi?

- No pero hemos detectado varios encantamientos.

- ¿Cómo puedo quitar el efecto de las pociones y de los encantamientos?

- Tenemos varios antídotos para eliminar de su cuerpo las pociones, pero sin saber los hechizos que hay sobre usted no podemos hacer nada con los encantamientos.

- ¿Sabe de alguien que me ayude con los encantamientos?

- Los duendes son expertos, quizás consiga su colaboración.

- Muchas gracias.

- Le he traído un antídoto que le liberara del efecto de las pociones.

- Quisiera pedirle que no cuente a nadie nada, quiero investigar más antes de hacer acusaciones.

- Así lo hare señor Potter.

Tras tomar el antídoto Harry salió de la habitación y se dirigió a una chimenea para ir al callejón Diagon. Ya allí se encamino al banco de Gringotts donde esperaba que los duendes pudiesen ayudarlo con su problema. Entro y se dirigió al primer duende que vio libre.

- Buenas tardes, deseo hablar con Griphook en privado ¿es posible?

- Enseguida será atendido señor Potter.

Harry fue dirigido a un pequeño despacho donde al cabo de un minuto apareció el duende que había ayudado a Harry hacia años a conseguir un Horrocrux de Voldemort.

- Buenas tardes señor Potter.

- Buenas tardes Griphook.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Necesito saber si hay algún encantamiento en mi y si es posible saber de qué tipo y quien lo realizo.

- Es algo inusual señor Potter ¿ha pasado algo?

Harry le conto lo que había pasado tras ser herido y confesó su temor.

- La prueba es sencilla, solo necesitamos una gota de sangre señor Potter.

- Es como la prueba para saber el linaje de una persona ¿verdad?

- En efecto.

- Me gustaría también hacer esa prueba, quiero conocer todo mi árbol familiar.

- No hay problema señor Potter

Harry alargo un dedo y el duende le pincho con una pluma que absorbió algo de sangre de Harry. Tras eso el duende saco un pergamino y la pluma empezó a escribir, mientras Harry paro el sangrado del dedo con facilidad. La pluma estuvo escribiendo durante quince minutos que parecían eternos, Harry ante la tardanza no sabía que pensar. Cuando termino el duende le entrego el pergamino a Harry que empezó a leer, lo primero eran los encantamientos que había sobre él.

_Encanto de supresión de memoria de un 50%._

_Encanto de supresión de magia de un 60%._

_Encanto de supresión de oclumancia de un 80%._

_Encanto de supresión de legeremancia de un 100%._

_Encanto de supresión de metamorfomagia de un 90%._

_Encanto de supresión de magia sin varita de un 90%._

_Encanto de odio a la casa Slytherin._

_Encanto de odio a Severus Snape._

_Encanto de compulsión a Albus Dumbledore._

_Encanto de compulsión a Ron Weasley._

_Encanto de compulsión a Molly Weasley._

_Todos los hechizos tienen la firma de Albus Dumbledore._

Harry estaba furioso, sus habilidades mágicas habían sido bloqueadas por el viejo, decidió proseguir leyendo su genealogía haber si se calmaba. Observo con calma el árbol familiar hasta que llego a su madre, según aquello su madre no era nacida de muggles, en realidad era la hija de Tom Sorvolo Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort y de Eileen Prince la madre de Snape, no solo eso Snape que también aparecía como hijo de Voldemort había estado enamorado toda su vida de su hermana.

Aquello le hizo perder la calma, había sufrido una infancia horrible con unas personas que ni siquiera eran su familia, había matado a su propio abuelo, odiado a su tío. Harry estaba furioso nunca antes se había sentido así.

- Lo siento señor Potter.

- Toda la culpa la tiene Dumbledore, estoy seguro que él sabía la verdad.

- ¿Qué va a hacer?

- Debo investigar, quiero saber quien más está involucrado.

- La nación duende esta para lo que necesite.

- Pueden remover los hechizos de mí.

- Permítame señor Potter.

Harry que estaba de pie vio como el duende realizaba varios gestos mientras pronunciaba palabras que Harry no entendía, de repente una inmensa luz surgió hacia el joven el cual brillo durante varios minutos, cuando todo termino Harry cayó de rodillas.

- Los hechizos han sido eliminados señor Potter.

- Gracias por todo, la nación duende tiene toda mi gratitud.

El joven rápidamente salió del banco y se dirigió a Grimmauld Place, con calma busco en el laboratorio de pociones que tenía y encontró lo que buscaba, la poción Veritaserum para sacar la verdad a ciertas personas. Debía planear todo al cuidado no quería ser descubierto.

Lo primero que hizo fue dirigirse a la biblioteca Black, quería consultar todo lo necesario sobre viajes en el tiempo. Durante un par de días estuvo consultando todos los libros que había, no fue hasta el tercer día que encontró un pequeño libro que describía viajar en el tiempo, pero haciéndolo de tal manera que solo la mente viajara al pasado y se estableciese en su yo pasado. Curioso miro a ver quién pertenecía el libro y se sorprendió al ver que se trataba de la firma de la señora Black. Rápidamente y con el libro en la mano fue al cuadro de la madre de su difunto padrino.

- Señora Black.

- Que quieres maldito mestizo.

Harry sonrió a pesar del tiempo la mujer aun seguía en su manía de llamarlo así. Con calma le mostro el libro.

- ¿Lo reconoce?

- En efecto, ese libro fue escrito por mí, esperaba poder cambiar a mis hijos.

- Pero murió antes de conseguirlo.

- ¿Qué quieres saber de ese libro?

Harry tranquilamente le empezó a contar la historia sobre lo que había descubierto, cuando el joven llego a la noticia de que era el nieto del señor tenebroso la mujer palideció.

- ¿Quieres cambiar las cosas?

- En efecto.

- Te ayudare, no me gusta ver que el heredero de los Black sea manipulado de esa forma.

- Pues comenzaremos ahora mismo, pero una última cosa.

- Dime Potter.

- ¿Dentro de esta casa la magia es indetectable?, me ha parecido leerlo en uno de los libros.

- De eso me encargo yo, estoy unida a la casa mágicamente y puedo hacer que ninguna magia se detecto dentro.

- Entonces hágalo y comencemos.

Tras que la casa fuera indetectable a la magia, Harry tuvo que estar atento a las explicaciones de la mujer, por lo visto se requerían grandes conocimiento en runas, algo que Harry no tenía. Durante unos días estuvo estudiando las diversas runas y como debía prepararlas para viajar al momento justo. Había decidido ir justo a cuando se despidió de Hagrid en el callejón Diagon tras sus compras en su primer año, aquello le daría libertad.

En cuanto a interrogar empezaría por Ginny, por suerte en unos días estaría un par de días en la casa debido a que los señores Weasley se marchaban a Francia a ver a Bill y Fleur.

Llego el día para interrogar a la joven, Harry le había preparado una bebida como bienvenida a la que había añadido Veritaserum. También había realizado un par de hechizos anti aparición y anti trasladores. Al cabo de unos minutos la joven apareció por la chimenea, se acerco a Harry y lo beso, a lo que Harry respondió para que la joven no sospechara.

- Toma Ginny - le dijo dándole la bebida - hoy hace bastante calor.

- Cierto, gracias Harry.

La joven se bebió la bebida y Harry sonrió, dejo que pasaran unos segundos para hacer la primera pregunta.

- Ginny tengo una pregunta – dijo Harry sacando su varita con disimulo.

- Dime Harry.

- ¿Sabes porque en mi organismo había pociones de amor?

- Claro que lo sé, entre mi madre y yo te las suministramos.

Ginny sorprendida se dio cuenta de las palabras de su boca, iba a sacar su varita pero Harry rápidamente la inmovilizo y desarmo, tras atarla a una silla el joven siguió preguntando. Con calma el joven saco un frasquito de poción que enseño a la joven.

- Veritaserum, la poción de la verdad más fuerte, inodora e incolora.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- Digamos que tras un pequeño accidente, un sanador me hizo unos análisis y descubrí la verdad.

Con calma Harry le conto la historia a Ginny de cómo había descubierto la verdad sobre los hechizos y las pociones, el joven no conto su verdadera herencia, aun no, debía esperar.

- Por vuestra culpa he perdido gran parte de mi vida ¿Quién más está implicado?

- Ron, mi madre, Hermione y Dumbledore.

- ¿Cuál era tu papel?

- Debía seducirte, de no conseguirlo se te suministrarían las pociones de amor.

- ¿Lo hicisteis cuando os disteis cuenta de que me interesaban otras chicas?

- En efecto, cuando empezaste a salir con Cho ideamos el plan.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me dejabais ser feliz?

- Eran las ordenes que nos dio Dumbledore, tu padre nunca debía haberse emparejado con una hija de muggles.

- Pues para tu información mi madre no era hija de muggles.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Que los verdaderos padres de mi madre, eran Eileen Prince y Tom Riddle.

La joven palideció, si aquello era verdad Harry era el nieto de Lord Voldemort y habían obligado a Harry a luchar contra su abuelo. Harry con ira apunto a la joven con su varita.

- ¡Crucio!

La joven empezó a retorcerse de dolor, el hechizo era mucho más poderoso de los que ya había sentido, que Harry tuviera todos sus poderes era gran parte del motivo.

- No te preocupes no morirás Ginebra, os tengo un castigo más divertido.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Vais a ser testigos de cómo viajo a través del tiempo, de cómo mi mente se traslada a mi yo de once años para cambiar por completo la historia.

Harry fue hacia un rincón y cogió pluma y un pergamino y se puso a escribir.

_Queridos Ron y Hermione_

_Me gustaría que vinierais a Grimmauld Place, Ginny y yo tenemos una noticia sorprendente, queremos que seáis los primeros en enteraros._

_Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley._

Harry enrolló el pergamino y se lo dio a la lechuza.

- Ves donde Ron y Hermione y tras entregar la carta vuelve.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Todos los implicados van a ver el horror, bueno casi todos, Dumbledore está muerto y tu madre está fuera.

Harry para evitar problemas insonorizo a la joven, al cabo de unos minutos la puerta de la casa sonó y Harry les dio la bienvenida.

- Por favor entrar, Ginny está impaciente.

- Enseguida Harry.

El joven espero a que le dieran la espalda y con un rápido movimiento de varita dejo a sus supuestos amigos inconscientes. Tras eso los hizo levitar hasta la sala donde estaba Ginny la cual aterrada vio a su hermano y a su amiga inconscientes, Harry convoco dos sillas e inmovilizo con varias cuerdas a ambos. Tras eso el joven despertó a los dos los cuales miraron sorprendidos el panorama. Silencio a Ron y se dirigió a Hermione la cual la miraba con sorpresa.

- Que estás haciendo Harry ¿te has vuelto loco?

- Buena pregunta Hermione, pero yo tengo para ti una ¿has usado bien los libros de la familia Potter que Dumbledore te prometió por espiarme?

- De que estás hablando - dijo la joven aterrada - estas equivocado.

- Comprobémoslo, un trago de Veritaserum.

La joven se negó mientras Ron intentaba liberarse. Harry apunto su varita a la muchacha.

- ¡Imperio! - el hechizo dio de lleno en la joven - abre la boca y bebe.

La joven no pudo resistir el hechizo de Harry y se bebió la poción al momento, tras eso Harry la libero del hechizo y comenzó a interrogarla.

- ¿Desde cuándo me espías?

- Dumbledore me lo ofreció cuando me hice tu amiga tras el incidente del Trol.

- ¿Qué te ofreció además de poder disponer de los libros de la biblioteca Potter?

- Un puesto en la sociedad mágica.

- ¿Te conto Dumbledore alguna vez sobre la herencia de mi madre?

- No sé nada, que yo sepa tu madre es nacida de muggles.

- En realidad para que lo sepas y tu también rata traidora - dijo mirando a Ron - mi madre es la hija de Lord Voldemort y de Eileen Prince.

Aquellas palabras dejaron sin aliento a la joven que palideció, ahora entendía el motivo de la furia de Harry, había matado a su propio abuelo.

- Tengo otra pregunta ¿alguna vez me has lanzado algún hechizo sin enterarme?

- Si.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- Fue cuando tuviste la visión de Sirius, intentaste contactar con él por el espejo pero yo te hice olvidar ese medio de comunicación.

La sangre de Harry volvió a hervir, el motivo de la pérdida de su padrino era la joven, con rapidez dirigió la varita a la joven.

- ¡Crucio!

Hermione la cual ya había sido torturada con anterioridad no se espero un hechizo tan poderoso y al momento empezó a gritar de dolor, tras unos minutos Harry cancelo el hechizo. La joven quedo gimiendo por el daño causado.

- ¿Quieres mas Granger?

- No, por favor.

- Pues yo creo que no es suficiente - Harry volvió a apuntar a la joven - ¡Crucio!

El hechizo volvió a golpear a Hermione la cual empezó a llorar de dolor, Harry se divertía con aquella escena y decidió que más tarde la seguiría castigando. Silencio a la joven la cual seguía llorando y se dirigió a Ron Weasley. Con calma lo dejo hablar.

- Pagaras por esto Potter.

- No lo creo Weasley, ahora dime vas a beberte la poción como un niño bueno o me obligaras a maldecirte.

- No conseguirás nada de mi Potter.

- Ya lo veremos ¡Imperio!

El hechizo golpeo a Weasley que no tenía ni la voluntad ni el poder para liberarse, Harry le hizo beber la poción y tras liberarlo del hechizo comenzó el interrogatorio.

- ¿Desde cuándo trabajas para Dumbledore?

- Meses antes de empezar Hogwarts el director vino a casa y nos ofreció a mi madre y a mí parte de la fortuna Potter cuando llegara el momento.

- ¿Qué teníais que hacer?

- Atraer tu atención en la estación ya que sabíamos que no sabrías entrar al andén, además, tenía que juntarme contigo rápidamente y hablarte mal de Slyhterin. Hagrid también hizo lo mismo cuando te conoció pero él no sabía los planes de Dumbledore.

- ¿Habéis recibido dinero de mi cuenta?

- Si, Dumbledore dejo estipulado que empezaríamos a recibir cuando cumplieras la mayoría de edad, en ese momento se activarían tus bóvedas familiares y recibiríamos el dinero.

- ¿Has sido alguna vez mi amigo de verdad?

- Jamás, eres un peligro, además, eres hijo de una zorra que es la hija de Voldemort.

- ¿Sabías lo de mi madre?

- No.

- ¡Crucio! - Harry uso el hechizo con el doble de potencia en Weasley - vuelve a insultar a mi madre y desearas estar muerto.

- Maldito.

- No escarmientas ¡Sectusempra!

El hechizo hizo que el cuerpo de Ron se llenara de cortes haciéndole sangrar con fuerza, la túnica de Harry se mancho con la sangre del joven. Para evitar que muriese Harry murmuro el contra hechizo ya que quería seguir castigándolo. Se dirigió a las muchachas a las cuales libero del hechizo que les impedía hablar.

- ¿Qué planeas hacer Harry?

- Quizás sería mejor que os lo cuente la señorita Weasley.

Hermione y un Ron apenas consciente miraron a Ginny la cual empezó a hablar por miedo a que Harry la volviera a maldecir si se negaba.

- Va a trasladar su mente a su cuerpo de once años para cambiar la historia, quiere que nosotros seamos testigos de cómo lo hace.

- Eso es imposible.

- Es posible Granger, gracias a la biblioteca de la familia Black y la estimable ayuda de la señora Black puedo hacerlo.

- Por favor Harry hare lo que pidas.

- No te servirá Granger, voy a hacerlo, cambiare la historia y gobernare junto a mi abuelo.

- ¿Crees que Dumbledore lo permitirá Potter?

- Nadie te ha dado derecho a hablar Weasley ¡Crucio!

Ron gritaba de dolor, Harry entonces decidió pasar a otro tipo de tortura.

- Parece que te gusta el dolor físico, probaremos con otra cosa.

Harry se dirigió en alto a Granger con la varita en alto.

- ¿Estas preparada querida Hermione?

- Por favor Harry, para esto por favor.

- Pero si te vas a divertir.

Harry conjuro en el centro de la sala una cama y miro con lujuria a Hermione la cual estaba aterrada ya que tenía el presentimiento de que sabía que iba a hacer Harry. Con varios movimientos de varita Harry ato a la joven de pies y manos en la cama boca abajo.

- Fíjate Weasley, tu prometida va a estar con un hombre de verdad.

- No te atrevas Potter.

Harry no dijo nada y apuntando a la joven le quito la ropa por completo dejándola desnuda, al estar boca abajo se veía solo el culo de la joven y su espalda, pero Harry no necesitaba nada más, sabiendo que Hermione seguía bajo los síntomas de la poción le pregunto.

- Dime Granger, ¿tu novio ha entrado por detrás?

- No lo ha hecho - tras eso Granger suplico - por favor Harry no lo hagas.

- No querías más conocimientos, pues ahora vas a conocer que se siente cuando te destrozan el culo, y por cierto no voy a silenciarte quiero que grites, ya veremos si es de dolor o de placer.

Harry con un movimiento de varita dejo la parte de debajo de su cuerpo sin ropa dejando ver un gran pene con una fuerte erección, con gran deseo coloco la punta del pene al principio del culo y entro un poco, la joven la cual empezó a llorar.

- Por favor Harry, ten piedad.

Aquellas palabras eran las que Harry necesitaba para comenzar, de un golpe introdujo el pene con fuerza en Granger la cual grito de dolor, Harry no hacía más que moverse con fuerzas mientras los gritos de Hermione ensordecían el llanto de Ginny y los insultos de Weasley. Estuvo varios minutos hasta que Harry paro dejando el pene hasta el fondo.

- Esto apenas ha comenzado.

Hermione horrorizada contemplo como Harry convocaba un látigo.

- Muévete zorra.

Granger no se movió y Harry cogiendo le látigo le golpeo con fuerza la espalda varias veces. La joven sangro por varias heridas.

- ¿Te vas a mover?

Ante esas palabras Granger estuvo más participativa. Harry siguió moviéndose con fuerza y de vez en cuando golpeaba con el látigo a la joven. Tras un rato Harry decidió parar ya que no quería a la joven desmayada tan pronto, saco el pene del culo y vio que estaba manchado de sangre, Harry estaba convencido que había desgarrado a la joven y se confirmo cuando movió a la muchacha y un hilo de sangre salió por su ano. Harry dirigió el pene a la boca de la joven que miraba horrorizada.

- Límpialo zorra.

- Por favor para Harry.

- Hazlo o en vez de con el látigo te golpeare con esto.

Harry convoco un bate de beisbol y la muchacha con asco introdujo el pene de Harry en su boca.

- Déjalo limpio, cuando no quede sangre para.

La joven así lo hizo y mientras Harry miro a Ron.

- ¿Qué te parece? ¿ha sido divertido?

- Maldito desgraciado.

Harry ante esas palabras saco el pene de la boca de Granger y cogió el bate, con un movimiento fuerte y rápido golpeo la mano de la muchacha haciéndola gritar de dolor.

- Cada vez que hables fuera de tu turno o de forma que no me guste Granger recibirá un golpe.

Harry examino la mano de la joven y sonrió.

- Parece que está rota, pero no te preocupes, si esto fuera lo peor que te va a pasar no sería suficiente castigo.

Harry curo la mano a la joven y volvió a ponerle el pene en la boca.

- No he dicho que hayas terminado.

- Basta Harry, te lo suplico.

- ¡Diffindo!

El hechizo golpeo la mejilla de la joven haciéndole un corte que mancho a Harry.

- ¿Quieres seguir recibiendo hechizos y golpes o seguir con tu labor de zorra?

Hermione sin mediar palabra volvió a introducirse el pene en la boca, Harry le obligaba a tragarlo entero a pesar de que a Granger le daban arcadas y tenía ganas de vomitar. Harry que noto aquello saco el pene e hizo que la joven mirase al suelo, al cabo de unos segundos la joven empezó a vomitar.

- Ya veremos si te acostumbras antes de que todo termine, se supone que aprendes rápido, demuéstralo.

- Por favor Harry, para ya, dejanos en paz.

Las palabras de Ginny hicieron sonreír a Harry que se acerco a la joven.

- Acaso quieres ocupar su lugar, cierto que a ti nunca te lo he hecho por detrás y debo reconocer que me apetece muchísimo.

- Deja a mi hermana en paz Potter.

- Tu no aprendes verdad - dijo Harry que recogió el bate del suelo y se acerco a Hermione - ¿donde quieres que te golpee Granger?

- Por favor Harry, no lo hagas.

- Dímelo o te reviento la mano a golpes.

- No puedo, por favor Harry.

La joven decía eso intentando liberarse, Harry vio que una de las cuerdas de una pierna se estaba soltando y con rapidez golpe el pie de la joven.

- ¿Creías que podías escapar?

La joven lloraba por el dolor.

- No contestas, bueno no pasa nada, dado que te he golpeado el pie, continuare con él.

Con fuerza Harry golpeo media docena de veces el pie de la joven, cuando termine la extremidad de la joven estaba totalmente morado y sangraba abundantemente. Harry la dejo unos minutos antes de volver a curarla.

- Bueno Granger, debes terminar de darme placer.

- ¿No has tenido suficiente?

- Ya quieres que pare, no he hecho más que empezar, sabes solo me falta un lugar por probar de tu cuerpo.

Harry puso a la joven boca arriba y sin mediar palabra empezó a penetrarle con fuerza la vagina, mientras la joven lloraba de dolor Harry seguía penetrándola y además le agarraba las tetas con fuerzas dejándole marcas con sus uñas. Durante varios minutos tuvo esa actitud hasta que Harry noto que iba a llegar a su climax.

- Bueno Granger, aquí tienes tu recompensa.

- No Harry, no te vengas en mí.

- Cállate y siente como te inundo.

Tal y como dijo al cabo de unos segundos Harry se corrió completamente dentro de la joven que sentía como se inundaba toda su vagina. Sonriente Harry salió de la joven y puso de nuevo el pene en la boca.

- La última limpieza.

La joven no discutió e introdujo el pene de Harry en la boca. Tras terminar hizo que apareciesen un par de garfios en el techo y con varias cuerdas ato a la joven de los brazos, dejándola suspendida en el aire.

- Que divertido - dijo Harry mientras con varios movimientos de varita la cama desapareció - creo que voy a descansar.

- ¿Piensas dejarnos así?

- No veo nada malo Ginny, además, solo voy a cenar, cuando termine volveremos a divertirnos.

- Muérete cabrón.

Harry apunto a Ron y grito.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

La luz verde se dirigió al joven que estaba aterrado, pero el hechizo nunca llego, en su lugar golpeo a una pared.

- Crees que vas a morir tan fácilmente, tengo algo muy especial preparado para ti.

Harry salió de la habitación y tranquilamente se sentó en el comedor.

- ¡Kreacher!

El elfo domestico apareció.

- Dígame amo.

- Tráeme un par de patatas asadas y una cerveza de mantequilla.

- Enseguida amo.

Harry miro a la señora Black que le observaba.

- ¿Te has divertido Potter?

- Bastante.

- Hasta cuando vas a estar jugando con ellos.

- Seguramente hasta el amanecer, tras eso realizare el ritual.

- Tengo que reconocer que me gustaría haberlo visto todo.

- Si lo desea le relato lo que ha pasado con todo detalle.

Harry así lo hizo y mientras cenaba le contaba a la mujer sobre los castigos infligidos, la mujer cuando Harry termino esbozo una gran sonrisa.

- Espero que cuando viajes al pasado sigas por el mismo camino.

- No se preocupe, también intentare que Sirius cambie su parecer, incluso puedo que intente cambiar a Andromeda y a su hija.

- Sería algo que estaría deseosa de ver.

Harry termino de cenar y se levanto.

- Si me disculpa debo volver a la labor.

Harry regreso a la habitación a donde tenía a como los llamaba sus invitados. Cuando el joven entro por la puerta recibió varias miradas de miedo y terror.

- Espero que no me halláis echado de menos.

- Muérete, cerdo cabrón.

Las palabras de Ginny hicieron sonreir a Harry que se acerco a ella apuntándola con la varita.

- Mira quién habla, la zorra que ha estado con más tíos en Hogwarts de los últimos años.

- Cállate.

- O vaya, no recuerdas a Michael Corner, o a Dean Thomas, esos que sepamos, seguro que te has revolcado con medio colegio.

- No soy ninguna puta.

- Claro que no, las putas cobran, tu solo eres una zorra que no estaba satisfecha sin estar de rodillas delante de la polla de un tío.

- Cállate Potter.

- Me voy a callar, pero va a ser para pasar a la acción.

Harry ato a la joven a la cama y la desnudo por completo, pero en esta ocasión en vez de ir directamente fue con su varita y apunto a Ron.

- Sabes Weasley, creo que se me ha ocurrido que te encargues tu de estrenar el culo de tu hermana.

- Jamás.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que te ibas a negar? ¡Imperio!

Ron recibió el hechizo y Harry empezó a ordenarle tras desatarlo.

- Desnúdate y ve donde tu hermana.

Ginny vio como Ron se desnudaba por completo y se acercaba a ella, la joven aterrorizada vio que Harry se ponía delante de ella.

- Vas a hacer todo lo que te ordene o si no cada vez que te niegues te golpeare cinco veces con el látigo y cinco veces con el bate.

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

- Abrir la boca, recibir mi pene y mientras tu hermano entrara en tu culo.

- Harry no lo hagas - grito Hermione - yo me pondré si quieres en su lugar.

- ¿Tanto te ha gustado zorra? te cambiaría pero esto va a ser muy divertido.

Harry sonrió y vio como Ron esperaba ordenes, el joven se fijo que el pene de Weasley estaba sin ninguna erección y apunto con su varita.

- ¡Erectum maximus!

Hermione aterrada vio como el pene de Ron alcanzaba su máxima erección e incluso mayor que cuando estaba con ella, el hechizo que Harry había usado era peligroso ya que quien lo recibía sufría después un gran dolor, dado que aumentaba los límites del pene más allá de lo posible.

- Empieza a follarla con todas tus fuerzas.

De una embestida el pene de Ron entro por el culo de su hermana que grito con fuerza, Harry rápidamente al ver la boca abierta introdujo el suyo hasta el fondo de la garganta. Brutalmente Ginny Weasley fue violada tanto por el culo como por la boca, durante varios minutos el cuerpo de la joven estaba totalmente fuera de control.

- Detente Weasley - el joven se detuvo - encárgate ahora de la boca.

Los dos cambiaron de lado y Harry con diversión empezó a penetrar el culo de la joven, Harry vio como Ron no aguantaba más y se vino dentro de la boca de su hermana. Al ver eso Harry incorporo a la muchacha y le susurro al odio.

- Trágate todo zorra.

Harry dijo eso y tapo la boca de la joven para impedirla hablar. Ginny no tuvo más opción que tragar todo el semen de su hermana.

- ¿Te ha gustado zorra?

- Eres un mierda.

- Y tu una zorra que has preferido esto a ser golpeada, se nota que eres una vanidosa y una narcisista que le gusta demasiado su cuerpo.

Harry realizo varios movimientos de varita y dejo a Ron de nuevo inmovilizado, lo libero del control y el pelirrojo miraba a Harry con furia.

- ¡Hijo de puta!

Harry se detuvo y fue a coger el bate.

- Te he dicho que no insultes a mi madre.

- Haré lo que me da la gana, tu madre era una cerda cabrona.

Harry rápidamente fue con el bate hacia Ginny que miro con horror como Harry tenía una cara de furia que nunca había visto. Sin miramientos Harry golpeo en el estomago a la joven un par de veces haciéndola escupir algo de sangre, tras eso cogió el látigo y fuertemente golpeo una decena de veces la espalda de la joven haciendo de nuevo sangrar. Harry aun con furia en su cara convoco una espada, sus tres invitados vieron horrorizados el arma. Con un movimiento fuerte y preciso Harry golpeo la muñeca de Ginny con la hoja haciendo que su mano se separase del brazo. La joven grito mientras sangraba con abundancia, pero Harry apunto con su varita y realizando un hechizo que aplicaba calor cauterizo la herida de la joven provocando que por el dolor quedara inconsciente. Eso irrito a Harry que no quería a la joven así, volvió a reanimarla.

- Prefiero que estés despierta para notar el dolor.

Harry tras decir eso realizo varios encantamientos para dejar a la joven atada por los pies boca abajo. Se dirigió a Hermione con el bate de beisbol y la golpeo en el estomago varias veces haciendo que la joven escupiese sangre, luego la golpeo con el látigo igual que había hecho con Ginny, por último cogió la espada pero esta vez Harry en vez de cortar la mano de la joven dirigió el espadazo a una rodilla. El tajo fue preciso y poderoso ya que la pierna de la joven cayó al suelo mientras la sangre salía por la herida, Harry cauterizo la herida causando un gran dolor a la joven. Tras eso Harry se dirigió a Ron que miraba todo horrorizado.

- Ahora te toca a ti, has insultado a mi madre y ellas lo han pagado.

- ¿Qué, qué vas a hacer?

- Miedo, me gusta, eso es lo que quería.

Harry sin miramientos cogió el bate y empezó a golpear las piernas y los brazos del muchacho, cuando termino las manos estaban completamente moradas e hinchadas, las piernas tenían varias heridas que sangraban no abundantemente pero que ocasionaban gran dolor.

Harry cambio de herramienta y con el látigo empezó a golpear fuertemente el pecho y la espalda del joven, algún golpe iba hacia la cara causando cortes en varias partes del rostro.

Por último Harry cogió la espada, Ron esperaba que Harry le cortara algo, pero lo que vino fue peor, con fuerza Harry atravesó de lado a lado el pecho del joven, Harry tuvo cuidado de no perforar ningún órgano para que el joven no muriera. Repitió aquello varias veces y cuando termino Harry estaba manchado de sangre y Ron estaba inconsciente con el pecho varias veces atravesado. Lo curo cauterizando las heridas provocando gritos que retumbaban por toda la habitación.

- Ha sido divertido pero es hora de prepararlo todo.

Harry deshizo el conjuro de la cama y empezó a dibujar las runas necesarias para el hechizo.

- Fin Flash Back -

Las runas iluminaban el suelo de la mansión Black brillaban con fuerzas haciendo notar que el hechizo estaba preparado. Cuando termino decidió que era el momento de la última venganza.

- Bueno, ya estoy listo para marchar, pero antes un último espectáculo.

Harry fue hacia una pared y murmuro unas palabras, la pared se abrió dejando mostrar el cuadro de una persona mayor, el antiguo director de Hogwarts. Harry antes de activar el cuadro realizo un hechizo para que no se pudiera mover de ese retrato al del castillo. Harry activo el cuadro, entonces el viejo empezó a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Dónde estoy?

- Bienvenido a Grimmauld Place, director Dumbledore.

- Harry muchacho no sabía que tenías un cuadro mío.

- Decidí que viera usted el ritual que estoy a punto de hacer.

- ¿Ritual?

Dumbledore que veía por fin toda la sala vio el horror de ella. Intento ir a su otro cuadro pero para su sorpresa no pudo. El viejo miro a Harry que sonreía de orgullo.

- ¿Qué has hecho Harry?

- Solo castigar a sus peones, a los que compro para espiarme.

Dumbledore aterrorizado vio que el joven sabía toda la verdad.

- Harry lo hice por tu bien.

- ¿También fue por mi bien que asesinara a mi abuelo? ¿Qué me dejara en casa de unos muggles que odian la magia sin tener ningún vinculo con ellos?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Harry le conto como se había sometido a varias pruebas tras ser herido y descubrirse que había sido hechizado.

- Ahora va a ver el fin de su mundo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

- Un simple ritual que mandara mi mente a mi cuerpo de once años, para poder no ser manipulado por usted.

- ¡No lo hagas!

- Nada me lo puede impedir, sus peones están incapacitados, nadie puede pararme ahora y usted no puede pedir ayuda.

Dumbledore con horror vio como Harry se colocaba en el centro del círculo de runas. Tras eso el joven pronuncio las palabras necesarias para terminar de activar el hechizo.

- ¡Summon potentiae tempus et spatium. Aperire portas et infinitum liceat mihi volo ire ad locum!

Cuando Harry pronuncio aquellas palabras se empezó a esfumar y su cuerpo desapareció por completo.

El cuadro de Dumbledore vio como el hogar de los Black empezaba a cambiar síntoma que el tiempo estaba siendo alterado, vio antes de desaparecer como Ginny, Ron y Hermione también desaparecían como si su existencia hubiera sido borrada.

Lo último que dijo el cuadro era que todo lo había hecho por el bien común, aquellas palabras ahora habían provocado que el mundo cambiara y por sus errores no solo la comunidad mágica sufriría, sino, el resto del mundo que ignoraba su destino.

**Aquí tienen el primer capítulo de este nuevo fanfic. Si les ha gustado espero sus comentarios, sino les ha gustado les recomiendo que no sigan leyendo debido a que las escenas de sexo y violencia van a seguir siendo así de duras o incluso más.**

**Ya aviso que esta historia va a ir muy lenta. Como se habrán dado cuenta este capítulo es más largo que otros capítulos de otros de mis fics. Otro de los motivos es que va a ser un cambio en la historia bastante radical y quiero dejarlo todo perfecto.**

**Otro aviso es que Harry en esta historia va a ser bisexual en sus relaciones, no va a tener relaciones fijas, pero va a meterse en la cama de hombres y mujeres por igual.**

**El ritual esta en Latin, viene a significar "Convocar a los poderes del tiempo y el espacio. Que se abran las puertas del infinito y me permitan viajar al lugar que deseo", si alguien tiene idea de Latin y ve que me he equivocado que me lo diga.**


	2. El regreso

**Aquí les ofrezco el segundo capítulo de esta historia. No me esperaba que fuese a escribir tan rápido, me pongo a teclear y no paro. **

**Agradezco muchos los reviews dejados por el primer capítulo. **

**Al contrario que el anterior capítulo en ese Harry va a dedicarse a conocer gente y hacer contactos. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado, al final del capítulo revelare cual va a ser el círculo de amigos que Harry va a tener en Hogwarts.**

**Capítulo 2**

**El regreso**

Cuando Harry Potter abrió los ojos vio que se encontraba a bordo del tren que lo llevaba de nuevo a Privet Drive tras las compras con Hagrid. Miro sus pertenencias y vio a la joven lechuza que había perdido tras cumplir los diecisiete años.

- Hola preciosa, te he echado de menos.

Harry espero a que el tren parase y desembarco, en esta ocasión en vez de volver a Privet Drive decidió volver al callejón Diagon. Con calma se acerco a un lugar donde nadie lo viera y alzo su varita. Al instante un autobús de dos pisos apareció delante de él a toda velocidad, antes de que pasase se puso la capucha de la vieja sudadera de Dudley para no ser reconocido. El autobús paro y abrió sus puertas.

- Buenas soy Stan Shunpike, el precio del autobús es…

- Conozco el precio a la perfección - dijo Harry interrumpiendo al joven - te doy un galeón si me llevas al Caldero Chorreante de inmediato.

El conductor vio que el otro cliente estaba dormido y asintió.

- Sin problema señor.

El autobús se puso en marcha a toda velocidad, mientras estaba en el autobús el joven empequeñeció el baúl para que le fuera más fácil moverse, al cabo de diez minutos estaban en su destino.

Harry bajo rápidamente y entro en el local, allí fue a la pared y toco los ladrillos necesarios para entrar al callejón Diagon.

Su primer destino fue Gringotts el banco de los magos, entro y se dirigió a un duende que estaba libre.

- Buenas tardes ¿deseo si es posible conocer mis pertenencias?

- Nombre.

- Harry Potter, además, me gustaría que nadie supiera que he estado aquí.

- Sígame señor Potter, estos asuntos deben ser tratados por el director.

Harry fue guiado hasta un despacho donde se encontraba el director Ragnok, director de la sucursal de Gringotts en Inglaterra.

- Buenas tardes señor Potter.

- Buenas tardes director.

- Tengo entendido que desea conocer sus posesiones.

- En efecto, he leído algo sobre una prueba de sangre para conocer mis posesiones y saber mi descendencia.

- La prueba de sangre no es gratis señor Potter.

- Pagare lo que haga falta señor.

El director asintió y cogió una pluma que Harry reconoció como la pluma para detectar también encantamientos y hechizos en una persona. Harry se pincho el dedo dejando que la pluma absorbiera su sangre. Tras eso el duende cogió la pluma e hizo que escribiese en un pergamino, durante varios minutos la pluma estuvo escribiendo y cuando acabo tanto el duende como Harry leyeron el pergamino.

_Posesiones y títulos de Harry James Potter._

_Lord Potter_

_Lord Gryffindor_

_Lord Slytherin_

_Lord Peverell_

_Bóveda personal de la familia Potter._

_Bóveda personal de la familia Gryffindor._

_Bóveda personal de la familia Slytherin._

_Bóveda personal de la familia Peverell._

Harry sonrió ante aquello, ser el heredero de dos fundadores le daba el poder para controlar Hogwarts. Además los demás títulos le daban mucho poder dentro del ministerio.

- Impresionante señor Potter.

- Tengo una pregunta director ¿es posible que un sanador me revise?

- ¿Cuál es el motivo señor Potter?

- Aunque soy hijo de magos, me he estado criando en el mundo muggle, quiero saber si los magos se ponen vacunas o se tienen que hacer algunas pruebas.

- Se puede hacer, ¿pero que quiere decir que se ha estado criando en el mundo muggle?

- Desde la muerte de mis padres he estado con la hermana de mi madre, bueno la que creía que era hermana de mi madre, ya que según el árbol genealógico mi madre no es nacida de muggles.

- Espere un momento señor Potter.

El duende realizo un par de movimientos y delante de él apareció un pergamino enrollado con el sello de la familia Potter.

- Este es el testamento de sus padres, según esto bajo ningún concepto debía ser entregado a Petunia Dursley.

Harry cogió el testamento y comprobó que además de venir estipulado como padrino Sirius Black venía estipulada como madrina Alice Longbottom.

- Director Ragnok, eso me lo imaginaba, también debo decir que antes de hacerme la prueba sabía de mis orígenes y mis pertenencias.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- Los magos tenemos el juramento inquebrantable, si es necesario lo realizare para demostrar que todo lo que digo es cierto.

El duende sorprendido no se esperaba aquello, pocas veces un mago había hecho algo así delante de un duende.

- No es necesario señor Potter - dijo el duende y realizando varios movimientos de manos una extraña pulsera se puso en la muñeca de Harry - si miente la pulsera se iluminara.

- Está bien, lo primero que debe saber es que aunque parezco tener once años en realidad mi mente es la de una persona de veinte años.

- Imposible.

- En verdad es posible si se tiene acceso a la biblioteca de la familia Black.

- ¿Qué desea hacer?

Harry con calma le conto como había descubierto sobre los hechizos que había en su cuerpo, como había sido engañado y como había descubierto la verdad sobre su linaje. El duende estaba sorprendido y aterrado ante la presencia del que era el nieto del señor tenebroso, Harry noto aquello y decidió calmar al duende.

- No debe temer director Ragnok, usted me ha ayudado mucho, eso es motivo suficiente para saber que si su pueblo no perjudica a mi abuelo cuando él alcance el poder serán recompensados.

El duende vio que no hubo reacción en la pulsera por lo que todo lo dicho por Harry era verdad.

- Señor Potter, enseguida llamare a un sanador, en cuanto a saber si hay hechizos en su cuerpo hay una forma rápida y sencilla de saberlo y de que sean eliminados.

- ¿Cuál es esa forma?

- Póngase el anillo de la familia Potter.

Harry cogió el anillo que el director puso delante de él y se lo coloco en el dedo, al instante una luz ilumino al joven.

- El anillo ha aceptado a su dueño, si alguien que no es usted se pone el anillo desaparecerá por completo, además, está usted ahora emancipado. También el anillo le protege contra hechizos y pociones de amor, si usted es hechizado o suministrado con pociones el anillo lo liberara inmediatamente.

Harry se alegro, aquellas noticias eran perfectas, en sus planes no estaba algo así, pero aquello le ayudaría. En ese momento una mujer con la vestimenta de San Mungo entro en el despacho.

- Harry te presento a la sanadora Jones, ella se encargara de examinarte.

- Sanadora ¿qué debo hacer?

- No se mueva señor Potter.

La mujer realizo varios encantos de varita sobre el joven, mientras lo hacia una pluma escribía varios apuntes en una pizarra. Cuando termino la mujer estaba con el ceño fruncido.

- Señor Potter, no sé donde ha estado estos últimos años pero usted sufre un caso severo de desnutrición. Además le faltan todas las vacunas que se inoculan a los jóvenes magos.

- He vivido con unos muggles que odian la magia, seguramente se negasen a que me vacunase.

- Bien señor Potter, le daré la lista de pociones que debe usted tomar, algunas son para paliar su desnutrición y las otras son las vacunas necesarias para su organismo, en la lista están las indicaciones de cómo debe tomarse las pociones.

- Gracias señora Jones.

La mujer entrego dos pergaminos al joven, uno para llevarlo a la botica donde le suministrarían las pociones y otro donde explicaban las indicaciones para tomarlas. Tras eso la mujer salió del lugar.

- Director Ragnok ¿sabe si tengo alguna vivienda en el callejón Diagon?

- Según los informes sí.

- ¿Qué protecciones tiene?

- Según las que quiera usted poner, cada protección cuesta un dinero.

- Entonces quiero todas las protecciones posibles, voy a quedarme hasta que regrese a Hogwarts.

- Lo tendrá cuando vaya a la casa señor Potter.

- Muchas gracias, ahora me gustaría saber si hay algún método de pago sin necesidad de llevar dinero encima.

- Tenemos dos métodos señor Potter, el primero es una pequeña bolsa donde usted pide la cantidad necesaria y ese dinero sale de la bolsa, el segundo es para pagos mayores, es como la tarjeta de crédito muggle pero vale tanto en nuestro mundo como en el muggle.

- Voy a quedarme con los dos métodos de pago.

- Lo tendrá al momento señor Potter.

El duende pidió a Harry que firmara varios informes incluyendo aquellos para dar protecciones a su casa, hizo desaparecer la pulsera de la muñeca de Harry. Tras eso el joven se puso en pie y fue a salir del despacho no antes de girarse al director.

- Ha demostrado su ayuda con creces, serán recompensados por mi abuelo, su deuda será saldada.

El director asintió ante las palabras de Harry, el duende estaba aun nervioso, estaba claro que se trataba de un joven sincero pero a la vez muy peligroso, debía tener cuidado con sus modales hacia el muchacho.

Harry salió del banco, se subió la capucha y su primera parada fue la tienda de baúles, a pesar de tener el baúl que se había comprado necesitaba otro tipo de baúl para sus planes, entro en la tienda donde un hombre le atendió al momento.

- ¿Qué desea joven?

- Busco poseer un baúl de varios compartimentos, además, quiero cada compartimento equipado con los detalles que le voy a dar.

- No estoy para bromas jovencito, ese tipo de baúles son extremadamente caros, no creo que pueda pagar.

- ¿Cree que estoy bromeando señor? - dijo Harry con un tono de voz que estremeció al dependiente - tengo una idea, si descubre que no tengo fondos pagare trabajando gratis en su tienda lo que queda de año, por el contrario si poseo lo necesario para pagar deberá rebajar el precio del baúl a la mitad de lo que me vaya a costar.

El hombre asustado pregunto a Harry.

- ¿Cuántos compartimentos desea y que quiere en cada uno?

- Quiero un baúl de cuatro compartimentos, serán repartidos de la siguiente forma que yo le indique, el primer compartimento será una sala de estar, un sitio tranquilo donde poder celebrar varias reuniones, que posea un guardarropa, en el segundo compartimento quiero lo necesario para una biblioteca, el tercer compartimento quiero que sea un laboratorio de pociones con un almacen para poder resguardar ingredientes, el último compartimento quiero que lo deje vacio, yo me encargare de su contenido.

Harry quería dejar aquel último compartimento por si lo necesitaba para llevar a personas, más bien donde poder torturar a placer a sus prisioneros, los cuales esperaba poder hacer dentro de poco.

- Aquí tiene la cantidad a pagar.

Harry saco la tarjeta y el comerciante se dio cuenta de que el pago era posible, como Harry le había dicho rebajo la cantidad a la mitad ya que se dio cuenta de que seguramente había ofendido a un joven de una familia de gran poder.

- Espero que para la próxima vez, no deje que las apariencias lo engañen, quizás no sea tan condescendiente.

- No habrá problema señor.

Harry salió con el baúl el cual encogió para poder guardarlo fácilmente, su siguiente destino fue la librería, aunque ya tenía los libros para su primer año decidió que aumentar su colección no vendría mal. El joven entro con calma y empezó a elegir varios libros, como no quería ser preguntado solo cogió aquellos libros que supuestamente cogería un primer año, todas las materias fueron escogidas por Harry, cuando termino tenía al menos una treintena de libros para llevarse.

- ¿Le gusta leer joven?

- Bastante, al no poder usar magia por ser menor de edad creo que la lectura es una forma bastante tranquila de relajación y conocimiento.

- Ni yo podría haberlo descrito mejor.

Tranquilamente el dependiente ayudo a Harry a guardar los libros en el baúl, Harry sonrió al ver que aquel lugar parecía poco a poco lo que quería, por suerte tenía un mes para leer todo aquel material.

Tras pagar el precio de los libros decidió que para que su colección estuviera completa de momento debía ir al callejón Knockturn, más precisamente a Borgin and Burkes, la tienda donde había trabajo su abuelo hacía años.

Antes de eso paso por la botica para comprar las pociones que le habían prescrito, además se compro gran cantidad de ingredientes de pociones ya que debía practicar ya que las pociones seguían siendo unas de sus labores pendientes. Al terminar en la botica marcho al oscuro callejón.

Entro con cautela siempre con la varita en la mano, debido al lugar no quería correr riesgos, entro con calma en la tienda donde un hombre nada más entrar se fijo en él.

- ¡Que quiere!

No era una pregunta, sino una orden, Harry ante eso sonrió.

- Alguien que desea gastar su dinero en su tienda señor Borgin.

- ¿Qué desea comprar?

- Espero que pueda proporcionarme alguna poción que haga que mi magia sea indetectable, además de algunos libros que necesito.

- No tenemos nada de eso.

Harry vio como el hombre intentaba sacar la varita pero Harry fue mucho más rápido y lo apunto con la suya.

- Fácilmente podría maldecirlo señor Borgin, pero solo estoy aquí ya que se por mi abuelo que aquí puedo encontrar lo que deseo.

- Dudo mucho que su abuelo sepa lo que dice.

- Yo no lo insultaría señor Borgin, más sin saber a quién me refiero.

- ¿Y cómo de importante es el abuelo del mocoso para que yo deba tener miedo?

- Pero eso es muy simple, se trata de alguien que trabajo en esta tienda hace cierto tiempo, alguien que era mandado a por objetos de gran valor por su habilidad para cautivar y convencer a la gente.

El hombre palideció, ese joven debía estar mintiéndole, no era posible. Incluso si estaba en lo cierto supuestamente el señor tenebroso había desaparecido, estaba muerto.

- ¿Dudas señor Borgin?

- No es posible, no puede ser su nieto.

- Podría fácilmente mostrarle mi árbol genealógico, podría usar veritaserum en mi o incluso pronunciar el juramente inquebrantable, pero no lo hare debido a que la palabra de mi abuelo debería bastar.

- Lo siento joven señor, no quería ser impertinente.

- Se que tiene sus dudas, él desapareció hace años y no se ha sabido nada de si iba a volver, pero no se preocupe el regresara y cuando lo haga si usted me ayuda será recompensado.

- Gracias joven señor, tengo la poción que usted me pide, también dígame la lista de libros que usted desea y se las entregare.

- Me parece correcto, quiero además la receta de la poción, será usted recompensado.

- Tendrá la receta señor ¿qué libros desea?

- Quiero libros de inicio a las artes oscuras, inicio a pociones oscuras, transformaciones oscuras, encantamientos oscuros, criaturas oscuras y rituales, quiero también tener los libros que se estudian en el primer año de Durmstrang.

- Lo tendrá al momento señor, aquí tiene la poción y aquí esta una copia de la receta.

Harry cogió la poción y se la bebió delante del hombre, tras eso saco el baúl del bolsillo e indico a Borgin que lo ayudara a colocar los libros, el hombre ayudo a Harry sin preguntar nada.

Tras terminar Harry entrego la tarjeta para pagar el importe. Antes de salir Harry se dirigió a Borgin.

- ¿Hay alguna tienda donde pueda hacerme con los ingredientes de pociones necesarios para empezar con las pociones oscuras?

- Si señor, dos tiendas más arriba le atenderán, avisare de que le traten con el mayor respeto.

- Un motivo más para que usted sea recompensado señor Borgin.

- Señor ¿cuándo resurgirá el señor oscuro?

- Todo sucederá a su tiempo, mi abuelo solo está esperando el momento idóneo, pero le aseguro que no nos defraudara y a aquellos que le han sido fieles les recompensara.

Borgin se despidió cuando Harry salió por la puerta, el joven entro a la tienda de ingredientes donde fue atendido con todo respeto, tras pagar por todo y guardar los ingredientes decidió salir del callejón.

Ya de nuevo en el callejón Diagon pensó que debía comprarse algo de ropa, pero cambio de idea ya que antes esperaba que las pociones cambiasen algo su condición física y le hiciera crecer y desarrollarse lo necesario.

Como ya era de noche decidió cenar en un restaurante del callejón no sin antes tomarse una de las pociones nutritivas que debía tomar antes de las comidas durante dos semanas para ayudar en la absorción de nutrientes y mejorar su condición, las vacunas eran un total de cinco y decidió que las tomaría por las mañanas. Como le indicaba el pergamino debía tomarse una vacuna al día. Tras cenar marcho a su piso en el lugar y tranquilamente tras desvestirse se durmió tranquilamente.

Durante las dos semanas siguientes el joven Harry había crecido varios centímetros y la sanadora Jones pasaba a revisarlo cada tres días, cuando pasaron las dos semanas la mujer indicó a Harry que no debía ya tomar más pociones y que estaba en perfecto estado.

Durante ese tiempo Harry se dedico a leerse cada uno de los libros de su primer año, también leyó varios libros suplementarios como por ejemplo uno sobre fundamentos básicos de pociones, aquel libro indicaba como era el mejor método para mezclar determinados ingredientes y las propiedades de alguno de ellos. También se empezó a instruir en las artes oscuras y comprobó que si se practicaban con medida practicando a la vez magia blanca el poder de un mago se incrementaba.

Al terminar las dos semanas Harry decidió comprarse un vestidor bastante amplio ya que quería tener ropa para todo tipo de situaciones, desde túnicas de lujo a ropa muggle, todas de buena calidad.

Aquella mañana ya próximo el uno de septiembre el joven salió del piso con calma y tras desayunar en un local cercano decidió pasear tranquilamente, decidió comprar los libros referentes al segundo año de estudios tanto de Hogwarts como de Durmstrang. En los dos sitios lo recibieron sin problemas y en el caso de Borgin and Burkes fue recibido como si de un príncipe se tratara. Cuando entro en la tienda del oscuro callejón Borgin lo recibió con todos los honores.

- Es un honor volver a tenerlo en mi tienda joven maestro.

- Vengo a por los libros de Durmstrang referentes a segundo año.

- ¿Cómo le va con sus estudios?

- Muy bien, mis conocimientos tanto en magia oscura como en magia blanca han progresado.

- ¿También estudia magia blanca señor?

- Es necesario si quieres conocer a tu enemigo, además, estudiar a la vez magia blanca y magia oscura incrementa mi poder mágico.

- Buena razón señor.

- También es magia, da igual como se use mientras sea para conseguir mis objetivos y los de mi abuelo.

El señor Borgin asintió mientras le entregaba a Harry los libros que había pedido, con un par de conjuros el joven redujo el tamaño de los libros y los mando a su casa.

- Señor ¿ha tenido noticias de su abuelo?

- Unas pocas, me reuniré con él dentro de poco.

- Espero con gran ilusión su regreso.

- No se impaciente señor Borgin, el señor tenebroso regresara pero no debe dar indicios de su vuelta hasta que no sea lo bastante poderoso, no debemos alarmar demasiado pronto al ministerio y a Dumbledore.

- ¿Desea algo mas señor?

- En efecto hay una cosa que deseo hablar con usted, ¿tengo entendido que tiene usted un armario desvanecedor?

- En efecto señor.

- ¿Sabe usted dónde está el otro armario?

- No mi señor.

- Ese armario se encuentra en Hogwarts y será una gran baza para poder tomar el colegio en el futuro, se lo indico para que cuide del objeto como algo valiosísimo, no le debe suceder nada, yo me encargare del que está en Hogwarts.

- No se preocupe, estará completamente cuidado.

- Eso es todo señor Borgin, nos volveremos a ver.

Harry salió del lugar bastante contento, cuando volvió a estar en el callejón Diagon decidió que iba a ir a hacer una visita a los muggles donde había estado los últimos años, debían ser castigados. Harry desapareció de allí y se apareció en la parte de atrás de su casa, estaba a punto de entrar cuando se fijo en la casa de al lado y se dio cuenta de que no debía hacer aun nada.

Primero debía encargarse de Arabella Figg, la squib que supuestamente debía haberlo cuidado y que seguramente estaba solo controlando los movimientos del joven por orden de Dumbledore.

Con calma abrió la puerta con un hechizo y entro en silencio, vio como la vieja mujer estaba en la cocina tranquilamente recogiendo los platos donde sus gatos comían, sin dar tiempo a nadie el joven apunto con su varita a la mujer y la hizo resbalarse hacia atrás para caer de cabeza. El joven tras ver cómo caía comprobó si la mujer estaba viva y sonrió al confirmar la muerte de la squib. Aunque Harry tenía grandes ganas de haberla torturado decidió que un accidente no atraería la atención de Dumbledore y que probablemente el viejo no se enterara de nada.

Tras eso se encamino hacia la casa de sus tíos donde con calma entro por la puerta no sin antes insonorizar la casa, al entrar su tía se asomo para ver de quien se trataba y se sorprendió del ver al joven.

- ¿Cómo tienes el descaro de volver aquí tras tanto tiempo?

- No creo que te importe mucho teniendo en cuenta como me has tratado hasta ahora.

- Desagradecido, ten en cuenta que te podíamos haber dejado abandonado en cualquier lugar, solo eres un ingrato como tu madre.

- ¡Crucio!

La mujer grito de dolor haciendo que Dudley saliera de su cuarto para ver que estaba pasando, al ver a Harry intento atacarlo, pero el joven lo aturdió rápidamente.

- Estate quieto mocoso o sufrirás como tu madre.

- Eres un monstruo, deja a mi hijo en paz.

- Me encantaría tener aquí a Vernon, pero ya será castigado.

Harry con calma hizo olvidar a su tía y a su primo lo que había pasado. Tras eso, todos volvieron como si no hubiera pasado nada, Harry en ese momento cogió el teléfono y llamo a la policía para avisar de que se sospechaba de maltrato en aquella casa.

Harry fue a la habitación de invitados y usando un encanto de glamour hizo que sus ropas parecieran un poco más viejas y grandes. Harry también falsifico un par de informes para hundir aun más a los Dursley. Por último deshizo los encantos de silencio ya que quería que los vecinos supieran la verdad.

Al cabo de unos minutos un coche de policía se personalizo en Privet Drive y tocaron a la puerta. Petunia salió a recibirlos.

- Buenos días ¿que desean?

- Venimos a registrar la casa señora.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Usted sabrá, hemos recibido un aviso de que en esta casa se está maltratando a un joven de once años.

Petunia iba a hablar cuando Harry grito desde arriba.

- ¡Estoy aquí! ¡Ayudenme!

Los agentes rápidamente subieron y se encontraron algo que no podían describir, un joven con ropas claramente viejas y que no le pertenecían se encontraba en la cama con síntomas de no haber comido.

- ¿Estás bien joven? ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Harry Potter, sobrino de Petunia Dursley, he sido yo quien ha llamado.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Por suerte sí, mi tío es el que más se enfada conmigo y en estos momentos no está.

- ¿Es esta tu habitación?

- Desde hace un par de semanas.

- ¿Dónde dormías antes?

Harry les guió a la alacena donde le obligaban a dormir antes de empezar a recibir las cartas de Hogwarts. Los agentes incluso cogieron los informes de Harry diciendo que el joven estaba desnutrido y falto de vacunas básicas para chicos de su edad.

- ¿De donde son los informes?

- He sido aceptado en un internado privado al que mis padres me apuntaron al nacer, allí se han fijado en mi desnutrición y mi falta de salud.

- ¡Eso es mentira! - grito Petunia histérica - ¡mocoso desagradecido!

- Cállese señora.

Durante una hora los agentes escucharon a Harry diciendo como había sido su vida, los hombres estaban consternados de que alguien pudiera tratar así a un miembro de su familia.

- Dime Harry, hay alguien con quien puedas quedarte.

- Sí, estoy quedándome con un amigo de mi padre hasta empezar el colegio, una pregunta ¿voy a tener que volver a ver a los Dursley?

- No te preocupes con lo que nos has contado tenemos suficiente, además, estamos obteniendo varios informes que aseguran que van a estar presos una buena temporada.

- Gracias señor agente.

Cuando terminaron las preguntas le dieron permiso a Harry para poder irse, antes de marchar el joven con disimulo uso magia sin varita para que los agente creyeran que el joven estaba bien cuidado y no hacía falta volver a llamarlo.

Harry vio como la gente de las casas vecinas murmuraban por lo bajo mientras algunos declaraban a la policía. Mientras Vernon Durlsey fue detenido en su trabajo mientras estaba en una reunión con algunos socios y jefes de otros negocios, cuando se le leyeron los cargos fue abucheado y los policías tuvieron que cubrirlo para evitar que los objetos que le tiraban le golpearan.

El juicio celebrado en un par de días fue uno de los más rápidos que se habían visto, ya que aunque Vernon contrato un buen abogado, las pruebas en su contra eran abrumadoras. Además se descubrió que Vernon defraudaba a hacienda ya que no había declarado un total de al menos cinco millones de libras que usaba para viajes, coches y juguetes para su hijo.

Vernon Dursley fue condenado a una pena de cuarenta años de cárcel, por maltrato, malversación de fondos y amenazas.

Petunia Dursley fue condenada a diez años de cárcel por maltrato y amenazas.

Marge Dusrley la cual se descubrió que también había maltratado a Harry por medio de sus perros fue condenada a 15 años de cárcel por maltrato, amenazas y por obligar a animales a atacar a los policías.

Dudley fue encerrado en el centro de seguridad para delincuentes juveniles de San Bruto dado que su comportamiento era violento e ignoraba totalmente la sociedad y la justicia.

Harry tuvo el gusto de recibir una carta sobre las penas a sus familiares, también se informo sobre el descubrimiento del cuerpo de Arabella Figg, por lo que se había enterado al no tener la mujer ningún contacto dentro del mundo muggle y creerla una solitaria nadie se hizo cargo y Dumbledore no descubrió lo que había pasado. La última victoria fue cuando recibió las llaves de la casa de Privet Drive ya que como estaban a nombre de los padres de Petunia el único familiar que quedaba era Harry.

A Harry le hubiese gustado hacer sufrir más a los Dursley pero sabía que cuanto más se hubiese notado que les habían causado daño, habría más investigación y eso no venía bien para sus planes.

El joven estaba tranquilo leyendo el profeta la mañana de antes de coger el tren a Hogwarts, tras tomar el desayuno comenzó a andar por el callejón, vio como algunos padres rezagados compraban los últimos materiales para sus hijos.

Tranquilamente llego a Gringotts y entro.

- Deseo hablar con el director Ragnok.

El duende comprobó que era Harry y enseguida fue guiado hacia el despacho del director el cual lo recibió encantado.

- Bienvenido señor Potter, veo que ha estado haciendo varias compras durante las últimas semanas.

- Cierto, un poco de esto y un poco de aquello, lo necesario para ponerme al día con mis planes.

- ¿Qué desea hoy de Gringotts?

- Desearía si es posible visitar la bóveda de la familia Potter.

- No hay problema, yo mismo lo acompañare.

Tras bajar con las vagonetas bastante abajo llegaron a una gran puerta que tenía el sello familiar de los Potter.

- Debe usted poner su anillo en la ranura mientras abro la puerta.

Harry lo hizo y al momento las grandes puertas empezaron a abrirse mostrando una bóveda llena de dinero, joyas y obras de arte.

- Director Ragnok ¿saben algo sobre quien intento robar en el banco?

- Ninguna pista.

- Quiero compensar al banco por el intento de robo, el artífice fue un siervo de mi abuelo que intentaba coger el contenido que Rubeus Hagrid se llevo el mismo día que me trajo por primera vez al banco.

- ¿Sabe de qué objeto se trataba?

- En efecto, pero lamentablemente eso no puedo revelárselo.

- ¿Y como desea compensar a mi banco?

- Fácil, quiero que escoja dos objetos fabricados por su raza.

- Es un gran honor señor Potter.

- Solo le pido que si en el futuro me veo necesitado de esos objetos no me sean negados.

- Señor Potter no habrá ningún problema ¿desea algo más de la bóveda?

- Estaba buscando varios libros.

- Sígame señor Potter, la bóveda tiene una zona para el resguardo de los libros.

Tras dejar la zona de joyas y dinero llegaron a una pequeña biblioteca de unos treinta ejemplares, Harry comprobó que se trataba de magia antigua, historia de la familia Potter y conjuros desarrollados por los Potter a lo largo de los siglos. Se guardo todos los libros en el baúl ya que quería leerlos a lo largo del año escolar.

Antes de salir fue a una sección donde había una colección de armas mágicas, escogió una espada pequeña que le serviría para ir practicando los movimientos que había aprendido en uno de los libros que se estudiaban en Durmstrang y hablaba de lucha con armas.

- Eso es todo director, estoy satisfecho.

- Pues podemos irnos.

Harry vio como el director llevaba un medallón y una colección de monedas. Harry se despidió del duende y decidió ir a hacer una parada, antes de seguir paseando. Entro en la biblioteca donde el dependiente lo reconoció.

- Bienvenido ¿desea hoy algún libro?

- En realidad estoy interesado en otros idiomas, desde idiomas de otros países a idiomas de otros seres mágicos, me gustaría saber si tiene alguna guía de iniciación.

- Tenemos guías que sirven para iniciarse en cada idioma.

- ¿Para empezar cuales me aconseja?

- Debido a la cercanía entre los idiomas humanos le aconsejo el francés, si usted hace trato con los duendes le aconsejo que empiece a aprender duendigozna y por último debería aprender latin, debido a que la raíz de los hechizos están la mayoría en ese idioma, además que sirve para algunos rituales.

- Pues me llevo los manuales de iniciación de cada uno de los idiomas, también me llevo de nivel medio, por si termino antes de acabar el curso.

- Para adquirir la maestría en un idioma el ministerio hace exámenes, cada seis meses.

- Una información muy valiosa, gracias por su atención.

Harry guardo los libros y tras pagar salió de la tienda, se encamino de nuevo por el callejón pero no se dio cuenta de una joven que venía de frente hasta que chocaron.

- Lo siento no miraba por donde iba.

- La culpa es mía - dijo Harry y vio que se trataba de Daphne Greengrass, la conocía de vista y sabía que estaba en Slyhterin, pero debido a su antiguo odio hacia la casa no había hablado nunca con ella – soy Harry Potter ¿cómo te llamas?

- Daphne Greengrass, encantada de conocerte ¿estás solo en el callejón?

- Me hospedo en un piso que era de mis padres, estoy deseando que llegue mañana para asistir a Hogwarts ¿es tu primer año en el colegio o ya has estado?

- Voy a entrar este año al igual que tu.

Harry vio como un hombre que seguramente era el padre de la joven se acerco a ver que les había pasado. Vio la cicatriz de Harry pero sin inmutarse se dirigió a su hija.

- ¿Estás bien hija?

- Si papa, ni Harry ni yo íbamos mirando.

- Encantado de conocerlo señor Potter.

- Usted es por lo que he oído el padre de Daphne, encantado señor Greengrass.

- Y dígame joven Potter, que hace usted en el callejón.

- Me estoy quedando aquí hasta que empiece el colegio, mis padres tenían un pequeño apartamento en el lugar.

- James y Lily, eran dos grandes personas.

- ¿Los conoció?

- A tu padre no lo conocía personalmente, sin embargo tu madre me ayudo mucho en pociones cuando estábamos en el colegio.

- Me encantaría escuchar historias sobre mis padres, no se mucho de ellos, debido a que me he criado con unos muggles que odiaban la magia.

- Dado que se acerca la hora de comer le invito señor Potter, le contare las historias que conozco de su padre y de su madre.

- Gracias por la invitación señor Greengrass.

Harry sonrió mientras acompañaba al hombre y a su hija, sabía que Adrian Greengrass era un conocido miembro del ministerio y aunque de siempre se habían mantenido neutrales tenerlos de aliados sería muy ventajoso.

La comida paso sin problemas mientras Adrian contaba a Harry algunas travesuras de su padre y sus amigos, también le explico que su madre era la mejor alumna de pociones de su generación empatada con Severus Snape.

- Severus Snape es profesor en Hogwarts ¿verdad papa?

- Es el profesor de pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin.

- Dime Harry - pregunto la joven a Harry - ¿en qué casa crees que vas a terminar?

- No lo sé, pero como me gusta mucho leer puede que acabe en Ravenclaw, aunque se dice que soy muy astuto lo que me hace perfecto para Slytherin, a pesar de que oído que muchos magos oscuros han salido de la casa de las serpientes.

- Aunque eso técnicamente es cierto, no todos los magos oscuros han salido de esa casa, pero como el que no debe ser nombrado estuvo en Slytherin todos piensan que la casa de las serpientes es malvada.

- Eso me da otro motivo para acabar en Slytherin, así demostrare que no es una mala casa.

- Me gustan esas palabras, te puedo asegurar que ninguna casa es mala o buena, todo depende de cómo hagas tu papel.

- ¿Usted a que se dedica señor Greengrass?

- Soy abogado del ministerio.

- Se que nos acabamos de conocer pero me ha caído bien, le gustaría ser mi representante por si tengo algún problema legal.

- Sería un honor señor Potter.

- También si es posible me gustaría obtener algún libro sobre el funcionamiento de la sociedad mágica.

- No habrá problema señor Potter, si esperas unos minutos traeré los papeles necesarios.

- Me quedare mientras hablando con su hija, una última cosa, todo puede ser discreto, no quiero tener mucha fama, ya la voy a tener lamentablemente por algo de lo que no me acuerdo.

- No hay problema señor Potter.

Adrian se levanto de la mesa y se puso a andar, mientras Harry y Daphne estuvieron hablando un rato.

- Dime Harry ¿Cómo son los muggles?

- Algunos son buenos y otros como en el caso de mis tíos son horribles.

- Yo reconozco que se poco sobre su mundo.

- Te puedo enseñar si quieres lo que se, tengo entendido que hasta tercero no se ve nada en Hogwarts sobre los muggles.

- Estaría encantada Harry ¿por cierto sabes lo de Gringotts?

- El intento de robo - Daphne asintió ante las palabras de Harry - por lo visto sucedió poco después de mi primera visita al banco.

Estuvieron hablando largo y tendido hasta que Adrian llego con un par de pergaminos.

- Todo en orden Harry, he contactado con el primer ministro que por cierto está deseoso por conocerte, le he pedido todo con discreción y entiende tus motivos.

- Sería un gran honor para mí conocer al primer ministro de nuestro mundo.

- Ten en cuenta que lo conocerás y a gente influyente e importante si sabes cómo relacionarte, por cierto, aquí tienes el libro que me has pedido, en el se refleja cómo está distribuida nuestra sociedad y las familias más influyentes.

- Gracias por todo señor Greengrass y sobre todo por tan suculenta comida, Daphne espero que nos veamos en el tren hacia Hogwarts.

- Te buscare por el tren Harry.

Harry firmo los dos pergaminos quedándose él con una copia, tranquilamente lo fue leyendo viendo como a partir de ahora tenía como representante a Adrian Greengrass, el joven no se esperaba que tras su regreso sus planes fueran a un ritmo tan excepcional pero no lo festejo, aun quedaba mucho por hacer y no quería darle a Dumbledore ninguna ventaja.

Tras llegar a su casa decidió poner en orden su baúl, empezó ordenando los libros por secciones y niveles, en cada sección había un apartado sobre una materia y estaban colocados de tal manera que se sabían de menor nivel a mayor.

En el laboratorio de pociones comprobó el estado de los ingredientes, también comprobó el aspecto de algunas pociones básicas que había preparado y como se estaban desarrollando otras pociones que tenía en proceso. Entre esas pociones estaba la poción veritaserum y la poción multijugos, las cuales esperaba que le dieran buenos resultados, también en el mismo laboratorio había apartado un rincón para experimentación de pociones, aumentar la duración, el efecto e incluso mejorar la creación tal y como lo había hecho Severus Snape en su momento.

Reviso también el primer compartimento siendo menos importante, pero quería tener todo a la perfección ya que usaría aquel lugar para reuniones.

El último compartimento era el que había pedido vacio al dependiente de la tienda de baules, aquel lugar ya no se parecía en nada a lo que había al principio, además, de que el lugar había sido agrandado tres veces, en los rincones había varias jaulas del tamaño necesario para encarcelar a una persona, en las paredes había también algunos instrumentos de tortura y en el centro varias mesas de diversos tamaños. Aquella sala estaba protegida por toda clase de hechizos, sobre todo las jaulas para que nadie pudiera escapar.

Había preparado aquel lugar sobre todo para llevar a sus prisioneros y donde practicaría hechizos, aunque en un principio tenía pensado usar maniquís decidió que las personas reales eran más eficaces ya que se veía más claramente el efecto en ellas que en los maniquís.

Lo único que le faltaba eran los prisioneros pero esperaba poder hacerlos pronto, estaba deseando comenzar a torturar a la gente, ya que deseaba practicar debido a que aunque ya lo había hecho con los que eran sus amigos antes de retroceder en el tiempo, lo había hecho bajo la influencia de mucha furia y el joven quería hacerlo en cualquier situación.

Harry decidió que saldría al Londre muggle para tener algunas víctimas, no era aun muy tarde no tendría problema.

Al cabo de varias horas, ya llegando habiendo cenado, Harry volvió a entrar en el apartamento, tras eso entro en el baúl y se dirigió a su sala de tortura o como la llamaba sala de entretenimiento. Allí en cinco jaulas ya había cinco personas, tres mujeres y dos hombres. Harry tenía que lamentarse de ser tan joven ya que las mujeres eran atractivas pero lamentablemente aun no estaba lo suficientemente desarrollado para poder divertirse a nivel sexual, pero estaba seguro que encontraría otras maneras.

Las personas presas miraban con miedo sin saber donde estaban y sorprendidos de que un crió les tuviera prisionero.

- Bienvenidos a mi humilde morada, señores, señoritas.

- ¡Suéltanos!

- No se ponga nervioso, ya les advierto que este lugar será su hogar a partir de ahora, solo hay una manera de que abandonen este sitio y es que ustedes sinceramente me pidan morir.

- ¿Qué nos vas a hacer?

- No se preocupe señorita, son mi entretenimiento, y en cuanto a que les voy a hacer, estoy decidido a que los vayan descubriendo sobre la marcha.

Tras decir aquello Harry salió de lugar ignorando los gritos y las suplicas, el joven salió del baúl se puso el pijama y tranquilamente se puso a dormir deseando que llegase el día de mañana para volver a Hogwarts.

Estaba deseando volver a ver el castillo y con los nervios se durmió en la cama soñando con un futuro brillante.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo. ¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí.**

**Ya han visto como Harry empieza a hacer varios contactos y conoce a una de las que va a ser compañera en Hogwarts. En el colegio ya os vaticino que Harry va a acabar en Slytherin donde va a ser el príncipe de su curso y poco a poco de todos los cursos de la casa de las serpientes.**

**El grupo de amigos son dos diferentes, uno de los grupos será el que se haga ver a los ojos de todo el mundo donde van a estar incluidos Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Draco Malfoy, Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabinni y los gemelos Weasley. **

**Pero el grupo importante, que nadie lo conoce, es el que va a tener reuniones en el baúl de Harry será el de Malfoy, Greengrass y Zabinni, que vendrán a ser la cúpula de Slytherin con Harry a la cabeza.**

**También comento que en el siguiente capítulo Harry revelara la verdad a Severus haciendo que el hombre traicione a Dumbledore.**

**Espero tener el siguiente capítulo para dentro de dos semanas, un saludo a todo el mundo.**


	3. El expreso, la selección y la revelación

**Hola a todos, aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo aunque en un principio quería poner también las primeras clases lo he dejado ya que se alargaría demasiado el capítulo. **

**Espero que sea de su agrado y aviso de que en la última parte del capítulo va a ver una escena que puede que a la gente le resulte algo desagradable, es una escena que mezcla sexo leve y violencia leve.**

**También al final del capítulo dejo un comentario a Etsu cho aclarándole varias dudas que ha tenido. **

**Capítulo 3**

**El expreso, la selección y la revelación.**

Harry se levanto con calma aquel día, era uno de septiembre y debía preparar sus cosas para ir a coger el tren. Tranquilamente se vistió y tras recoger y encoger el baúl lo guardo en un bolsillo, cogió a la lechuza y abrió la puerta de la jaula.

- ¿Sabes cómo llegar a Hogwarts?

La lechuza ululo como signo de afirmación.

- Vuela hacia el castillo y quédate en la lechuceria, allí podrás descansar.

La lechuza emprendió el vuelo y tras eso Harry desapareció de allí en dirección a la estación. Tras llegar agrando el baúl que había comprado con Hagrid ya que debía pasar inadvertido y que un estudiante no llevara su baúl o que llevara uno de varios compartimentos parecía sospechoso, antes de todo realizo un hechizo para proteger el baúl para que solo él pudiera abrirlo.

Tranquilamente cogió uno de los porta equipajes y se puso a andar hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos. Vio como delante de él estaba de pie una mujer regordeta con el pelo pelirrojo acompañado de varios niños pelirrojos, como la otra vez la señora Weasley intentaba atraer la atención de Harry hablando con sus hijos.

- ¿Entonces donde es?

- El andén nueve y tres cuartos mama.

La mujer espero un rato sin darse cuenta de que Harry pasó a su lado tranquilamente sin darse a conocer, la mujer de nuevo volvió a preguntar, esta vez más alto.

- ¿Dónde me has dicho Ginny?

- Andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Tras ese nuevo intento y ver que no pasaba nada la mujer entro por la columna al andén ligeramente enfadada, aquellas frases eran para atraer al mocoso Potter y que se acercara a su familia, no sabía que había pasado.

Harry estaba subiendo su baúl tranquilamente al tren cuando vio la cara de la señora Weasley, el joven sonrió viendo que la ventaja que los Weasley tuvieron la otra vez ya no la tenían.

Tranquilamente tras dejar el baúl fue a buscar un lugar donde quedarse, mientras caminaba vio a cierta joven de pelo castaño, largo y enmarañado, allí estaba una de las personas que le traicionarían, a pesar del deseo de maldecirla tuvo que controlarse y entro como si no la conociera.

- ¿Puedo pasar?

- Claro, soy Hermione Granger.

- Me llamo Harry Potter.

- ¿De verdad eres Harry Potter? he leído varios libros que hablan sobre ti.

- Dudo mucho que esos libros sepan algo de mí, nunca he revelado mi vida.

- Puede ser, pero como me gusta mucho leer me le leído todo lo posible.

- Entonces por tu afición puede que quedes en Ravenclaw ¿sabes lo de las casas?

- Si, la profesora Mcgonagall que imparte transformaciones nos explico a mis padres y a mí sobre la elección de los alumnos según los rasgos ¿tu seguro que acabas en Gryffindor?

- No veo por qué.

- Bueno es lo más normal que el niño que vivió acabe en la casa de los valientes.

- Yo prefiero o en Ravenclaw o en Slytherin, me gusta mucho leer y estudiar por lo que soy perfecto para Ravenclaw, pero también me dicen que soy astuto que es el rasgo de la casa Slytherin, además si quedo en Slytherin espero eliminar el estigma de que todos en esa casa son magos oscuros.

- Nunca había pensado así, la profesora Mcgonagall nunca me lo comento de esa forma.

- Cada profesor tiene una forma de pensar.

En ese momento la puerta del compartimento se abrió dejando entrar a un joven de cara regordeta al que Harry nunca olvidaría, Neville Longbottom.

- Hola, ¿puedo entrar?

- Claro, ¿cómo te llamas?

- Yo soy Neville Longbottom ¿vosotros?

- Soy Harry Potter, ella es Hermione Granger.

- Encantado de conoceros.

- Oye Neville ¿ese sapo es tuyo?

- Si es Trevor, me lo regalo mi abuela.

- Es que parece que quiere escapar, si quieres te dejo mi jaula, mi lechuza la he mandado volando al colegio.

- Gracias Harry.

- Estábamos hablando de las casas ¿en cuál crees que acabaras?

- No lo sé Hermione, espero estar en Gryffindor como mis padres.

- Neville - dijo Harry atrayendo la atención del joven - está muy vieja tu varita para ser recién comprada.

- Es que era de mi padre, mi abuela cree que es la mejor manera de honrarle.

- Sin ofender a tu abuela, pero según Ollivander cada varita funciona con una persona, puede que al no tener la varita adecuada los hechizos no te salgan bien.

- Eso no lo sabía.

- Deberías hablar con tu jefe de casa cuando pase la elección.

- Eso hare, gracias por la información Harry.

Estuvieron un rato hablando esperando a que el tren se pusiera en marcha cuando llego una cuarta persona que Harry reconoció enseguida, Draco Malfoy seguido por sus dos guardaespaldas.

- ¿Eres Harry Potter verdad?

- Tú eres el de Madame Malkin, encantado de verte de nuevo.

- Un placer, soy Draco Malfoy - dijo el joven rubio y se apretaron las manos en señal de saludo - esperaba que Harry Potter tuviera amigos de diferente calaña, hay gente importante y gente que no lo es.

- Cierto, pero como yo elijo mis amigos y compañías no debería haber problema, de todos modos me encantaría que nos conociéramos.

- Ya veremos Potter, nos veremos en el colegio, ya veremos en qué casa quedas.

- Estaré encantado.

Justo cuando se marcho Draco apareció Daphne que saludo a Harry.

- Veo que has conocido a uno de las más arrogantes personas que hay.

- Solo creo que es alguien que se le ha subido el poder a la cabeza ¿te sientas con nosotros?

- Claro Harry.

Harry presento a Daphne y les indico que la había conocido cuando había estado en el callejón con Hagrid, la muchacha lo miro extrañada pero vio como el joven le hacia un guiño para que siguiera la mentira.

El viaje estuvo tranquilo mientras charlaban, compraban golosinas del carrito de dulces y hablaban de sus futuras clases.

Cuando el tren paro embarcaron los cuatro en un bote, Harry se fijo como un joven pelirrojo intentaba encontrarlo con la mirada. Harry vio como Hagrid embarcaba a los alumnos de primer año y saludo a Harry con la mano.

Tras desembarcar se dirigieron a las puertas del palacio donde los estaba esperando la profesora Mcgonagall.

- Profesora los alumnos del primer año.

- Gracias Hagrid.

La profesora se dirigió a los alumnos los cuales estaban algo nerviosos.

- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts - dijo la profesora Mcgonagall—. El banquete de  
>comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas.<p>

La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa. Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos.

Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos,  
>mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año,<br>la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor.  
>Espero que todos vosotros seáis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.<br>La ceremonia de selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto  
>del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.<p>

A Harry se le había olvidado lo largas que eran algunas charlas de Mcgonagall y suspiro, vio como en un pequeño grupo Ron Weasley empezaba a molestar a Draco Malfoy y se acerco.

- Y yo te digo Malfoy, que Harry Potter va a acabar en Gryffindor.

- Lo poco que lo conozco estoy seguro de que no será así.

- Como vas tú a conocer a Harry Potter, seguro que mientes.

- Pues a decir verdad no está mintiendo - dijo Harry interviniendo en la conversación.

- ¿Y tú quien eres?

- Pues la persona de la que estáis hablando y si alguien como tu va a quedar en Gryffindor prefiero estar lo más lejos posible.

La cara de Ron casi alcanzo el tono de su cabello, no se esperaba ver que Harry Potter fuera a no ser su amigo, su madre le había comentado que debía juntarse con él, pero no lo había visto en el tren. En ese momento llego de nuevo la profesora Mcgonagall.

- Seguidme y formar una hilera.

Ron intento colocarse detrás de Harry pero no pudo debido a la gente, las puertas del gran salón se abrieron y los alumnos contemplaron el gran salón. Harry sintió un pinchazo de nostalgia pero se le paso cuando comprobó como unos penetrantes ojos azules lo buscaban entre la gente. Harry sabía que el director ya estaba vigilando sus movimientos.

La profesora Mcgonagall coloco un taburete delante de la mesa de profesores, donde coloco el sombrero seleccionador, el viejo sombrero empezó a cantar para sombro de los alumnos nuevos.

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,  
>pero no juzgues por lo que ves.<br>Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar  
>un sombrero más inteligente que yo.<br>Puedes tener bombines negros,  
>sombreros altos y elegantes.<br>Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts  
>y puedo superar a todos.<br>No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza  
>que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.<br>Así que pruébame y te diré  
>dónde debes estar.<br>Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,  
>donde habitan los valientes.<br>Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad  
>ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.<br>Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff  
>donde son justos y leales.<br>Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff  
>de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.<br>O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,  
>Si tienes una mente dispuesta,<br>porque los de inteligencia y erudición  
>siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.<br>O tal vez en Slytherin  
>harás tus verdaderos amigos.<br>Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio  
>para lograr sus fines.<br>¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!  
>¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!<br>Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).  
>Porque soy el Sombrero Seleccionador.<em>

Los alumnos aplaudieron la canción y la profesora Mcgonagall se adelanto con un gran rollo de pergamino.

- Cuando os llame probaos el sombrero para ver en qué casa sois colocados.

La profesora empezó a nombrar a alumnos, todo era igual que cuando Harry se había seleccionado por primera vez salvo que esta vez Granger había quedado en Ravenclaw. Iban pasando los nombres hasta que la profesora lo llamo.

- Harry Potter.

Los susurros en el salón eran abrumadores, todos miraban a Harry y comentaban su estancia allí. Harry vio como antes de sentarse a ponerse el sombrero, Dumbledore lo miraba como analizándolo. Harry se puso el sombrero y escucho la voz en su cabeza del viejo sombrero hablándole mentalmente.

- Nunca me había encontrado a una persona a la que ya hubiera seleccionado.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo es cierto.

- Has decidido seguir un camino muy diferente al que tuviste, no sé si estar aterrado o orgulloso.

- El tiempo lo dirá, pero será mejor que escojas la casa a la que la primera vez no quise ir.

- Nunca mejor dicho, tu astucia es digna de un Slytherin, además de otros rasgos.

- Entonces está decidido.

- En efecto joven Potter, se espera mucho de ti.

El sombrero tras esas palabras a Harry grito con fuerza la elección de Harry.

- ¡Slytherin!

El salón quedo impresionado, de todas las posibilidades nadie se esperaba que Harry Potter acabara en Slytherin. Dumbledore estaba con la tez blanca sin mediar palabra, Hagrid sorprendido, Mcgonagall no tenia palabras al ver que el hijo de dos de sus más preciados alumnos no estaría en su casa y por último Snape no sabía que pensar, deseaba aquel momento para hacer sufrir al mocoso Potter y quitarle puntos, pero al estar en su casa no sabía que pensar.

La casa de Slytherin aplaudió a rabiar, nunca se lo hubieran esperado, pero aquello era una gran victoria para su casa, tener al niño que vivió, era una derrota inmensa para la casa de Gryffindor. Harry con calma tomo asiento entre Draco y Daphne.

- Felicidades Potter.

- Gracias Malfoy, pero llámame Harry mientras que no te importe que te llame Draco.

- No habrá problemas Harry.

- Estoy contenta de que estés aquí.

- Yo también Daphne ¿cómo le va a tu padre?

- Bien, tenía que viajar a Francia, pero ya ha puesto al día a Gringotts sobre su nueva posición.

- ¿De qué posición se trata?

- Veras Draco, debido a que me he criado con muggles necesitaba a alguien que me llevase mis asuntos en nuestro mundo y he contratado al padre de Daphne. Pero espero que esto quede entre nosotros.

Draco iba a hablar cuando la selección termino y Dumbledore se puso en pie.

- Bienvenidos otro año a Hogwarts, a los nuevos alumnos les deseo lo mejor y les advierto que el bosque prohibido está cerrado a los alumnos, como también se lo recuerdo a ciertos alumnos.

Harry vio como los gemelos Weasley sonreían y recordó que debía recuperar cierto objeto que tenían en su posesión.

- Ahora todos a cenar.

Los platos se llenaron de comida y Harry tranquilamente se sirvió patatas asadas, estuvo hablando con Draco y Daphne, a la conversación se unieron Parkinson y Zabinni, además, del prefecto de Slyhterin, Marcus Flint. La conversación giro en torno sobre todo a saber cómo era la vida de Harry Potter entre muggles. Harry un poco incomodo a las preguntas miro donde Quirrell y Snape estaban hablando.

- Perdona Flint, ¿quién es el profesor que esta con el profesor Quirrell?

- Se trata del profesor Snape, imparte pociones y es el jefe de la casa Slytherin.

- Es mi padrino Harry.

- Que suerte Draco, tienes de padrino a un profesor.

Tras cenar y terminar los postres, los platos desaparecieron. Harry antes con disimulo se había guardado algo de comida en un bolsillo, ya que debía llevar algo a sus prisioneros, en ese momento Dumbledore entonces se volvió a levantar.

- Quiero avisar que el pasillo del tercer piso está prohibido a todos los alumnos, por otro lado vamos a cantar la canción del colegio.

La canción era la misma absurda canción y Harry tuvo que fingir que le gustaba ya que Dumbledore no hacía más que mirarlo. Cuando termino la cena todos se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron cada uno a su sala común siendo guiados por los prefectos.

La casa de Slytherin según recordaba Harry estaba ubicada bajo el lago, el acceso se encuentra tras unos laberínticos pasillos, en las mazmorras tras una puerta, escaleras abajo del vestíbulo. Llegaron a una pared donde el prefecto dijo la contraseña a un cuadro.

- Merlín.

La pared de piedra se abrió dejándoles entrar a la Sala Común, la sala estaba iluminada por lámparas de techo que reflejaban toda su verde belleza con sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada cubiertas de elaborados manteles.

- Por ahí están las habitaciones de los hombres - señalo Flint - y por el otro lado las de las mujeres. Buscar el nombre en vuestras puertas, también quiero deciros que como mañana es domingo no habrá clases, pero que cada uno de los nuevos alumnos deben presentarse en el despacho del profesor Snape.

Los alumnos entonces buscaron sus habitaciones, Harry vio que en la puerta de su habitación estaba su nombre junto al de Draco Malfoy, estaba claro que la casa Slyhterin deseaba que todos sus alumnos estuvieran cómodos. La habitación estaba separada por una pared donde en cada lado había un armario y una cama.

- Vamos a ser compañeros Harry.

- Eso parece Draco, quien lo iba a decir cuando nos vimos por primera vez en la tienda de túnicas.

- Cierto, fíjate ya está todo guardado.

- Pues voy a dormir, no quiero mañana defraudar al profesor Snape.

- Hasta mañana Harry Potter.

Harry entonces se tumbo en la cama y se espero a que Draco se durmiese, con disimulo se levanto y realizo un hechizo sobre el joven para que no despertase. Tras eso saco su baúl y coloco toda su ropa en el armario, después de eso cogió la bolsa de comida y entro en la celda de los presos, habían estado un día sin comer ni beber y no quería perderlos tan pronto.

- ¿Están cómodos? Les traigo algo de comer.

- Por favor queremos salir de aquí - dijo una de las tres mujeres llorando - no diremos nada.

- Pobrecita, no te preocupes si te vas a divertir aquí, come bien, os he traído bastante comida.

Tras decir eso salió del lugar, Harry quería estar descansado para el día de mañana y a pesar de que le apetecía divertirse aun le faltaban algunas cosas. Con calma deshizo el hechizo de Draco y coloco sobre el mismo un hechizo para ayudarle a despertar pronto.

Se tumbo en la cama y se durmió con tranquilidad.

En el despacho del director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore estaba confuso, Harry Potter no solo había acabado en Slyhterin, sino que tenía buen aspecto como si nunca lo hubieran maltratado. También se había enterado de que había entrado en el andén sin la ayuda de nadie y encima no se había juntado con Weasley.

El viejo decidió que esperaría un poco haber como iban avanzando las cosas, aunque debía estar preparado, Harry Potter era el arma para derrotar a Voldemort, el joven debía sacrificarse por el bien común para la salvación de todos.

Cuando llego el día siguiente Harry se levanto tranquilamente gracias al hechizo despertador, con calma vio como Draco seguía dormido y entro a darse una ducha. Tras quince minutos cogió y se vistió llevando con orgullo la túnica con el escudo de Slytherin. Antes de salir de la habitación cogió un pergamino y gracias a varios hechizos consiguió falsificar la letra de su padre, uso la magia del anillo de la familia Potter para que pareciera real y nadie percibiera el engaño. Además cogió su árbol genealógico lo encogió y lo guardo en un bolsillo.

Tras eso salió de la habitación y tranquilamente llego al salón comedor, con calma el joven se puso a desayunar viendo que pocos alumnos estaban levantados, entre los profesores solo Dumbledore, Snape y Mcgonagall estaban despiertos.

Harry desayuno tranquilo bajo la mirada de los tres profesores cada uno con una reacción al ver al joven Potter con la túnica de Slytherin. Tras desayunar se levanto y se dirigió a la mesa de profesores.

- ¿Desea algo señor Potter?

- Si, director Dumbledore, verá en Gringotts me mandaron una carta que dejo mi padre antes de morir, en la carta me dice que usted tiene un objeto que le prestó mi padre y me gustaría si es posible que me lo devolviera.

- ¿Puedo ver la carta Harry?

- Si director.

Harry entrego al pergamino a Dumbledore, el cual la leyó con calma.

_Mi querido hijo_

_Lamentablemente si estás leyendo esto es que ni tu madre ni yo estamos contigo. Esta carta te debe ser entregada cuando vayas a entrar a Hogwarts. Debes saber que te amamos mucho y gustosos hemos dado la vida por ti._

_Me gustaría que cuando leyeses la carta se la entregases al director Dumbledore para que te devuelva la capa de invisibilidad, una reliquia que pertenece a la familia Potter desde hace generaciones._

_Espero que seas feliz hijo mío, cuídate mucho._

_James Potter_

Dumbledore tras leer la carta suspiro, no tenía pensado darle la capa al joven tan pronto, pero no tenía remedio.

- Si me acompañas a mi despacho te la daré enseguida.

- Gracias director - Harry se dirigió al profesor Snape - ¿puedo pasar por su despacho en media hora profesor?

- Sin problema Potter.

Harry siguió al director hacia su despacho, Harry recordaba claramente el camino pero debía parecer que no sabía por dónde iba, ponía cara de asombro ante cosas que ya eran normales para él. Llegaron a la gárgola de piedra donde Dumbledore pronuncio la contraseña.

- Caramelos de limón.

La gárgola asintió y la puerta al despacho de Dumbledore se abrió. Harry vio que todo estaba más o menos como recordaba tras su primera visita en su segundo año.

- Bueno Harry, debo decir que estoy sorprendido, no me esperaba que fueras a estar en la casa Slytherin.

- Yo mismo le pedí al sombrero que me colocara allí director.

- ¿Algún motivo en especial?

- Pues sí, verá, cada vez que me han hablado de la casa Slytherin solo veo gente que se queja sobre que solo salen magos oscuros, me gustaría demostrar que eso no es así, no creo que por estar en determinada casa sea uno un mago oscuro.

- Buenas palabras Harry, es cierto que hay muchas críticas a aquellos que son de la casa Slytherin, pero no todos son malos.

- Director ¿tengo una pregunta?

- Dime Harry.

- Verá, cuando Hagrid fue a mi casa me dijo que fue usted el que me dejo con los Dursley ¿es verdad?

- Es cierto Harry ¿algún problema?

- Tengo que reconocer que no han sido la familia que uno esperaba, es cierto que nunca me han maltratado y me han alimentado bien, pero tengo que reconocer que me odian y desprecian por ser algo que yo no sabía hasta hace poco.

- Siento si te he causado algún sufrimiento Harry, a pesar de todo, son tu única familia y sé que al menos Petunia te quiere.

- Gracias señor director.

- Bueno Harry, te voy a entregar la capa - Dumbledore cogió de un cajón un paquete doblado y envuelto en papel de regalo y se lo dio a Harry - quería dártelo para navidades, pero será un regalo anticipado.

- Será mi primer regalo de navidades desde que tengo memoria.

- Espero que lo uses bien.

- Ha sido un honor profesor, gracias por todo.

Harry salió tranquilamente del despacho bajo la mirada escrutiñadora de Dumbledore. Cuando el joven cerró la puerta el director suspiro, se notaba que el joven le costaba confiar en la gente pero al menos tenía el consuelo de que los muggles no lo habían tratado bien, sabía que para acercarse a un joven así, se le debía mostrar cariño y amor. Esperaba que alguno de sus aliados como él los llamaba, aunque eran fichas de ajedrez consiguiera acercarse al joven. Harry Potter era un simple peón, un peón muy importante pero solo un peón.

Harry contento comprobó que la túnica no tenía ningún hechizo, vio que todo salía bien y decidió ir a la entrevista con el profesor Snape. Aquello era lo que más miedo le daba, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el hombre.

Tras un pequeño paseo el joven llego a la puerta del despacho del profesor. Toco a la puerta y entro.

- Adelante Potter.

- Profesor Snape.

Harry tomo asiento y sintió la mirada escrutiñadora de Snape, el joven creyó que estaba usando legeremancia con él, pero solo lo estaba analizando.

- Bueno debo decir que no me esperaba ver a Harry Potter con la túnica de Slytherin.

- Parece que he sorprendido a mucha gente.

- Cierto, verá Potter, el estar en la casa Slytherin hace que deba saber que no acepto la inutilidad en mis clases y en ninguna otra, sino esta a la altura sepa que no voy a ser nada blando.

- No se preocupe profesor, hare que la casa Slytherin se sienta orgullosa.

- Eso espero ¿se ha leído algo de los libros que tiene para este año?

- Si profesor.

- Veamos si es cierto.

Durante varios minutos Snape fue preguntando a Harry diferentes preguntas de las asignaturas que iba a dar, ante lo que el joven respondía correctamente. El profesor estaba impresionado y aunque el joven era la viva imagen de su padre, se notaba que la mente era de su madre.

- Bien señor Potter, quiero que siga con ese nivel durante todas las clases.

- Lo hare profesor, ahora me gustaría mostrarle algo.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- No sé cómo decirlo, estoy nervioso, pero será más claro que le muestre una cosa.

Harry saco el árbol genealógico del bolsillo y lo agrando mostrándoselo al profesor.

- No estoy muy interesado en la genealogía de los Potter.

- No es la de mi padre la que quiero que vea, sino la de mi madre.

Snape miro entonces la rama familiar de Lily, no sabía que tenía de interesante una familia de muggles por más que apreciara a la madre del joven. Cuando vio lo que estaba reflejado en aquel pergamino estuvo a punto de atragantarse por la sorpresa a pesar de no tener nada en la boca.

- ¿De dónde has sacado esto Potter?

- Me hice una prueba de sangre en Gringotts.

- No es posible, debe haber algún error.

- Señor este atento - Harry se levanto y se puso la varita en la sien - ¡Yo Harry Potter juro por mi magia y mi vida que todo lo que le voy a contar al profesor Snape es toda la verdad!

La luz brillo y tras eso Harry se sentó.

- ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?

- Un juramente mágico.

- ¿Como conoces ese tipo de magia? solo alumnos de cursos superiores la conocen.

- Por el motivo de que aunque mi cuerpo es de once años mi mente es de veinte.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

Harry con calma le conto como había descubierto su envenenamiento, los hechizos en su cuerpo, como le había robado y su descubrimiento de su verdadera herencia. Le conto como gracias a la biblioteca Black había podido usar un ritual para darse este suceso. Le conto casi todo salvo las torturas a lo que creía sus amigos y el papel de Dumbledore.

Snape no sabía que decir, aquello era una locura pero sabía que si Potter hubiera mentido ya habría caído muerto. Era algo inesperado, no solo Lily la mujer a la que más había amado era su hermana, sino que su padre era el señor tenebroso. El señor tenebroso había asesinado a su propia hija.

- Se lo que está pensando, su propio padre asesino a su hija, pero estoy seguro de una cosa, él no sabía nada sobre sus hijos.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- El señor oscuro creció sin amor, fue criado en un orfanato muggle y nunca estuvo cercano a alguien, simplemente se limito a acumular poder y súbditos, estoy seguro que de haber sabido la verdad no se hubiera convertido en lo que se convirtió.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

Harry tranquilamente le conto como Dumbledore le había mostrado diversos recuerdos sobre Voldemort en su sexto año. Snape noto que Harry nombraba al director con furia y veneno.

- ¿Qué papel tiene Dumbledore en todo esto? noto tu resentimiento hacia él.

- Fue Dumbledore el que ordeno a mis supuestos amigos espiarme y traicionarme, fue Dumbledore el que realizo varios hechizos en mi para no alcanzar mi verdadero potencial y aunque no estoy seguro sé que fue Dumbledore el que separo a una madre de uno de sus hijos y que al otro hijo le hiciera creer que era hijo de un maldito muggle borracho que se dedicaba a hacer sufrir a su mujer y al que creía que era su hijo.

- ¿Sabes mi historia?

- En efecto, también conozco el nombre que usted se puso para ser recordado, el príncipe mestizo.

- Solo hay una manera, conseguiste mi libro de pociones.

- En mi sexto año conseguí el libro, no me apunte a clases creyendo que necesitaba una Extraordinario en mi nota, pero como ese año dio clase Slughorn pudo entrar con Supera las Expectativas, al no tener el material el profesor me dio su viejo libro de pociones.

- Ahora entiendo.

- ¿Qué planea hacer?

- Me encantaría ir a Dumbledore y matarlo ahora mismo.

- Yo pensé lo mismo, pero creo que si destruimos su imagen, su imperio será una derrota aun mayor para él.

- ¿Cómo lo vas a hacer?

- Debo contactar con el abuelo, por suerte está cerca.

- ¿Dónde?

- Dentro de poco estará en la cabeza de Quirrell para intentar conseguir la piedra.

- ¿Sabes de la piedra?

- Se muchas cosas tío, si puedo llamarte así.

- Claro que puedes, aunque seas el hijo de Potter también eres el hijo de mi hermana.

- Pues entonces lo que debería hacer es contarle todo lo que paso en mi vida anterior, pero como es una historia muy larga le voy a escribir una especie de diario con lo que paso durante mis siete años en Hogwarts.

- ¿Cuándo piensas contactar con él?

- Dentro de poco, antes debo hacerme con la piedra, pero para eso es necesario que Dumbledore tenga que salir del colegio durante un par de horas.

- Debes saber que esta tarde tiene una reunión en el ministerio con el primer ministro, en ese momento podrás intervenir.

- Entonces así lo haré, le comentare si averiguo algo, ten cuidado tío Severus.

- Ten también cuidado Harry.

Harry salió del despacho y se dirigió al salón comedor donde se encontró con Draco.

- ¿De dónde vienes?

- De la reunión con el profesor Snape, me levante temprano y decidí no esperar.

- Yo acabo de terminar de desayunar e iba hacia su despacho.

- Entonces luego nos vemos.

Draco se despidió de Harry y siguió su camino. Harry entonces se dirigió hacia Neville Longbottom.

- ¿Que tal Neville?

- Bien acabo de volver de comprar mi nueva varita.

- ¿Qué dijo tu abuela?

- Como me dijiste se lo dije a mi jefa de casa la profesora Mcgonagall, ella contacto con mi abuela y aunque en un principio estaba algo reacia por fin Ollivander consiguió convencerla de que era lo mejor para mí.

- Me alegro por ti.

- ¿Qué tal en Slytherin?

- Bastante bien, tengo una habitación cómoda y un buen compañero.

- Que suerte tienes, yo tengo de compañeros a Weasley, Thomas y Finnigan.

- ¿Problemas con ellos?

- Con Weasley, no acepta que estés en Slytherin.

- Es de esos que solo busca amistad por la fama de una persona, por cierto, hay viene.

Neville vio como Ron Weasley se acercaba a ellos con cara de enfadado y celos.

- ¿Qué demonios haces Longbottom?

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- Como te atreves a juntarte con ese traidor - dijo señalando a Harry - es un Slytherin.

- Yo decido a quien tengo de amigos Weasley, me da igual a que casa pertenezca.

- Pero todos los Slytherin son malos, son nuestros enemigos.

- Como van a ser nuestros enemigos personas que aun no conocemos.

- Te ordeno que te alejes de Potter.

- ¡Basta! - interrumpió Harry - no sé cuál es tu problema Weasley, pero Neville es mi amigo, tu no decides con quien se hace amigo una persona.

- ¡Cállate asqueroso Slytherin!

- ¡Cállate tú! ¿quien te crees que eres? ¿qué puedes tener todo lo que quieras por qué si? solo eres un mocoso malcriado, que solo sabe patalear sino consigue lo que quiere.

Ron con la cara roja se abalanzo para golpear a Harry el cual se aparto haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera al suelo de bruces, la gente que había visto la escena se empezó a reír del joven que intento volver a atacar a Harry pero una mano por detrás lo detuvo.

- ¡Quien se atreve!

La cara de Ron Weasley se quedo blanca al ver que se trataba de su jefa de casa, la profesora Mcgonagall.

- Nunca antes me había sentido tan avergonzada de un alumno, señor Weasley su casa perderá 50 puntos y tendrá una semana de castigo con Filch, además, sus padres serán informados de su comportamiento.

- Profesora - dijo Harry - ¿me permite decir algo a los que nos están escuchando?

- No hay problema señor Potter.

- Gracias, estáis escuchando a Weasley decir que los Slytherin son oscuros y malvados y ese es el principal motivo por el que decidí quedarme en Slytherin, quiero demostrar a todos que no por estar en una casa ya se es malvado, cada uno elige sus decisiones.

Las palabras de Harry fueron aplaudidas por sus interlocutores, algunos profesores incluidos, Harry vio como Dumbledore se acercaba al grupo.

- Grandes palabras señor Potter, 25 puntos por su discurso y 25 puntos por haber mantenido la cabeza fría ante una situación tan incómoda.

- Gracias director.

- Que todos vuelvan a su labor, señor Weasley venga conmigo avisaremos a su madre.

Harry siguió caminando con Neville y a los dos se le unieron los gemelos Weasley y Granger. Dumbledore por el rabillo del ojo vio la escena y levemente sonrió.

Mientras Harry caminaba con sus acompañantes.

- Siento lo que ha pasado Potter, mi hermano tiene poco cerebro.

- Me he dado cuenta, pero por favor, llamarme Harry.

- Somos Fred y George.

- Encantado, creo que quizás ya conozcáis a Neville, esta es Hermione.

- Encantados de conoceros - dijo Granger - vuestro hermano ha empezado bastante mal.

- Siempre ha sido así, sino consigue algo empieza a patalear.

- Espero que podáis ayudar un poco a Neville, estoy seguro de que vuestro hermano va a seguir intentado algo.

- No te preocupes Harry.

- Os tengo que dejar debo ir a mi sala común.

- Ya nos veremos Harry.

Harry se despidió de todos mientras unos ojos azules vigilaban la escena desde un despacho en lo alto de una de las torres, Dumbledore sabía que debía tener vigilado a Harry y entre el grupo sabía quién tenía en mente, la joven hija de muggles llena de querer conocimientos. Con calma se volvió a Weasley.

- Estoy decepcionado contigo Ron, pero ahora veremos que dice tu madre.

Al cabo de unos segundos una mujer pelirroja apareció por la chimenea.

- ¿Ha pasado algo Albus?

- Creo que debes saber que aquí tu hijo no ha empezado con buen pie con Potter.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No creo que llamarlo asqueroso Slytherin y meterse con uno de los primeros amigos de Harry sea buena idea.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con Slytherin? ¿Harry Potter ha acabado en Slytherin?

- En efecto, es un contratiempo y más ahora que no quiere saber nada de tu hijo, pero creo tener la solución, te he avisado para que lo controles.

- No te preocupes Albus, si me dejas a solas con él unos minutos.

Dumbledore salió del despacho dejando a madre y a hijo.

- ¿Estás loco Ron? ¿Sabes lo que está en juego?

- Lo siento mama, al ver que acaba en Slytherin y que había hecho amistad con Malfoy y Longbottom perdí la calma.

- Espero que sea la última vez, porque si no te voy a hacer limpiar la casa durante el verano y las navidades, hay mucho en juego y si lo estropeas no seré clemente.

- No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

- Eso espero, no quiero que te vuelvas a acercar a Potter, es verdad que quería que hicieses amistad con él, pero no quiero a mi hijo cerca de unas asquerosas serpientes.

- Entendido mama.

- Vete ahora y dile a Dumbledore que debo hablar con él.

Ron así lo hizo y al momento entro el director.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer Albus?

- De momento vamos a dejar a ver como evoluciona todo, debes saber que los gemelos si han hecho amistad con Harry.

- Por lo menos alguien de mi familia ha conseguido acercarse a Potter, aunque me desagrada que el muchacho sea un Slytherin.

- No te preocupes, tú ya sabes el plan, aunque Ron era importante, es más importante que Ginny sea la que se acerque a Potter.

- No te preocupes, Ginny es bastante más lista que Ron y sabrá estar a la altura.

- Eso es todo Molly.

La mujer usando la chimenea salió del lugar, Dumbledore tranquilamente fue hacia su despacho mientras planeaba como tener vigilado a Potter. Los gemelos y Longbottom no eran viables, al igual que los Slytherin, solo le quedaba la joven Granger a la cual debía investigar para conocer sus gustos y lo que más deseara para ofrecérselo a cambio de vigilar a Potter.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que debía irse a una reunión, por lo que debía salir un poco más pronto así investigaría a la joven Granger. Dumbledore no se dio cuenta de unos ojos esmeraldas invisibles que lo vigilaban con calma, cuando Harry vio que el director usaba una chimenea del castillo para irse decidió hacer su movimiento.

Rápidamente fue corriendo hacia el pasillo del tercer piso y entro por la puerta, allí como la última vez un gran perro negro de tres cabezas estaba vigilando, con un movimiento de varita Harry creó una pequeña flauta con la que toco una breve melodía para que el perro quedase dormido.

Tras eso abrió la trampilla que se encontraba a los pies del perro y descendió hasta una gran zona donde se encontraba el lazo del diablo, la planta que la otra vez estuvo a punto de acabar con ellos pero esta vez sería diferente. El joven levanto su varita y una poderosa luz blanca y varias llamas surgieron haciendo que los tentáculos de la planta no se le acercaran, con calma abrió la puerta para pasar a la siguiente prueba.

La siguiente prueba era la de coger la llave correcta, Harry cogió una de las escobas y con gran rapidez de movimientos consiguió coger la llave alada, las otras llaves que intentaban atacarlo eran rechazadas por un pequeño escudo que el joven había levantado a su alrededor.

La tercera prueba la de Mcgonagall fue la más fácil para Harry, solo le basto pasar desapercibido con la capa de invisibilidad para evitar la presencia de las piezas de ajedrez y consiguió entrar en la siguiente sala.

La cuarta prueba era un enorme Troll que nada más entrar embrujo para dejarlo completamente dormido, el único problema de la sala era el enorme hedor que desprendía la criatura.

La quinta prueba fue la de pociones, una vez más volvió a leer las instrucciones para saber que poción debía coger, esta vez en lugar de coger una, cogió dos pociones. Una de ellas era la necesaria para volver y la otra para avanzar, con calma se bebió la poción que le permitiría pasar las enormes llamas negras que había delante de él.

Por fin estuvo delante del espejo de Oesed, había pasado mucho desde la última vez que lo había contemplado y aunque sabía que había cambiado estaba seguro de poder coger la piedra.

Con calma se acerco al espejo y vio algo que le sorprendió, vio a su madre abrazándolo, pero esta vez no estaba con su padre, en el espejo como una familia feliz estaban él, su madre, Severus y Lord Voldemort, todos juntos. Harry lloro por primera vez en muchos años esperando que pudiera al menos ser feliz con su tío y su abuelo.

Tras haberse calmado Harry se concentro en la piedra, al igual que la última vez esta apareció en el bolsillo del Harry del espejo haciendo que apareciera en el suyo propio, su teoría era cierta, como le había dicho Dumbledore en su otra vida solo alguien que no quisiera usar la piedra podría obtenerla, algo que era cierto, el no quería usar la piedra, solo deseaba entregársela a su abuelo para que volviera a vivir.

Rápidamente salió del lugar y recorrió el camino que había hecho, se tomo la poción para pasar las llamas purpuras que impedían regreso, con calma llego a la sala del lazo del diablo donde convoco una escoba para poder salir de allí.

Cuando llego a la sala donde Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas seguía dormido, vio como Severus lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Has conseguido la piedra?

- En efecto, deberías rellenar las pociones para pasar por las llamas negras y purpuras.

- Hay un hechizo que automáticamente hace aparecer las pociones que se gastan.

- Entonces así Dumbledore no sabrá si alguien ha pasado.

- ¿Has estado llorando?

- Es por lo que he visto en el espejo.

- ¿Qué era?

- A nosotros, con mama y el abuelo como una familia.

Severus abrazo al joven con ternura, tras muchos años Severus tenía un nuevo motivo para vivir y no lo iba a estropear como antaño.

Harry y Severus abandonaron el pasillo y mientras el profesor fue a su despacho a seguir esperando alumnos el joven marcho a su baúl a celebrar su victoria. Primero decidió ir a comer y a coger algo de alimento para sus cautivos, comió rápidamente y se guardo algo de comida también, tras despedirse de sus compañeros fue a su habitación y abrió el baúl.

Con calma entro donde los prisioneros que lo miraron algunos con furia y otros con temor, calmado Harry se dirigió a uno de los hombres y lo coloco desnudo y atado de pies y manos en el centro de la sala para que todos lo vieran.

- ¡Suéltame mocoso!

- ¡Crucio! - la maldición golpeo con fuerza al hombre que grito con fuerza - no te he dado permiso para hablar.

Harry deshizo la maldición y se dirigió a una de las muchachas a la cual desnudo con un movimiento de varita al igual que había hecho con él hombre y abrió la puerta de la jaula.

- Sal de la jaula.

La joven temblorosa salió de la jaula, tras eso Harry hizo aparecer un collar con correa y se lo puso en el cuello, también hizo aparecer un pequeño látigo que llevaba en la otra mano.

- Camina a cuatro patas perra.

La joven no se movió y Harry la golpeo con el látigo causando un leve quejido.

- Camina o destrozo tu espalda.

La joven fue siguiendo como si de un animal de compañía se tratara. Harry la hizo detenerse enfrente del hombre.

- Si quieres que no te golpee dale placer con la boca a este perro, te doy dos minutos y medio para ponerla dura, sino lo consigues por cada cinco segundos que pasen del tiempo te golpeare a ti y a él.

La joven de rodillas se introdujo el pene en la boca viendo como Harry cronometraba el tiempo, el asco y el miedo la impedían concentrarse y a duras penas consiguió sacar una erección al hombre, cuando por fin lo consiguió Harry la hizo parar.

- Han sido tres minutos con doce segundos, eso hace un total de cuarenta y dos segundos lo que me obliga a daros a cada uno ocho latigazos.

- No, por favor, no lo haga.

- Ya sabes lo único que quiero que me pidas zorra, solo te obedeceré si me pides que acabe con tu vida.

- No quiero morir.

- Pues recibe los golpes que te mereces puta.

Harry golpeo con todas sus fuerzas a la joven, a pesar de la poca fuerza de un joven de once años que el látigo tuviera una punta en forma de bola de pinchos hizo que la joven sangrara por cada golpe.

Cuando termino Harry se dirigió al hombre que lo miraba desafiante.

- ¿Crees que unos golpecitos me harán daño mocoso?

- No lo sé, pero por hablar vamos a probar otra cosa - Harry lo apunto con la varita y con fuerza pronuncio el hechizo - ¡Sectusempra!

Cuando el hechizo golpeo al hombre, la sangre empezó a salir con fuerza de los múltiples cortes que el hechizo había causado. La sangre salpico a la joven que veía aterrada sin poder moverse como era bañada con el líquido rojo.

Tras unos minutos Harry curo al hombre dejándolo consciente a duras penas, la pérdida de sangre había sido algo importante y el organismo del hombre lo noto. Después Harry puso en pie a la joven que veía aterrada como Harry se acercaba a ella con la varita en alto.

- Por favor, hare lo que me pida.

- No te muevas.

Harry con calma se acerco a uno de los pezones de la joven bañados en sangre y con suavidad empezó a saborear la sangre y el pezón, la mujer parecía muy sorprendida de que un crio de once años estuviera haciendo algo así, pero el miedo no la dejaba decir nada. Cuando Harry termino relamió la sangre que se había quedado en uno de sus labios y condujo a la joven de nuevo a la celda.

- Bien hecho, sigue así y los castigos no serán tan duros.

Harry se volvió al hombre y lo desato llevándolo también a su celda, en ella lo reanimo por completo con un hechizo.

- Espero que hayas comprendido que conmigo nadie juega.

- ¡Pagaras por esto!

- Está claro que no aprendes, los demás podéis cenar pero tú no, veremos si el hambre te hace entrar en razón, si alguno le da su comida será castigado.

Tras eso Harry salió del lugar contento, con cuidado guardo la piedra en una pequeña caja que conjuro dentro del laboratorio de pociones, debía investigar cómo preparar el elixir de la inmortalidad para poder llevárselo a Lord Voldemort.

Durante el resto del día Harry estuvo con sus compañeros y amigos, el joven no dejaba de notar la mirada de algunos profesores y alumnos por su vestimenta pero a él no le importaba, quería que llegaran las clases al día siguiente para empezar a destacar.

**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, espero que sea del agrado de todos y que se diviertan tanto como yo escribiéndolo.**

**A Etsu cho le comento sobre su review, la magia que usa es cierto que antes de ir a Gringotts y Borgin and Burkes puede ser detectada, pero como dice en el sexto libro el ministerio detecta el lugar de la magia, no quien la realiza, por lo tanto Harry al estar rodeado de magos no tiene problemas en usar la magia.**

**Sobre el lenguaje de los duendes es cierto que es un galimatías pero eso no quiere decir que no se pueda aprender, lo que pasa es que la gente no lo quiere aprender ya que como puedes comunicarse con los duendes hablando normal no lo necesitan. **

**Espero que tus dudas hayan sido aclaradas.**

**Por otro lado quiero decir que esta historia va a estar un mes al menos sin actualizarse, los motivos es que voy a ponerme con la historia del príncipe heredero y quiero actualizar un par de capítulos.**

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Las primeras semanas

**Aquí tienen un nuevo capítulo. Cierto que dije que actualizaría de mis otras historias, pero cuando me puse a escribir solo me venían ideas para este fic. Quiero agradecer a todos sus reviews. Al final como siempre dejo un comentario, en el saco de dudas sobre un par de reviews que me han dejado.**

**Capitulo 4**

**Las primeras semanas**

Cuando Harry despertó aquel día no podía sentirse más satisfecho. Había conseguido sin problemas la piedra filosofal y además había conseguido que Severus Snape su tío le creyese por completo.

Con calma cogió el horario de clases que había aparecido encima de su cama y empezó a ver con que clases le tocaba, vio que muchas clases eran con Gryffindor y solo algunas con Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Tranquilamente se dio una ducha y tras eso se vistió, fue a la cama de Draco y lo despertó.

- ¡Despierta Malfoy!

- Cállate Potter, quiero dormir.

- Por si no lo recuerdas hoy empiezan las clases, y no se tu, pero yo quiero empezar con buen pie.

Ante esas palabras Malfoy se despertó y se levanto.

- Te espero fuera, no tardes.

- Esta bien Potter.

Harry salió de la habitación y vio que ya había varios alumnos despiertos, se fijo en que Daphne estaba conversando tranquilamente con Pansy Parkinson.

- Buenos días Daphne.

- Buenos días Harry ¿tu compañero?

- Ahora después sale, lo he tenido que despertar.

- Draco es un poco dormilón Potter, te costara a veces despertarlo.

- Gracias por el consejo Pansy, pero llámame Harry.

- Esta bien Harry.

Estuvieron esperando cinco minutos hasta que Draco salió de la habitación con una porte de soberbia y orgullo.

- ¿Listo Draco?

- Listo Harry, es hora del espectáculo.

Con calma salieron de la sala común de Slytherin, en el viaje Harry cogió el brazo de Daphne y Draco hizo lo mismo y fue agarrado a Pansy. Las jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron.

Cuando los cuatro entraron en la sala común se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Slytherin y cuando sus compañeros los vieron empezaron a aplaudir, los chicos no entendían que pasaba y se sentaron con calma. Flint fue el que les hablo.

- Te aplauden por los puntos que conseguiste ayer, además hacer que Gryffindor empiece con puntos en negativo nadie lo había hecho.

- Muchas gracias Flint.

Harry se fijo en la mesa de Gryffindor donde Ron Weasley que increíblemente ya estaba despierto era ignorado por sus compañeros de casa. Se notaba que a Gryffindor no le había sentado bien los puntos perdidos nada más empezar el colegio. Le recordaba cuando le quitaron los puntos aquella vez en su primer año.

Con calma estuvieron desayunando, mientras hablaban sobre las clases del día, Harry estaba deseando empezar las clases ya que algunas eran con Ravenclaw y deseaba ser el mejor alumno por delante de Granger para humillarla.

La primera clase era la de encantamientos la cual compartían con Ravenclaw, el diminuto profesor Flitwick paro unos segundos al nombrar a Harry pero al joven no le importo.

- Bienvenidos a encantamientos de primer año, soy el profesor Flitwick el jefe de la casa de Ravenclaw.

Nadie dijo nada, algunos alumnos estaban nerviosos en sus asientos y Harry se fijo en que Granger estaba con el libro en la mano deseando empezar.

- Los primeros días daremos teoría sobre encantamientos, hasta que no pasen un par de semanas no empezaremos con los hechizos básicos de esta asignatura.

Durante el resto de la clase estuvieron cogiendo apuntes, cuando termino la clase Harry seguido de sus amigos se dispuso a salir pero Flitwick lo llamo.

- Quédese un momento señor Potter

- ¿Que desea profesor?

- Quiero decir que estoy sorprendido, no me imaginaba que el hijo de Lily fuera a ser un Slytherin.

- Me lo han dicho ya muchos ¿fue el profesor de mi madre?

- En efecto, tuve el honor de darle clases, fue una de mis alumnas más brillantes.

- Había oído que mi madre había sido una gran alumna de pociones, ahora también se que era muy hábil en encantamientos.

- Bueno Harry, como se que te has criado con unos muggles que odian la magia, no sé si tienes fotos de tus padres.

- No tengo.

- Toma, son algunas fotos de tu madre a lo largo de Hogwarts, voy a hablar con los demás profesores haber si te podemos conseguir más fotos.

- Muchas gracias profesor, ahora debo irme no quiero llegar tarde a mi siguiente clase.

Harry salió de la clase y se guardo el álbum de fotos en la mochila, con calma se dirigió al aula de historia de la magia, cuando llego se sentó al lado de Draco.

- ¿Para qué te quería el profesor?

- Quería darme unas fotos de mi madre.

- Creí que no llegabas a tiempo.

- No te preocupes, pero tengo entendido que esta clase va a ser muy aburrida.

- Mi padre me ha dicho que la clase la da un fantasma que nos va a atosigar a apuntes y que no para de hablar.

- Pues habrá que estar atento y no perder detalle.

Cuando el profesor Binns entro en la clase atravesando la puerta todos se callaron. Nada más entrar el profesor empezó a relatar las historias que se darían en primer año. Harry con calma fue cogiendo apuntes, la clase era tan aburrida como en su otra vida, pero ahora que no tenía ninguna limitación era capaz de concentrarse mejor.

Cuando termino la clase el joven suspiro.

- ¿Has cogido todos los apuntes Harry?

- Increíblemente sí, he sido capaz de permanecer despierto sin dormirme.

- Mi padre se quedo corto, nunca me habría imaginado que fuera tan aburrida la clase.

- Tenemos un descanso de cinco minutos antes de transformaciones.

- Pues vayamos con calma.

Los amigos fueron a la clase sin ninguna prisa, mientras no llegasen tarde podían ir como quisieran. En el camino se les unió Granger y aunque los Slytherin salvo Daphne la miraron con desagrado Harry le hablo.

- ¿Qué tal Hermione?

- Bastante bien, este lugar es increíble.

Harry sonrió, la joven era como siempre, deseando conocer cosas nuevas, no sabía si Dumbledore había intentado contactar con ella pero debía tenerla vigilada. Llegaron al aula de transformaciones donde la profesora ya les estaba esperando. La mujer que fijo su vista en Harry se sorprendió de que un grupo de Slytherin estuviera con una hija de muggles.

- Bienvenidos a transformaciones, esta clase será una de las más duras que tengan a lo largo de sus años en Hogwarts, las transformaciones es una de las ramas de la magia más útiles que existen pero también una de las más peligrosas sino saben usarlas correctamente.

Los alumnos estuvieron atentos a la explicación, la profesora era una mujer estricta a la que se notaba que le gustaba el orden. Estuvieron tomando varios apuntes durante un rato hasta que la mujer hizo aparecer una cerilla en cada uno de los pupitres.

- Ahora cada uno deberá con los que hemos aprendido hoy intentar transformar la cerilla en una aguja.

Cada alumno se puso al trabajo, Harry fingió que le salía mal ya que quería esperar el momento adecuado para hacer la transformación. Con calma espero a que Granger mostrara como la otra vez sus progresos. La joven enseño la cabeza brillante de la cerilla y la profesora la felicito.

- Felicidades señorita Granger, 10 puntos para Ravenclaw.

Harry decidió que era el momento, con un rápido movimiento transformo la cerilla en una aguja.

- Profesora lo he conseguido.

Mcgonagall fue hacia Harry y vio la brillante aguja en la mesa. Sorprendida de que un alumno consiguiera la transformación completa en su primera clase le pidió que lo repitiera.

Harry volvió a hacer el mismo movimiento y tras pronunciar las palabras transformo la cerilla en una brillante aguja.

- Felicidades señor Potter, 25 puntos para Slytherin.

Los aplausos de los Slytherin inundaron la clase, los Ravenclaw estaban entre celosos y atonitos y Granger estaba con los celos al máximo. La profesora hizo parar los aplausos y ordeno salir de clases a los alumnos.

Cuando todos salieron la mujer suspiro, si Potter hubiera estado en su casa esos puntos servirían para ganar la copa de las casas después de tanto tiempo. La mujer sabía que si el joven seguía así la casa Slytherin conseguiría un record de puntos, pero no había nada que hacer, había apreciado mucho a Lily debido a que era una gran alumna, también había apreciado a James ya que aunque era un bromista era un gran experto en transformaciones.

La mujer se pregunto qué pensarían los padres del joven si lo vieran en Slytherin. Con calma la mujer se preparo para su siguiente clase.

El resto de las clases eran igual, todas eran de introducción, Harry lo que más deseaba era su primera clase de pociones y cuando llego el día el joven estaba delante del aula. Con calma entraron en la clases que compartían con Gryffindor, Harry saludo a Neville ante la mirada celosa de Weasley y alguna mirada atónita de alumnos de ambas casas de que tuviesen amistad dos alumnos de casas rivales. Algunos iban a decir algo pero se acordaron del discurso de Harry.

El profesor Snape estaba ya en la clase y vio sorprendido como Harry se sentaba con Neville.

- Bienvenidos a pociones, en esta clase no serán necesarios movimientos de varita ni palabras brillantes, solo necesitaran su mente para ser capaz de recordar y reconocer los ingredientes y pasos para realizar las pociones. En esta clase se les enseñara a embotellar la fama, el amor, e incluso desafiar a la muerte.

Snape fue pasando lista tranquilamente, paro unos segundos en Harry pero el joven no le dio importancia, tras terminar el profesor realizo las preguntas que la otra vez pero esta vez no iban a Harry.

- Weasley ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?

- No lo sé señor.

- Otro intento ¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?

- Ni idea.

- Patético Weasley, una última vez ¿Qué diferencia hay entre acónito y luparia?

- No lo sé señor.

- Parece que no ha abierto ninguno de sus libros ¿quién puede responder a la primera pregunta?

Harry alzo la mano al igual que algunos Slytherin.

- Dígame señor Potter.

- La solución de mezclar las raíces y la infusión produce una poción llamada Filtros de Muertos en Vida.

- Correcto señor Potter, ¿la siguiente pregunta quien la sabe? - las manos de los Slytherin volvieron a levantarse - veamos si es usted tan listo señor Potter.

- Un bezoar se encuentra en el estomago de una cabra sirve para inutilizar la mayor parte de los venenos.

- Otra vez correcto señor Potter ¿Quién sabe la última pregunta que he hecho?

Esta vez además de los Slytherin, Neville alzo la mano, muchos se quedaron sorprendidos y no se pensaban que fuera a responder bien.

- Haber si dentro de Gryffindor hay alguna cabeza con sesos, responda Longbottom.

- Son la misma planta señor, no hay ninguna diferencia.

- En efecto, serán diez puntos para Slytherin y cinco para Gryffindor, pero debido a que el señor Weasley no ha respondido a nada a la casa Gryffindor se le quitan quince puntos.

Harry vio como el pelirrojo era mirado con furia por sus compañeros de casa, el joven sonrió al profesor que hizo silenciar a la clase.

- Bien hoy empezaremos con una poción sencilla para curar forúnculos, tienen las instrucciones en la pizarra veamos de lo que son capaces.

Con calma Harry apunto las instrucciones mientras indicaba a Neville lo que debían ir haciendo. Harry noto que el joven se le notaba con más confianza de la que había tenido en el otro tiempo y lo atribuyo a que tenía verdaderos amigos y que era mejor en clases con su nueva varita.

Mientras preparaban la poción, el profesor Snape iba mirando cada una de las pociones preparadas, criticaba las pociones de varios Gryffindor y alababa las pociones de Harry, Draco y Daphne.

Cuando la clase termino examino todas las pociones. Solo las de Harry, Draco y Daphne estaban perfectas.

- Bien serán treinta puntos para Slytherin y diez para Gryffindor por el trabajo de Longbottom, la clase ha terminado pueden irse.

Los alumnos salieron del aula, Harry vio como todos los alumnos de Gryffindor le hacían el vacío a Ron el cual se tenía que ir rápidamente para no ser recriminado por sus compañeros.

Las clases iban bien y Harry destacaba en todas las asignaturas ganándose las felicitaciones de los profesores.

Como cada año los profesores jefes de cada casa se reunían tras la primera semana para hablar de los alumnos del primer año. En la sala de profesores estaban todos reunidos cuando entro el director Dumbledore.

- Gracias por venir, espero que me digan que tal van los primeros años.

- Yo tengo que reconocer que es el primer año más lamentable que he tenido - dijo Mcgonagall - el único que se libra es Longbottom y alguna muchacha como la señorita Parvati Patil.

- ¿Qué tal va el señor Weasley?

- Es un completo inútil, nunca antes había tenido un alumno tan problemático.

Dumbledore no pregunto nada más y decidió que ya se encargaría del joven Weasley.

- ¿Qué hay de tus alumnos Flitwick?

- Tengo varios buenos alumnos como Padma Patil, pero la mejor es la señorita Granger.

- ¿Qué opinión te merece?

- Es una joven con ganas de aprender, noto una gran ambición en su deseo de conocimiento.

- Yo también lo he notado - dijo Mcgonagall - me recuerda mucho a mi cuando era alumna.

- Bueno, Pomoma, ¿qué hay de tus alumnos?

- Sobre todo sobresale la joven Bones, es una joven con ganas de superarse.

- ¿Y tu Severus? ¿hay algún alumno remarcable?

- Tal y como esperaba Draco sobresale en pociones, pero el mejor alumno es el señor Potter.

- ¿Tan bueno es? - pregunto Dumbledore preocupado.

- No solo en pociones, por lo que he visto gracias a Harry la casa Slytherin ha ganado casi cien puntos en la primera semana.

- Es cierto, tengo que reconocer que a cada uno de nosotros nos gustaría tenerlo en nuestra casa - dijo Mcgonagall - no solo por lo inteligente que es, es como un nexo entre alumnos, fijaos que ha hecho amistad con alumnos de todas las casas.

Dumbledore estaba molesto, esperaba que el joven fuera bueno en algunas materias no en todas, además, su comportamiento con la gente le recordaba demasiado a Lord Voldemort en sus años de colegio, pero por lo que veía Harry se ganaba a la gente por el respeto y no por el miedo. Debía tenerlo vigilado y por suerte ya tenía a alguien en mente.

- Bien eso es todo por hoy.

Snape debía darse prisa, había notado como Dumbledore parecía molesto con la información sobre Harry, debía informar a su sobrino.

- Filius, pídele a la señorita Granger que se pase por aquí cuanto antes.

- No habrá problema Albus, la traeré en diez minutos.

- Bien, la reunión ha terminado gracias por todo.

Los profesores salieron mientras Dumbledore se quedaba sentado en la sala pensativo, debía tener cuidado con el joven Potter, no debía ser tan bueno y hábil, además de que no tenía que tener amistad con tantas personas que le podían ocasionar problemas.

Por suerte tenía la intención de que la señorita Granger fuera sus ojos y oídos. Al cabo de quince minutos Hermione entro en la sala.

- Buenos días señorita Granger.

- Buenas director ¿Qué desea de mi?

- Necesito su ayuda para mantener vigilado al señor Potter, aunque es un buen joven, estoy preocupado por algunas de sus compañías.

- ¿Los Slytherin?

- En efecto, es usted muy perspicaz, quiero que me informe cada vez que usted este con Harry de lo que hablan y de que tratan, a cambio usted puede ganar grandes cosas.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Lamentablemente en la sociedad mágica un nacido de muggles no tiene casi ningún poder, por eso cuando usted cumpla los diecisiete años, la edad donde se pasa a ser adulto en nuestra comunidad, podrá tener acceso a un rango mayor dentro de la comunidad, además de grandes cantidades de dinero y libros raros que solo podrían tener acceso los hijos de familias antiguas.

Granger abrió los ojos con sorpresa, por lo que había leído todo aquello le haría ser alguien muy importante y la joven no dudo ni un momento.

- Acepto director Dumbledore.

- Bien señorita, espero sus informes, como sería muy raro que viniera mucho, quiero un informe por trimestre.

- Así lo hare director, no le defraudare.

- Eso espero, puedes irte.

La joven salió del despacho sin darse cuenta como una figura invisible había estado escuchando toda la conversación, con calma la figura se alejo del lugar y en un sitio donde no hubiera nadie retiro el hechizo. Severus Snape se había quedado camuflado para escucharlo todo y al igual que le había explicado Harry la joven estaba dispuesta a volver a traicionarlo.

Con calma fue hacia la sala común ya que esperaba que el joven se encontrara allí al llegar entro y vio como lo que había parecido ser una reunión. Harry vio a Severus y se dirigió a él.

- Tengo que hablar contigo Potter, ven conmigo.

Harry siguió al profesor hasta el despacho, allí el joven se sentó.

- Lo primero de todo debes saber que acabo de tener una reunión con los demás jefes de casa y Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Severus le empezó a contar sobre la reunión, sobre las molestias de Dumbledore ante sus conocimientos y amistades, también le revelo que Dumbledore había contactado con Granger y la joven había aceptado la oferta.

- Por fin ha pasado.

- Cuando Dumbledore pidió a Filius que trajera a la joven me camufle y escuche toda la conversación.

- Era esperable, habrá que tenerla vigilada por eso se me ha ocurrido una idea.

- ¿Cuál?

- Necesito dominar oclumancia y legeremancia, tengo algunas nociones de oclumancia y aunque mi nivel ha mejorado desde que se desbloquearon mis habilidades alguien como Dumbledore podría traspasar mis barreras.

- Esta bien, podemos quedar los fines de semana y te enseñare, empezaremos el próximo fin de semana, mientras te doy un par de libros de ambas materias para que te los leas esta semana.

- Esta bien, no habrá ningún problema.

- Ahora me gustaría saber que ha pasado en la sala común.

- Hemos tenido una conversación sobre algunas de mis amistades, te contare todo.

Harry con calma empezó a relatar lo sucedido cuando había llegado a la sala con Draco y Zabinni.

- Flash Back -

Harry, Draco y Blaise entraron en la sala común de Slytherin cuando los dos prefectos de la casa y varios alumnos de cursos superiores los pararon.

- ¿Pasa algo? - pregunto Harry.

- Deseamos hablar contigo Potter.

- Pues entremos en la sala, no queremos que nadie más nos escuche.

Entraron en la sala donde muchos alumnos se quedaron mirando a Harry, el joven que no sabía que pasaba se sentó tranquilamente. Tras eso miro a Flint.

- ¿Qué pasa Flint?

- Algunos alumnos no están de acuerdo con determinada gente que te juntas.

- Si me dices a quien te refieres, podre aclararte las dudas.

- Se trata de Longbottom, los Weasley, Susan Bones y sobre todo la sangre sucia Granger.

- Os responderé a todos los motivos por lo que me junto con esas personas.

- Primero queremos saber sobre Longbottom y los gemelos Weasley.

- Bien empezare por Neville, es cierto que es un Gryffindor y yo un Slytherin pero la amistad que tengo con él no tiene que ver con las casas sino con las familias.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Por si no lo sabes la familia Potter y la familia Longbottom han sido aliados durante siglos y es una alianza que me conviene tener.

- Eso no lo sabíamos, si se trata de una alianza entre familias nobles es algo que no nos concierne.

- También así me cuenta muchos de los movimientos de la casa Gryffindor, por lo que estoy enterado de las acciones de la casa.

Los interlocutores estuvieron de acuerdo con las palabras y aunque alguno no estaba convencido no dijo nada.

- En cuanto a los gemelos Weasley, puede que se opine de ellos que son unos inútiles que solo se dedican a gastar bromas, pero deberían ver la inteligencia que hay detrás de las bromas.

- ¿Qué inteligencia van a tener esos dos?

- Si no lo ven lo explicare, los gemelos Weasley son capaces de realizar multitud de bromas a todos los alumnos, incluso los que son de cursos superiores, ser capaces de atraer a las personas para tenderles una trampa es una labor muy útil, además de que conocen varios pasadizos del colegio de los cuales me han hablado de alguno.

- ¿Eso que tiene que ver?

- Imagínense que en vez de bromas usasen esos conocimientos para atacar a la gente, el daño causado sería enorme, no sabríamos como pararlos, conocer sus movimientos nos puede ayudar.

Los argumentos de Harry dejaron a todos sin palabras, nunca habían pensado algo así sobre los gemelos.

- Está bien, ahora habla sobre tu amistad con Susan Bones, que labor puede tener una inútil Hufflepuff.

- Por lo que se Susan es la mejor alumna de los primeros años de su casa, pero ese no es el motivo, el principal motivo son los contactos.

- ¿Contactos?

- Quizas Daphne o Draco os puedan arrojar algo de luz ¿Draco tu padre va mucho por el ministerio?

- Si, es un buen amigo del primer ministro.

- ¿Tu padre conoce a quien dirige el departamento de leyes mágicas?

- De vista, no la conoce en persona.

- ¿Cuál es su nombre?

- Amelia Bones.

- Para que lo sepan Susan es la sobrina de Amelia Bones, yo creo que tener amistad con Susan para poder conocer a una gran autoridad del ministerio es algo que no se puede desperdiciar dependiendo a que casa pertenece la joven.

Otra vez los interlocutores se quedaron callados, las razones de Harry eran contundentes y nadie le replicaba. Harry veía las reacciones y estaba contento pero sabía que aun quedaba la prueba más dura. Su relación con Granger.

- Solo queda una persona de la que debo hablar y es Granger, pero antes de decir nada quiero que no se le diga sangre sucia ya que mi madre era nacida de muggles y tuvo que sufrir lo mismo.

- Esta bien, no pronunciaremos esas palabras, pero no nos gusta ver a un Slytherin con alguien de su calaña.

- Quiero saber una cosa ¿pensáis que podríamos ganar a los muggles si decidieran atacarnos?

- Claro que si, somos mejores que los muggles.

- ¿Conoces con que luchan los muggles?

- No, pero no importa, sus armas seguro que no son para tanto.

- Para que lo sepas los muggles tienen armas que incluso pueden destruir una ciudad por completo.

- Eso es imposible.

- Hay está el problema, te crees superior a los muggles pero no sabes de sus conocimientos, aunque tengo que reconocer que es debido a lo que se enseña en el colegio.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Que según lo que he visto de los libros de estudios muggles son libros con un atraso de más de cincuenta años.

- ¿Pero eso no quiere decir nada?

- Lo que quiero que veas es que estas subestimando completamente a los muggles y a los hijos de muggles, nosotros no conocemos nada de ellos, pero gracias a los nacidos de muggles ellos conocen como luchamos, si llegase a haber una guerra seguramente perderíamos, no solo por falta de conocimientos sino que nuestro número es mucho menor que el de los muggles.

Los interlocutores estuvieron asombrados ante aquellas palabras, unas palabras llenas de sabiduría y a la vez contundentes e irrefutables. Nadie dijo nada en contra de Harry, incluso los alumnos más fieles a no juntarse con los hijos de muggles estaban de acuerdo.

- ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer?

- Puedo conseguir algunos libros donde podáis ver los últimos conocimientos muggles, pero lo que sí es seguro es que hasta navidades me será imposible, además, nadie debe enterarse de lo que estamos haciendo por lo que debéis de ser lo más discretos posibles.

- Esta bien Harry Potter, te haremos caso.

En ese momento la puerta de la sala común se abrió y vieron como entraba el profesor Snape y todos se fueron cada uno por su lado.

- Fin Flash Back -

Severus estaba sorprendido ante la reunión que había tenido lugar, nunca se imagino que Harry pudiera hablar de esa manera a los Slytherin, no era un cambio drástico sino hacerles ver de una manera fácil y sencilla como todo no era tan fácil como pensaban.

- Debo decir que estoy muy orgulloso de ti, espero que eso cambie en parte a los Slytherin.

- No es que cambien sino que abran los ojos y no traten a los muggles como inútiles.

- Bueno dejemos eso a parte, me dijiste que me ibas a entregar un diario con tus aventuras en tu otra vida.

- Cierto.

Harry entonces se puso de pie y sacando su baúl lo agrando.

- Ese no es un baúl reglamentario ¿verdad?

- Puedes comprobarlo, sígueme.

Los dos entraron en el baúl y Severus vio maravillado la sala de estar.

- Aquí planeo tener ciertas reuniones, pero antes debo hacerme con cierto objeto.

- ¿Qué objeto?

- El armario evanescente, el otro está en la tienda de Borgin and Burkes y puede ser muy útil para poder entrar y salir del castillo.

- Sería muy útil.

- Sígueme, te mostrare todo.

Tras la sala de estar el profesor quedo sorprendido ante la biblioteca de Harry, allí había una gran variedad de libros incluso algunos que estaban prohibidos en Hogwarts.

- ¿Has leído todos los libros?

- Aun me faltan varios libros, por ejemplo aun no he tocado los libros que saque de la bóveda de los Potter, estoy concentrándome en estudiar varios idiomas y los libros de segundo año de Durmstrang.

- ¿Qué idiomas?

- Latin, frances y duendigozna.

Severus quedo impresionado y vio que encima del escritorio había lo que parecía un libro escrito a mano. Harry se acerco y lo cogió.

- Este libro es sobre mis dos primeros años, para la semana que viene tendré tercero y cuarto.

- Lo empezare a leer pronto.

- Sigamos, aun quedan cosas por ver.

Lo siguiente que vieron era el laboratorio de pociones, varios calderos estaban llenos de varias pociones básicas y otro por ejemplo estaban preparando otro tipo de pociones más complicadas.

- Por lo que veo está claro que podrías pasar los EXTASIS sin problemas.

- Mi principal labor es crear poción multijugos, veritaserum y matalobos - dijo Harry comprobando las pociones - quiero crearlas a la perfección para luego poder mejorarlas.

- Son pociones muy complejas ¿cómo pretendes mejorarlas?

- Tengo el deseo de que la poción multijugos sea más potente y que sea necesario un pequeño trago para que dure más tiempo el efecto. Sobre la poción veritaserum quiero crear una poción que haga todo lo contrario que lo que diga una persona sea totalmente mentira y la poción matalobos estoy planeando que quien la beba siga tenga el completo control de su cuerpo y mente conservando toda la furia y fuerza del lobo.

- Te ayudare con las pociones.

- Esperaba que me ayudes con otro tipo de poción, no sé como sintetizar el elixir de la vida.

- Es bastante complejo, préstame la piedra y espero tener el elixir en una semana.

- Yo mientras seguiré con mi investigación.

- ¿Aun falta algo por ver?

- En realidad falta el lugar donde practico mis hechizos y pruebo las pociones.

- ¿Una sala de entrenamiento?

- Se le puede llamar así.

Harry guio al hombre al último cuarto del baúl y se quedo sorprendido ante que el joven tuviera una prisión en aquel lugar.

- ¡Qué demonios!

- Yo creo que la mejor manera de probar hechizos y pociones es probarlas donde mejor se verán los resultados.

- Sorprendente, veo que no pierdes el tiempo.

- Cierto, de momento tengo estos cinco, les he informado de que solo podrán salir de aquí si son sinceros en querer morir.

Severus vio como los cinco prisioneros estaban todos desnudos y tres de ellos con síntomas de haber sido maltratados y torturados, los que más dañados se veían eran los dos hombres y una de las mujeres tenía algunos cortes.

- Si quieres diversión puedes quedarte un poco, el baúl está protegido para que la magia no sea detectada.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer tu?

- Voy a traer el armario, así podre ir a Borgin and Burkes.

- Pues entonces me quedo un rato, quiero recuperar viejas costumbres.

Harry salió de la sala dejando a Snape en la mazmorra, rápidamente el hombre fue a una de las mujeres y la saco por la fuerza de la jaula.

- ¿Quién eres?

- Quien te va a poner hoy en tu sitio.

- Suélteme, por favor, ayúdeme a salir de aquí.

- Creo que sabes que solo saldrás de aquí muerta.

Arrastrándola de los pelos, Severus coloco a la mujer de rodillas delante de él. Con calma el profesor se desnudo dejando ver un enorme pene el cual mostro a la muchacha.

- ¿Sabes lo que va a pasar ahora verdad?

- Por favor señor, no lo haga.

Severus apunto con la varita a la mujer y un rayo de luz roja la golpeo.

- ¿Qué me ha hecho?

- Nada de lo que preocuparse, vas a ser tú la que venga a mí.

- ¡Jamas!

La mujer no se movió durante unos minutos cuando empezó a sentir su cuerpo arder, con ganas enormes de practicar sexo.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me está pasando?

- Un pequeño hechizo que te hace estar completamente extasiada, si quieres podemos empezar.

La mujer se tumbo y se abrió de piernas.

- Por favor, acabe con esto.

- Que fácil ha sido, pero primero quiero que demuestres de lo que eres capaz con la boca.

La mujer sin pensárselo empezó a introducirse el pene de Severus en la boca, con calma estuvo lamiendo y saboreando el miembro del profesor durante varios minutos hasta que Severus lo saco de golpe.

- Bien hecho zorra, prepárate para el siguiente paso.

Sin miramientos Severus abrió las piernas de la joven y colocando el pene en la entrada de la vagina de la muchacha entro de golpe propiciando un grito de dolor, las sacudidas eran salvajes y la joven lloraba de dolor. Cuando Severus termino saco el pene ensangrentado de la joven. Encaro a la joven y le puso el miembro en la boca.

- Límpialo.

- No por favor, no quiero.

- ¡Crucio!

La mujer empezó a retorcerse y gritar de dolor, tras terminar la tortura rápidamente cogió el pene con las dos manos y se puso a limpiar la sangre con su boca.

- Veo que aprendes rápido, eso está bien, es lo que se busca en una buena esclava.

La mujer limpió toda la sangre y cuando fue a sacar el pene de la boca Severus la detuvo.

- Ya está a punto de terminar, sabes lo que va a pasar compórtate como una buena zorra.

La mujer asintió con lágrimas en los ojos, aquello era asqueroso para ella pero no tenía otra opción, tras un rato sintió como un líquido espeso entro en su boca y se vio obligada a tragarlo.

Severus tras llegar al estasis saco el pene de la boca de la mujer, viendo que su miembro estaba completamente limpio sonrió.

- Bien hecho zorra, por hoy hemos terminado.

De nuevo arrastro a la mujer de los cabellos y la volvió a encerrar en su celda, tras vestirse salió del lugar y al llegar a la sala de estar vio que Harry estaba colocando el armario evanescente con cuidado. Harry lo vio entrar y le pregunto.

- ¿Te has divertido?

- Bastante, ¿te ha costado traer el armario?

- Un poco, tuve que esquivar a Filch y a un par de alumnos de séptimo, pero no ha habido problemas.

- ¿Ahora qué harás?

- Lo primero es preparar el elixir de la vida, pero antes de dárselo al abuelo debemos hablar con él.

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Se que cuando empiece a recuperar fuerzas la marca oscura empezara a notarse, eso debe ser evitado, hay algunos que si notan la marca podrían alertar a gente que no queremos, para poder contactar con los seguidores podemos pedirse a Lucius Malfoy.

- Es cierto que Lucius tiene los contactos necesarios, el se encargara sin problemas.

- Pues entonces ves preparando el elixir de la vida.

- Me pondré a ello, pero antes debería avisar a Lucius.

- Usa el armario para ir a Borgin and Burkes, yo mientras traeré a Draco y podremos tener una tranquila reunión.

Harry vio como Snape entraba por el armario y rápidamente el salió del baúl para buscar a Draco. Lo encontró en la sala común junto con Crabble y Goyle.

- Draco necesito que vengas conmigo al despacho del profesor Snape.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Cuando lleguemos te lo explico.

Los dos muchachos fueron al despacho y allí entraron en el baúl, Draco se quedo sorprendido de ver a su padre allí dentro con el profesor Snape.

- Padre ¿qué es este lugar?

- Eso quiero saber yo.

- Este es mi baúl Draco, señor Malfoy un honor conocerlo.

- Lo mismo digo señor Potter, cuando mi hijo me informo de su amistad y su estancia en Slytherin quede muy impresionado.

- Lo primero que se debe saber es que no se puede hablar de este baúl ni de lo que se encuentra en él, tampoco se puede hablar sobre lo que se hable aquí.

- Severus me ha informado que se trata sobre un asunto muy importante, tanto mi hijo y yo estamos dispuestos a realizar el juramento mágico que haga falta, así me lo ha pedido Severus.

Primero Lucius y luego Draco realizaron el juramento, Harry sonrió complacido y empezó a hablar.

- Lo que deben saber sobre todo es que esta reunión es para preparar lo necesario para el resurgimiento del señor oscuro.

Lucius y Draco estuvieron sorprendidos, no se esperaban aquello.

- ¿De qué está hablando señor Potter?

- Será mejor que empiece por el principio.

Con calma Harry fue contando todo sobre su linaje, su pasado y su viaje en el tiempo, los descubrimientos que había hecho y por último sus planes.

- Sabía que Dumbledore podía ser algo manipulador, pero llegar a eso es indignante.

- Pero así es señor Malfoy.

- ¿Qué necesitas entonces de mi?

- El elixir de la vida resucitara a mi abuelo, pero como le he contado quiero pedirle que la marca no se note, por lo que necesito que contacte con aquellos que son fieles para transmitir que el señor oscuro estará dentro de poco entre nosotros.

- ¿Yo que hago aquí Harry?

- Draco tu vas a entrenar para mejorar tu magia, puedo hacer que nuestra magia sea indetectable gracias a la poción de Borgin and Burkes.

- Nosotros ya tenemos acceso a la poción.

- Entonces solo queda una cosa, Draco y yo debemos dominar la oclumancia para evitar que Dumbledore entre en nuestros pensamientos.

- Como eso lleva tiempo os entregare a cada uno una poción que protegerá vuestras mentes - dijo Snape.

- Está bien.

- Pues ahora cada uno a su labor.

Con calma salieron todos del baúl salvo Lucius que se marcho por el armario. Harry recogió el baúl, y él y Draco se marcharon a la sala común, más concretamente a su habitación, allí de nuevo entraron en el baúl.

Harry fue ayudando durante las próximas semanas a Draco sobre las artes oscuras y hechizos de mayor nivel. También hizo que el joven entrenase con los esclavos, algo que sorprendió de sobremanera al joven Malfoy.

Durante esas semanas Harry seguía actuando a la luz de todos como una persona normal y estudiosa, que era amable con casi todo el mundo y no se metía en ningún problema.

Mientras estudiaba el joven escribió el resto de libros sobre sus demás años y se los entrego a Severus, cuando el hombre llego a la historia de su muerte y todo lo que había pasado estaba completamente sorprendido.

Por otro lado Dumbledore estaba alerta sin saber lo que verdaderamente estaba sucediendo en el colegio, el viejo aunque furioso por no tener mucho control sobre Harry y saber de la inteligencia del joven, no le daba mucha importancia ya que salvo eso no hacía nada para llamar la atención.

Cuando quedaba una semana para Halloween que era donde Harry tenía pensado contactar con Voldemort tuvo una reunión en el baúl de Harry. A ella se presentaron los pocos miembros del círculo central de Lord Voldemort que Lucius había contactado, entre ellos estaban los hermanos Carrow, Avery, Macnair, Greyback y Nott padre. Harry entro en el baúl acompañado de Severus y aunque todos los asistentes estaban sorprendidos salvo Lucius no dijeron nada.

- Gracias a todos por venir.

- Esto es una sorpresa el mismo Harry Potter en persona, dirigiéndose a nosotros.

- Gracias por sus palabras señor Macnair - dijo Harry sonriente sabiendo que eran con sarcasmo - les he citado para hablar del regreso del señor tenebroso.

- ¿De qué estás hablando Potter? que interés tienes tú en el regreso de nuestro maestro.

- Todo será respondido señor Nott, pero me hace gracia que lo llamen maestro cuando todos ustedes y no excluyo a nadie lo dieron por muerto.

- Eso es cierto Harry, pero en su regreso nos arrepentiremos.

- Grandes palabras señor Malfoy - Harry saco un pergamino - este árbol genealógico aclarara gran parte de las dudas de porque quiero restaurar en su poder al señor tenebroso.

Todos los mortifagos salvo Malfoy y Severus vieron con asombro cómo se pone en aquel árbol a Lord Voldemort como abuelo de Harry y padre de Severus.

- ¿Qué significa esto?

- Es tal y como parece, soy el nieto del señor tenebroso y voy a ayudarle a regresar con todo su poder.

- ¿Cómo lo hará señor Potter?

- Eso no es de su incumbencia Avery, pero les aseguro que para Halloween mi abuelo regresara.

- ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

- Los he contactado para que estén avisados, antes de traer a mi abuelo con todo su poder, quiero evitar que la marca tenebrosa se note y así que los traidores como Karkarov no delaten nada.

- Me parece una buena idea, los que están presos en Azkaban, también lo notarían y sabemos que Bellatrix no podrá callarse.

- Es cierto señor Nott.

- Me parece una buena idea, tiene mi apoyo joven señor.

- Una última cosa, para celebrar el ascenso del señor tenebroso quiero dar una fiesta en este baúl.

- ¿Qué debemos hacer?

- Deben traer cada uno un par de muggles, preferiblemente vagabundos que no se note mucho su desaparición, nos divertiremos con ellos, busquen cada uno en zonas alejadas unos de otros y en días diferentes, tráiganlos por la noche a partir de las diez de la noche.

- No me esperaba algo así, está claro que eres el nieto del señor tenebroso, es un gran honor para mí servirle.

Las palabras de subordinación de Nott las repitieron todos los presentes, mientras salían todos Harry pidió a Nott que se quedara.

- ¿Qué desea señor?

- Quiero que tú en vez de los muggles traigas a otra persona, debes traer para Halloween a Karkarov, el traidor será castigado.

- ¿Lo matara?

- Lo vamos a necesitar vivo para conocer todos los secretos del colegio, usaremos a alguien para que se haga pasar por él con poción multijugos, así tendremos el control del colegio y podremos tener acceso a su biblioteca y sus secretos.

- Igor Karkarov estará aquí para ese momento tiene mi palabra.

- Eso espero señor Nott.

El hombre salió por el armario dejando solos a Severus, Harry y Lucius.

- ¿Le ha contado a Narcisa?

- Mi esposa está al tanto, no se preocupe, todo se desarrollara como queremos.

- Solo faltan un par de detalles de los que me encargare personalmente.

- ¿Qué detalles?

- Pettigrew y Trelawey.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Pettigrew?

- Esta en el colegio camuflado como mascota, como no lo sabéis es un animago.

- ¿Y Trelawey?

- Debo evitar que realice alguna profecía, por eso esta noche esa mujer tendrá un desafortunado accidente.

- Entonces marchare para mi labor, estoy deseando el momento señor Potter.

- Será un momento histórico.

Harry abandono el baúl y al ser de noche se dirigió con la capa de invisibilidad al despacho de Trelawey, entro en silencio en el despacho e insonorizo el lugar con un movimiento de mano, no quería que se detectase la magia de su varita. Ya allí procedió a realizar algo de ruido y tal como esperaba la profesora salió de la habitación aun vestida.

- ¿Quién está ahí?

Harry movió una de las estanterías para atraer a la mujer hacía donde estaba y cuando estuvo a suficiente distancia, el joven tiro la estantería haciendo que varias bolas de cristal golpearan la cabeza de la mujer. La imagen era de la mujer tumbada en el suelo, con la estantería sobre ella, varias bolas de cristal a su alrededor y un gran charco de sangre que se extendía.

Harry comprobó que estaba muerta y salió de allí en silencio, tras retirar el hechizo silenciador se dirigió a la sala común y se puso a descansar.

Al día siguiente el colegio de Hogwarts era un hervidero, los alumnos se habían enterado de la muerte de un profesor. Un equipo de aurores se presento en el colegio para investigar pero todo fue en vano, no había ninguna prueba de asesinato y lo consideraron un desafortunado accidente.

Aquello era una gran victoria para Harry que se completaría con el regreso del señor oscuro.

**¿Les ha gustado? espero que sí, ha sido un capítulo algo complicado de escribir pero me alegro de haberlo terminado.**

**Ahora las aclaraciones sobre los reivews de Loquin y de X-Golden Fenix-X. Hermione va a ser una traidora en esta historia, no va a ser pareja de Harry.**

**Para el siguiente capítulo que ya está en proceso es el regreso del señor tenebroso, va a ser un capítulo bastante brutal y sádico, además de que el señor tenebroso conocerá el verdadero parentesco que tiene con Harry.**

**Hay un par de sorpresas más pero esas quiero que las lean ustedes mismos. Hasta el próximo capítulo, espero leer muchos comentarios.**


	5. El regreso del señor oscuro

**Hola a todos, siento mucho el retraso pero aquí les dejo uno de los capítulos más esperados del fic. Aquí tienen la resurrección del señor oscuro, con violaciones, torturas y sangre. Hay alguna que otra sorpresa que verán según lean el capítulo.**

**Al final del capítulo como siempre dejo algunas aclaraciones para los lectores.**

**Capítulo 5**

**El regreso del señor oscuro**

Quedaban un par de días para Halloween y el colegio seguía con las clases tranquilamente, la muerte hacia unos días de un profesor había provocado revuelo en los alumnos pero los profesores consiguieron calmarlos.

Solo dos personas en el castillo sabían la verdad sobre lo que le había pasado a la profesora, se trataban de Severus Snape y Harry Potter. Harry por ser el artífice de la muerte de la mujer y Severus lo sabía debido a que su sobrino se lo había contado.

El profesor entendió el motivo, aquella mujer había realizado la profecía por la que el señor tenebroso había ido a por Harry y si las cosas cambiaban podría haber realizo otra profecía, ese fue el motivo para eliminar a la mujer.

Durante esos días el profesor de pociones también había conseguido terminar el proceso para el elixir de la vida, no sabía que planes tenía Harry para entregar el elixir al señor oscuro pero estaba deseando saber que iba a pasar.

Harry se encontraba en su baúl tranquilamente escribiendo un pergamino, hacia unos momentos había recibido otro par de prisioneros para las festividades y los había examinado. Los prisioneros al ser vagabundos estaban algo desnutridos, pero varias pociones y mucho alimento los dejaron a la perfección.

Estaba terminando el pergamino cuando noto que el armario se abría y varias personas entraban. Fue a ver de quien se trataba y se alegro al ver entrar a Nott con el cuerpo inconsciente de Karkarov.

- Tal y como me pidió señor.

- Bien hecho Nott ¿ha costado trabajo?

- No mucho, Karkarov es algo inútil.

- ¿Qué pasa con Durmstrang?

- Lo capture ayer y lo estuve interrogando durante varias horas, uno de nuestros contactos está haciéndose pasar por él.

- Buen trabajo, llévalo a una de las celdas y déjalo allí, luego debes marcharte.

- Como ordene mi señor.

Harry vio como Nott desaparecía por una puerta con el cuerpo de Karkarov, con calma siguió escribiendo el pergamino, al rato Nott se despidió de Harry y salió por el armario. Cuando Harry termino de escribir, cogió un par de frasquitos con poción, salió del baúl, lo guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y salió con cuidado de la sala común de Slyhterin.

Tras ponerse la capa de invisibilidad el joven se marcho hacia el despacho de Quirrell, debía ponerse en contacto con Voldemort y era el momento, entro en el despacho y tras colocar el pergamino en un sitio visible empezó a hacer ruido para despertar al profesor.

En un instante Quirrell apareció dando a entender que estaba despierto, tras buscar con la mirada por el cuarto vio el pergamino y lo cogió. Al abrirlo vio que no iba dirigido a él.

- Mi señor es una carta para usted.

- Dime que dice idiota.

Quirrell comenzó a leer la carta.

_Al señor tenebroso:_

_Mi señor esta carta es para informarle que tengo acceso al elixir de la vida creado a partir de la piedra filosofal. Pero antes de darle el elixir para que usted recupere fuerzas necesito que evite que la marca tenebrosa sea visible y notable. Debemos tener cuidado para que de momento nadie sepa de su regreso._

_Un fiel servidor._

Tras leer la carta Harry salió de debajo de la capa, pero como llevaba una capucha no se le reconocía, salió un poco a la luz para dejarse ver.

- Deseo hablar con el señor oscuro cara a cara.

- No sé quién eres pero pagaras tu insolencia.

- ¡Cállate Quirrell!

La voz salió del turbante, potente y amenazadora.

- Lo primero sería silenciar la habitación mi señor, no queremos invitados indeseados.

Harry tras decir eso realizo un movimiento de mano para silenciar la sala.

- Quirrell, quiero hablar con esta persona.

- Si maestro.

Quirrell se quito el turbante y se dio la vuelta, al igual que la última vez la cara de Lord Voldemort apareció en la parte posterior de la cabeza del profesor.

- ¿Quién eres?

Harry ante esa respuesta se dirigió la varita a la sien.

- ¡Juro por mi magia y por mi vida que todo lo que le voy a contar al señor tenebroso es cierto!

Una luz ilumino a Harry, cuando termino el joven cogió una silla y tomo asiento.

- Son pocos los que se atreven a eso, ¿quién eres?

Harry se quito la capucha dejando a la luz sus rasgos, ante aquella visión las pocas pupilas del señor tenebroso se abrieron de asombro.

- Harry Potter, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez.

- Demasiado, usted desapareció y yo fui condenado a vivir con unos muggles estúpidos que me hicieron su esclavo.

- ¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿Qué es eso de que tienes el elixir de la vida?

- Hay una manera muy fácil de entender por qué hago todo esto.

Harry saco su árbol genealógico y lo agrando, el señor oscuro se quedo sorprendido al ver que Harry figuraba como su nieto.

- ¡Esto debe ser mentira, mi hija murió por culpa de unos muggles!

- He realizado un juramento mi señor, todo lo que hay escrito es cierto.

- Quiero una explicación.

- Es una historia larga, por lo que debe tomarse el elixir, pero antes quiero que evite lo de la marca.

Harry vio como Voldemort empezó a murmurar en parsel y un brillo cubrió a Quirrell.

- Ya esta, nadie notara la marca.

Harry entonces entrego uno de los frasquitos con el elixir a Quirrell el cual hizo que la cara de Lord Voldemort bebiera la poción. Nada más hacerlo Quirrell empezó a gritar de dolor mientras Harry veía fascinado como el espectro de Voldemort salía del cuerpo del profesor y tomaba forma corpórea. Cuando termino el proceso, Quirrell cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Lord Voldemort vio que estaba totalmente desnudo y cogiendo una varita guardada en un cajón conjuro algo de ropa, tras eso el hombre se miro varios minutos comprobando que todo había salido a la perfección.

- Veo que vuelve a tener el aspecto de antes de su caída señor, el efecto de la poción durara una semana.

- Me sorprende que sepas como eran antes, eras un bebe.

- Todo tendrá su explicación, el motivo por el que le he restaurado, como supe de mi herencia, todo será revelado.

- Explícate.

- Lo primero que debe saber es que aunque tengo el cuerpo de un muchacho de once años, mi mente es de 20 años, use un ritual para viajar en el tiempo, pero que solo se trasladara mi mente.

- ¿Qué ritual es ese?

- Se trata de un ritual creado por Walburga Black, quería cambiar el destino de sus hijos, pero murió antes de hacerlo.

- ¿Cómo tuviste acceso al ritual?

- En aquella época era el heredero de la casa Black, tras la muerte de Sirius y el no tener hijos me lo dejo todo a mí por ser su ahijado.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué sucedió para que decidieras regresar en el tiempo?

- Fue durante un entrenamiento en la escuela de aurores.

Harry con calma le estuvo contando cómo había descubierto sobre las pociones y hechizos que había en él. Como había interrogado a sus supuestos amigos, como los duendes le había ayudado.

Voldemort estaba furioso, no se esperaba que Dumbledore fuera capaz de algo así, si el viejo sabía lo de Lily, es probable que tuviera algo que ver.

- ¿Qué paso conmigo?

- Regresaste pero lamentablemente te derrote, encontré los horrocruxes y los destruí.

- Veo que Dumbledore sabía sobre como sobreviví.

- Ahora ya no importa, Dumbledore caerá, no hoy ni mañana, pero cuando eso suceda no solo morirá, sino que toda su fama será destruida.

- ¿Qué planeas?

- Debemos fortalecernos, lo primero es evitar que se debilite mi señor.

- ¿Cómo lo harás?

Harry ante eso saco una pequeña diadema de un bolsillo, Voldemort la reconoció como la tiara de Ravenclaw en la cual estaba guardada una parte de su alma.

- Debe traspasarse la parte de su alma encerrada, así el poder regresara y gracias al elixir de la vida será inmortal.

Voldemort coloco la tiara en la mesa y apunto con su varita al objeto. De pronto una sombra negra empezó a emerger de la tiara y se iba fundiendo con Voldemort, poco a poco el trozo de alma entraba dentro de su poseedor y al cabo de unos minutos una luz oscura ilumino el cuerpo del señor tenebroso. Cuando la luz termino el aspecto del señor oscuro había cambiado ligeramente, las ranuras de la nariz ya no eran tan pronunciadas y su tez blanca tenía una tonalidad más oscura.

Harry que había observado el ritual absorto estaba maravillado.

- Ha funcionado a la perfección.

- Bien hecho Harry, has demostrado ser un digno Slytherin, astuto e inteligente.

- Sus palabras son un honor señor.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para contactar con los mortifagos?

- Debe seguirme y todo le será explicado.

Harry le pidió al señor tenebroso que se desilusionara y le siguiera hacía el despacho del profesor de pociones. Voldemort entonces comprendió que probablemente Snape estaba al tanto de todo, el hombre quería ver que le decía su hijo.

Cuando aquel joven había aparecido ante él por primera vez sabía de quien se trataba, sabía perfectamente que el joven era su hijo ya que cuando nació su madre le informo, también le informo del nacimiento de su hija.

Pero todo cambio cuando se entero de que su hija había sido asesinada por culpa de unos muggles que atacaron una zona muggle mientras Eileen estaba con sus dos hijos paseando. El resultado fue la supuesta muerte de su hija. Había encontrado a los culpables y los había asesinado a ellos y a sus familias.

Y ahora muchos años después tenía delante a su nieto, el hijo de su hija fallecida, la hija que había asesinado para cumplir una profecía. Estaba claro que todo aquello tenía la firma de Dumbledore, el viejo nunca se ensuciaría de esa manera las manos, en vez de eso dejaría que un joven muchacho luchara contra su abuelo y viviera una vida de sufrimiento.

Cuando llegaron al despacho Harry entro sin tocar a la puerta. Snape que estaba aun despierto vio como la puerta se abría y por ella entraba Harry quitándose la capa de invisibilidad.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Harry?

- Todo ha salido a la perfección, el señor oscuro esta aquí.

Ante esas palabras Voldemort retiro el encantamiento y dejo ver su figura a Snape. El hombre se quedo estático pero al momento se arrodillo delante del señor oscuro.

- Levántate Severus, levántate hijo.

- ¿Lo sabíais mi señor?

- Claro que sí, pero creí que tu hermana había muerto, entre tu madre y yo decidimos nunca contarte nada.

- ¿Qué paso? ¿Qué le hizo creer que mi hermana había muerto?

- Unos muggles atacaron una zona muggle donde Eileen os solía pasear, Lily fue golpeada por un arma muggle explosiva o eso es lo que nos contaron. El cuerpo nunca fue encontrado y como había muchas víctimas no se investigo más.

- ¿Qué paso con los muggles?

- Los encontré, me encargue de ellos y de sus familias.

- Ojala siguiera alguno vivo, seguro que tenía información.

- Ahora sería mejor que pasáramos a otros asuntos ¿quién sabe de mi regreso?

Harry le conto como había reunido a algunos mortifagos y los planes que tenía, le conto sobre los amigos que tenía en Slytherin e incluso le hablo sobre la reunión que había tenido con algunos miembros de la casa de las serpientes.

- Parece que has hecho mucho en tan poco tiempo.

- Lo necesario para asegurar la victoria, de todos modos aun quedan cosas por hacer.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Debo encontrar a Pettigrew, por suerte se donde se encuentra, también debo ir ahora a la sala común de Gryffindor, hay cierto objeto que tengo que recuperar.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- De un mapa que permite ver a cada persona en el colegio, debo hacerme con él sino quiero que le descubran mi señor.

- Ves entonces y recupera ese mapa.

- Así lo hare mi señor - luego se dirigió a Severus - ¿tío cual es la contraseña de Gryffindor?

- Dumbledore.

- Curiosa contraseña.

Harry salió del cuarto no sin antes sacar su baúl y dejarlo en el suelo. Lo dejo allí como si dijera que podían entrar. Cuando Harry salió del cuarto Voldemort dirigió su mirada a Severus.

- ¿Qué hay en el baúl?

- Es una sorpresa mi señor, por favor sígame.

Severus guió al señor tenebroso por el baúl, le informo de cada aspecto de los cuartos incluyendo el armario evanescente. El señor oscuro maravillado vio como su nieto estudiaba duramente y progresaba rápidamente. Había vigilado al muchacho desde que entro a Slytherin y se notaba que era alguien que buscaba conocimiento y poder, al igual que él hace tanto tiempo en su juventud.

Pero no se esperaba que el muchacho resultara ser su nieto, pero no lo dudo, no solo por el árbol genealógico y el juramento, el muchacho tenía su misma forma de pensar cuando iba al colegio, buscar contactos que le sirvieran para sus propósitos.

Cuando entraron en la última habitación, Voldemort quedo sorprendido ante la escena, un par de decenas de prisioneros, por el aspecto todos muggle, pero se fijo en una jaula en el centro de la sala. En ella estaba una persona que si reconocía, se acerco a ella y sus sospechas fueron correctas cuando vio al traidor Karkarov inconsciente.

- Veo que Nott ya ha traído a Karkarov - Severus se dirigió a Voldemort - Harry le pidió que lo trajera vivo para ser interrogado y así tener el control sobre Durmstrang.

- Magnifico.

Voldemort dirigió su varita contra Karkarov y lo reanimo, cuando el hombre despertó miro confuso a ver donde estaba, lo último que recordaba era la visita de Nott y de otra persona.

Miro donde estaba para comprobar que estaba en una jaula y vio un par de personas delante de él. Cuando vio de quienes se trataban el hombre empezó a temblar de miedo.

- No, no puede ser.

- ¿Asustado Igor? es normal no tolero traidores.

- Mi señor los otros también le traicionaron, no le buscaron.

- Pero no entregaron a mortifagos como hiciste tu Igor. Ellos serán castigados por sus faltas pero tú entregaste a siervos fieles y eso no será perdonado.

- Por favor mi señor piedad.

- ¡Crucio! - el hechizo golpeo a Karkarov que se retorcía de dolor - no hay piedad.

En ese momento Harry entro en la sala con un pergamino en la mano.

- Bienvenido Harry.

- Mi señor, veo que habéis descubierto al traidor.

- Un buen regalo, me gusta el lugar.

- Tengo pensado que aquí se celebre la reunión el Halloween para celebrar su regreso, para eso son los prisioneros nuevos.

- ¿Y los otros?

- Los estaba usando para entrenar y divertirme, fueron mis primeros prisioneros.

Harry entonces avanzo hacia Karkarov que lo miraba sorprendido, no entendía que hacia allí Harry Potter, el niño que vivió no podía estar del lado del señor oscuro.

Harry apunto con su varita a Karkarov.

- ¡Sectusempra!

El hechizo golpeo a Karkarov haciéndole sangrar por todas partes de su cuerpo. Tras eso Harry en vez de curarlo de forma normal usaba un hechizo de calor para cauterizar los cortes y provocando gritos de dolor del hombre.

Tanto Severus como Voldemort estaban impresionados ante esa forma de tortura, nunca habían visto algo tan imaginativo. Harry termino y se dirigió a Severus.

- Va a necesitar una poción reconstituyente.

- Está bien, la traeré enseguida.

- ¿Has ido a la sala común de Gryffindor? - pregunto Voldemort.

- Si ya tengo el mapa, en realidad es una copia del mapa, si desapareciera el original los gemelos investigarían.

- ¿Y si me descubren?

- No se preocupe mi señor he hechizado el mapa para que usted no aparezca, solo en el que tengo yo aparecen los nombres, además, si quiero que un nombre no aparezca este mapa está conectado con el otro y puedo hacer que el otro mapa sea engañado.

- ¿De dónde ha salido ese mapa?

- Fue creado por mi padre y sus amigos, se hacían llamar los merodeadores y cada uno tenía nombres en clave.

- Conozco la historia de los merodeadores, pero Pettigrew nunca me hablo del mapa.

- Si me disculpa debo descansar mi señor.

- Está bien Harry, deja el baúl donde Severus, debo salir a un par de lugares.

- Si mi señor.

Harry salió del baúl y se dirigió a su habitación, entro tranquilamente y decidió descansar para el día siguiente. Solo quedaba un día para Halloween y quería que todo fuera perfecto.

El día de Halloween empezó en calma, cuando Harry despertó aquel día el joven sabía que no sería un día normal, era el día en que los mortifagos verían de nuevo al señor tenebroso, el día en que empezaría la verdadera venganza contra Dumbledore.

El joven estuvo tranquilo hablando con sus amigos todo el día, la festividad para el castillo era especial y ningún alumno se quería perder la fiesta de Halloween. Cuando Harry estaba paseando por un pasillo el solo salieron de un rincón Ron Weasley y Dean Thomas hablando, los dos se fijaron en Harry.

- Si es el asqueroso Slytherin.

- Si es el que no tiene cerebro.

- Cállate Potter, eres una deshonra para tus padres.

- Ni se te ocurra hablar de mis padres o lo pagaras.

- Estoy seguro que prefieren estar muertos a ver a su hijo en Slytherin.

Esas palabras golpearon a Harry y con furia saco su varita contra el Gryffindor estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo cuando alguien apareció por una esquina demostrando haber escuchado toda la conversación.

- ¡Ron Weasley! - grito Mcgonagall con furia - como te atreves, te burlas del sacrificio de unos padres por su hijo, te burlas de las vidas perdidas, esto será notificado a la junta de gobernadores, tus acciones han llegado demasiado lejos.

La presencia de Mcgonagall calmo a Harry, pero aterro a los dos Gryffindor, sabían que su profesora era severa pero nunca habían visto una mirada tal de furia.

- Thomas vaya a la sala común, pero por quedarse quieto sin hacer nada por parar a Weasley perderá veinte puntos. Weasley conmigo, síganos señor Potter.

Harry ya completamente calmado siguió a la profesora que iba con la varita apuntando a Weasley, entraron en la sala de profesores y vio que casi todos los profesores estaban allí incluido Snape, también estaba Dumbledore que se preocupo al ver a Weasley.

- ¿Qué ha pasado Minerva?

- ¡Que ha pasado! - la furia de Mcgonagall era inmensa y los profesores lo notaron incluso alguno retrocedió - este crio se burla del sacrificio de las personas, este crio se ha burlado de las muertes de James y Lily Potter.

Las reacciones fueron de odio y de incredulidad en contra del joven Weasley, la profesora conto la conversación que había escuchado y todos miraron con furia al joven salvo Dumbledore que sabía que este era el fin del muchacho.

- Exijo como subdirectora de Hogwarts y jefa de la casa Gryffindor que se avise a la junta de gobernadores.

Aquello era muy grave, todos estaban seguros que Mcgonagall quería le expulsión del joven que tantos puntos había costado a su casa, pero aquello que había dicho el muchacho había sacado de quicio a la profesora. James y Lily fueron dos de sus alumnos más queridos y que hablaran así de ellos había sido el límite.

Al cabo de unos minutos la sala se lleno con toda la junta de gobernadores, los jefes de cada casa, el director Dumbledore, los padres de Ron Weasley, Ron Weasley y Harry.

Mcgonagall expuso los actos cometidos por Weasley y todos se quedaron enojados, también les mostro el rendimiento del joven durante la clases haciendo ver como el joven era un completo inútil.

Harry vio como Lucius Malfoy se levanto de su asiento, tenía ganas de saludarlo pero eso significaría que ya se conocían.

- Hemos decidido expulsar durante el resto del año a Ronald Billius Weasley, se reincorporara el próximo año empezando desde el principio, esta será su última oportunidad.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdos salvo Dumbledore, pero el director no pudo hacer nada y tuvo que callarse. Cuando termino la reunión Arthur Weasley se dirigió a Harry.

- Siento mucho las palabras de mi hijo, tus padres eran unas grandes personas y buenos amigos.

- Gracias señor Weasley.

Harry entonces tras despedirse del señor Weasley se dirigió a Lucius.

- Usted debe ser el padre de Draco.

- En efecto señor Potter, Lucius Malfoy.

- Un honor conocerlo señor Malfoy.

- Mi hijo me ha hablado muy bien de ti, si te interesa me gustaría que fueras nuestro invitado por las fiestas de navidad, estoy seguro de que a mi mujer le encantaría conocerte.

- Gracias por la invitación, contactare con mis familiares para que me den el permiso.

- Espero su respuesta señor Potter.

La conversación tuvo lugar delante de Dumbledore y los Weasley, todo aquello era un engaño para hacer ver su reacción. Harry vio como Arthur suspiraba pero en las caras de Dumbledore y Molly solo había furia al ver que Harry Potter se alejaba poco a poco de ellos.

Entre la junta de gobernadores también estaba Amelia Bones la cual el señor Malfoy le presento, Harry tenía planeado conocer a la mujer más adelante, pero gracias a aquello no fue necesarios.

- Susan habla muy bien de ti.

- Tienes una sobrina maravillosa, es una gran amiga.

- Me alegro oírlo señor Potter, un placer conocerlo.

La mujer se marcho y Harry sabía que ahora podía empezar con su plan para liberar a Sirius de la cárcel.

Tras eso la reunión termino, el resto del colegio se entero de la expulsión de Weasley y cuando se enteraron del motivo la gente lo esperaba en el largo pasillo a la salida para insultarlo y despreciarlo, incluso sus propios hermanos lo insultaban, Ron Weasley había conseguido la fama pero no de la manera que quería.

El día siguió tranquilo y todos hablaban sobre Weasley y sus actos, la casa Gryffindor se alegro de que la persona que más puntos les hacía perder ya no estuviera en el colegio, todas las casas además saludaron a Harry en honor a sus padres. Era la fecha perfecta porque era el aniversario de la muerte de los padres de Harry y de la caída de Lord Voldemort.

Según se acercaba la noche el joven estaba más nervioso, se acercaba el momento de que los mortifagos volvieran a ver a su señor y Harry quería dar una buena impresión.

La reunión seria en el baúl y la sala de estar había sido preparada para que todos estuvieran cómodos, los asientos eran todos iguales salvo dos que estaban destinados para Voldemort y Harry. Estos dos asientos estaban colocados en el lugar de honor de la mesa.

Según se acercaba la hora de empezar la reunión se iban presentando los mortifagos, en cada uno de los asientos estaba el nombre de aquellos que habían contactado con Harry. Cuando todos estuvieron sentados entraron en la sala Voldemort seguido por Harry y Severus. También entro Quirrell el cual se le notaba bastante mejorado ahora que no estaba poseído por Lord Voldemort.

Todos los mortifagos se arrodillaron ante la presencia del señor tenebroso, uno se acerco y le beso la túnica.

- Mi señor, lo siento mucho, perdóneme.

- Serás perdonado Avery, tendrás tu castigo pero serás perdonado, todos deberéis volver a mostrar vuestra lealtad.

- ¿Cómo ha vuelto señor? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Todo tiene su explicación Nott, pero todo ha sido gracias a mi nieto Harry Potter, es interesante ver como el muchacho que fue mi caída ha sido el que me alce de nuevo con todo mi poder.

- Gracias por sus palabras mi señor.

- Has demostrado ser un fiel siervo Harry, por eso a partir de ahora tú serás mi mano derecha, yo Lord Voldemort nombro a Harry Potter príncipe de Slytherin y me heredero directo.

Una luz surgió de Voldemort y se dirigió a Harry, el cuerpo del joven se ilumino con fuerza y Harry acepto el ofrecimiento de su señor.

- Es un honor para mí ser su heredero, no le defraudare.

- Eso espero Harry, aunque seas mi nieto no tendrás ningún trato especial, demuestra que vales de lo que estas hecho. Ahora sería mejor que comenzásemos la reunión.

Todos se sentaron en los asientos que se les habían otorgado, Harry sentado al lado de Voldemort estaba claramente sorprendido de que el señor tenebroso le demostrara esa confianza, le había correspondido de una manera que el joven no se esperaba.

- Lo primero es conocer cómo están los asuntos en el mundo mágico tras mi ausencia.

Todos los mortifagos le hablaron como habían cambiado las cosas en esos once años, Lucius le hablo de sus contactos en el ministerio al igual que Nott, todos le comentaban lo que habían hecho en esos años.

- De momento todo seguirá igual, debemos aumentar nuestro poder pero de forma sutil y disimulada, también debemos mientras desestabilizar un poco las relaciones con los muggles.

- Para lo último tengo una idea mi señor.

- Dime Harry.

- Podemos organizar ataques a padres muggles de los alumnos, pero no hacerlo con magia, sino atacar como si el ataque fuera en contra de los magos, hacer creer a la gente que los muggles nos quieres exterminar.

- Pero para eso sería mejor atacar a los mismos alumnos por ser unos impuros que no deben tener magia.

- Sería una buena idea señor Malfoy, pero yo lo que quiero es que la gente vea que los muggles tienen tanto odio por la magia que se atacan entre ellos mismos, ver que si son capaces de hacer eso a sus semejantes que nos harían a nosotros.

- Una idea excelente Harry, tal y como me esperaba de mi mano derecha.

Las palabras del señor tenebroso aclararon todas las dudas de los presentes.

- ¿Por quién empezaremos?

- De eso yo me encargare señor Nott, al ser el que más conoce el mundo muggle yo seré el más adecuado para realizar la tarea - pero Harry miro a Voldemot - si el señor tenebroso acepta.

- Estoy de acuerdo, encárgate tú de todo.

- Lo único que voy a necesitar copias de las fichas de los alumnos nacidos de muggles.

- Yo te las entregare Harry - dijo Severus - las tendrás en una semana.

- Pues ahora creo que es el momento de divertirnos - dijo Voldemort y todos los presentes sonrieron - demostrarme uno a uno que algunas costumbres no han cambiado.

Todos pasaron a la sala de tortura, el único que no conocía el lugar era Quirrell y quedo impresionado, los prisioneros no sabían que destino les esperaba, solo uno sabía de las atrocidades que se iban a cometer, Karkarov miraba aquello con horror pero con desesperanza sabiendo que no lo matarían y que debía ser esclavo para el resto de su vida.

Uno por uno eligieron cada uno a un prisionero, las torturas eran sádicas y crueles, violaciones, todo tipo de maldiciones y hechizos, incluso pociones en el caso de Snape. Cada prisionero recaba para no ser el siguiente, para no estar en el centro de la sala rodeado de aquellas personas mientras otra persona los torturaba de formas horribles. Da igual ser hombre o mujer, todos recibían lo mismo, los hombres creían que no serían violados pero estaban muy equivocados, no había fin a la perversión allí mostrada.

Cuando llego el turno de Harry el joven se acerco y saco a un hombre y una mujer de las jaulas, eran una joven pareja que había tenido malos tiempos y habían quedado en la calle.

Harry sin preámbulos fue al hombre y lo dejo inmovilizado, tras eso corto un par de cabellos y lo agrego a un frasco de poción que saco de su tónica, antes de tomarse la poción el joven se desnudo. Tras tomarse la poción el cuerpo de Harry empezó a cambiar y al cabo de unos segundos estaba transformado en el hombre. Harry entonces se acerco a la mujer que estaba asustada ya que no sabía cómo había realizado Harry el convertirse en su novio.

- Veamos si eres capaz de divertirme, tengo el aspecto de tu novio no te debería resultar difícil.

- No, no quiero por favor, esto es una pesadilla.

- La pesadilla recién comienza y si no colaboras por las buenas lo harás por las malas.

Harry miro el pene grande pero ahora flácido y se apunto con la varita.

- ¡Erectum maximus!

El hechizo hizo alcanzar un tamaño de pene impresionante, la mujer que sabía perfectamente donde llegaba el tamaño del miembro de su novio sabía que nunca podría soportar aquel inmenso pene.

A Harry no le importo el dolor que sentía en aquellos momentos, iba a divertirse a toda costa y eso era lo importante. Sin mediar palabra Harry introdujo el pene en la boca de la mujer, cada vez entraba más y la muchacha se quedaba sin aire, Harry vio eso y solo lo sacaba cuando veía que la joven llegaba al límite, pero aun así no paraba, iba a introducirlo al máximo pero sin matar a la joven.

Cada sacudida metía el pene cada vez más en la boca de la mujer, Harry mirando a los ojos de la chica uso legeremancia con ella para ver que estaba pensando y lo que vio le hizo sonreir, la mujer no tenía miedo ni por la magia ni por Harry. Harry saco el pene de la boca de la mujer que a duras penas conseguía respirar.

- Que sorpresa, ahora veo qué prefieres que siga en tu boca mientras no te haga daño aquí abajo ¿verdad?

Harry toco el vientre de la mujer con suavidad, la mujer se dio cuenta de que su violador sabía que estaba embarazada.

- Otro sucio muggle al mundo, me parece que vas a permanecer con vida solo para ver como tu hija o hijo será usado para nuestros experimentos, a no ser que prefieras que te destroce el coño y te provoque un aborto.

- No por favor, es inocente, ni siquiera ha nacido.

- Esta bien puta, pero aun no he terminado.

Harry se puso detrás de la mujer y de una sola sacudida introdujo el pene por el ano, la mujer gritaba y lloraba de dolor, Harry deseaba a la vez destrozarla a golpes pero no quería causar que perdiera el hijo. Harry tras un rato penetrando brutalmente a la mujer expulso todo el semen dentro del culo de la tía, cuando Harry saco el pene un hijo de semen y sangre se vertía mientras la mujer lloraba de dolor tirada en el suelo abrazándose el vientre.

Harry tras eso se dirigió al novio que había tenido que contemplar toda la escena con asco y saber que su novia estaba embarazada había sido todo un shock. Harry entonces cogió su varita y apunto al hombre. De pronto de la varita de Harry salió un líquido azul que al contacto con la piel del hombre empezó a quemarlo. El hechizo de acido provocaba que el hombre gritara de dolor, pero los daños estaban localizados en puntos en concreto para no provocar daños mortales.

Cuando termino con ese hechizo Harry convoco varios hierros que colgaban del techo, tras eso colgó al hombre de pies y manos dejándolo suspendido en el aire. Cauterizo las heridas de las extremidades haciendo que los hierros desprendieran calor intenso constantemente. Tras dejarlo colgado se divirtió causando pequeños cortes en el tronco del joven, cortes que poco a poco formaban un dibujo, una estrella de cinco puntas que se veía a la perfección.

Justo en ese momento el efecto de la poción multijugos empezó a terminar y Harry cambio de nuevo a su cuerpo, el joven se quedo desnudo debajo de su víctima y justo en el centro de la estrella que había dibujado hizo aparecer un enorme cuchillo de al menos veinte centímetros que entraba lentamente en la carne del hombre, la sangre empezó a caer encima de Harry que directamente se quedo tranquilo mientras el liquido recorría todo su cuerpo. El cuchillo termino de clavarse por completo, pero era una herida muy dolorosa que no provocaba la muerte al instante. En ese momento Harry cogió el cuchillo con la mano y de un brutal movimiento abrió la carne del hombre. La sangre salió a borbotones bañando a Harry al cual también le baño vísceras y órganos. Dejando al hombre muerto ante la mirada horrorizada de su novia, Harry fue hacia la chica.

- Tienes una última labor, deberás limpiarme completamente.

Harry convoco una bañera y la lleno de agua, el joven se metió dentro de la bañera y tras convocar jabón y una esponja se la entrego a la joven.

- Empieza, pero quiero que lo hagas con lentitud.

La mujer sabía que la vida de su futuro hijo dependía de su labor, no quería hacerlo pero sabía que no tenía otra opción, debía encontrar la forma de escapar de aquel horrible lugar.

Al cabo de media hora Harry estaba completamente limpio, el joven se vistió y volvió a meter a la mujer en una celda. Se deshizo del cuerpo del hombre y se dirigió a Lord Voldemort y se arrodillo delante de él.

- Espero que este satisfecho, mi señor.

- Completamente Harry, estoy orgulloso de que seas mi nieto y heredero.

- Gracias por sus palabras señor.

- Bien ahora pasaremos a la siguiente fase de mi bienvenida - dijo Voldemort con una gran sonrisa - he visto que no habéis perdido vuestras costumbres, pero os falta algo para que me seáis totalmente fieles.

Harry que no sabía a qué se refería, se quedo sorprendido cuando Lucius se adelanto y con un movimiento de varita se quedo completamente desnudo delante de Voldemort. Le dio la espalda dejando el culo delante del señor tenebroso.

- Estoy a su disposición mi señor, haga conmigo lo que quiera.

Voldemort se levanto y quedando desnudo dejo ver un inmenso pene de casi treinta centímetros. Sin miramientos empezó a follar el culo de Lucius y el hombre no se quejaba, no porque no quisiera ya que Harry veía en la cara del padre de su amigo un gran dolor, sino que el joven imagino que aquello sería una falta de respeto al señor oscuro.

Todos y cada uno de los mortifagos pasaron por lo mismo, una brutal penetración por parte de su señor. Incluso Snape tuvo que hacerlo, Voldemort no tuvo miramientos con su hijo y el joven pensó que así demostraba que no tenía ningún favorito.

Cuando todos fueron penetrados por Voldemort los mando retirarse.

- Harry tu espera debo hablar contigo - dijo Voldemort mientras se volvía a vestir.

Cuando los mortifagos dejaron la sala, Harry siguió a Voldemort hasta la sala de estar. Allí el señor oscuro pidió a Harry que se sentara.

- Bien Harry como has visto no tengo miramientos aunque sean mi familia, cuando yo estime oportuno te tocara a ti.

- Si mi señor.

- Por otro lado tu labor en el día de hoy ha sido impresionante y estoy seguro que en un futuro querrás divertirte sin necesitar multijugos.

- En efecto.

- Voy a prepararte unas pociones que ayudaran a que tu miembro se desarrolle más rápido, fuerte y grande.

- ¿Es lo que usted hizo señor?

- Si Harry, yo empecé más tarde que tu, así que si tu empiezas ahora a saber que tamaño alcanza, aunque cuando llega a cierto tamaño lo que aumenta es el grosor.

- ¿Hay algo más que quiera hablar conmigo señor?

- Si Harry, verás te he nombrado heredero de Slytherin, y tu ya eres el heredero de Gryffindor, por lo que gracias a eso podrás manejar la salas de Hogwarts.

- ¿Las salas? ¿para qué sirven?

- Poder controlar si puedes aparecerte en Hogwarts, como se mueven las escaleras, conocer donde esta cada persona en el castillo en el momento, incluso conocer las contraseñas de cada lugar.

- ¿Todo eso lo puede hacer Dumbledore?

- No, Dumbledore solo tiene cierto control, lo que puede hacer es lo de aparecer y desaparecer del castillo y solo con la aprobación de los jefes de casa.

- Pero si modifico las salas Dumbledore lo notara.

- No, ya que tu poder puede impedirlo, Dumbledore jamás se enterara de lo que pasa.

- Entonces debo controlar las salas de Hogwarts, para sobre todo que podamos aparecer y desaparecer a nuestro antojo ¿se puede hacer para que solo ciertas personas se puedan aparecer?

- Si Harry.

- Entonces me pondré a ello maestro.

Harry salió del baúl junto con Voldemort, se encontraban en la habitación de Harry donde Draco dormía tranquilamente sin saber lo que estaba pasando. Harry entonces concentro su magia para que reaccionase con la magia del castillo, poco a poco una tenue luz se empezó a formar alrededor del joven, tras un rato de concentración la luz brillaba con fuerza y gran poder. Harry notaba tal y como le había dicho su abuelo como sentía cada persona dentro del castillo, tras alcanzar el máximo poder, la luz se introdujo dentro de Harry haciéndole caer de la impresión. Voldemort evito que el joven callera al suelo y le ayudo a incorporarse.

- Gracias mi señor.

- Ahora quiero que me des permiso para aparecerme, tras eso puedes descansar.

- Si maestro, pero antes me gustaría hablar algo con usted.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Es una idea para espiar a Dumbledore, pero requiere usar artefactos muggles.

- ¿Qué clase de artefactos?

- Las videocámaras y micrófonos muggles, así podremos saber que hacer Dumbledore sin necesidad de que uno de nosotros este siempre espiando.

- No me gusta la idea de usar inventos muggles, pero es algo que nos puede favorecer.

- Además mi señor, con las videocámaras podremos grabar todos nuestros actos y verlos las veces que queramos y cuando queramos.

- ¿Es eso posible?

- Si mi señor, pero debo investigar para poder usar esos aparatos dentro de Hogwarts, quizás ahora con el control de la salas los pueda usar.

- Me parece correcto, ponte cuanto antes.

- Si señor, os daré el permiso para poderos aparecer en el castillo.

Harry pensó en dar permiso para permitir a Voldemort aparecerse y al momento el hombre se desapareció de allí sin problemas.

Harry tras eso decidió acostarse tras un largo día donde todo le había salido a la perfección, había conseguido hacer que expulsasen a Weasley y el señor oscuro estaba de nuevo entre ellos. Aunque no era una familia normal por fin tenía la familia que tanto deseaba.

**¿Les ha gustado? Espero que sí y que se hayan divertido con la expulsión de Weasley. Ron Weasley de momento no va a aparecer hasta dentro de un par de capítulos, aunque se le va a comentar en el siguiente pero solo de pasada.**

**Sobre una pregunta que me han hecho. A Hermione la está utilizando para obtener información llegado el momento va a acabar como esclava y ya tengo pensado que los padres sufran horrores por parte de Greyback. Pero hasta dentro de muchos capitulo eso no va a pasar, de momento Harry se va a centrar en las familias de otros hijos de muggles, no sé qué alumno elegiré aun lo tengo que pensar.**

**El siguiente capítulo espero tenerlo para principios del mes que viene. Un beso a todos.**


	6. Llegando a Navidad

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo otro capítulo el cual les advierto a todos que va a ser horroroso. Si no te gusta el horror fuerte no lo leas. También va a ver sexo entre Harry usando poción multijugos y Voldemort. Lo advierto por si no lo queréis leer.**

**Ahora aquí tienen el capítulo, disfruten u horrorícense a su gusto.**

**Capitulo 6**

**Llegando a Navidad**

El tiempo pasaba tranquilamente en Hogwarts, los alumnos estaban felices y contentos debido a que las fiestas navideñas se estaban acercando. Algunos alumnos pasarían las fiestas en el castillo y otros se irían a ver a sus familias.

Harry pasaba el tiempo estudiando para las clases, juntándose con sus amigos y en secreto practicaba magia oscura y magia blanca para seguir incrementando su poder. También el muchacho había estado investigando los artefactos muggles para poder usarlos dentro de Hogwarts y poder espiar a Dumbledore, la labor era lenta y laboriosa ya que Harry tuvo que hacerse con varios libros sobre ciencia muggle pero poco a poco los resultados iban mejorando. También habían empezado las clases con algunos Slytherin sobre los conocimientos muggles, muchos alumnos se habían quedado sorprendidos ante los conocimientos que tenían los muggles.

Desde el regreso del señor tenebroso muchas cosas habían cambiado en el colegio, los Gryffindor estaban felices y contentos ya que poco a poco recobraban los puntos perdidos por Ron Weasley, tras la expulsión del joven los periódicos se ensañaron con la familia Weasley y fue la oportuna intervención de Harry lo que había calmado los ánimos.

- Flash Back -

El Profeta se había enseñado duramente con la familia Weasley por los acontecimientos de Ron Weasley. Cuando Harry había leído el profeta decidió intervenir y rápidamente fue a hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

- Profesor ¿podemos hablar?

- Claro Harry ¿qué pasa?

- Necesito contactar con el director del Profeta, quiero dar una entrevista para ayudar un poco a la familia Weasley.

- Te lo agradezco Harry, los Weasley son buenas personas y por lo errores de uno solo no me gustaría que toda la familia resultase perjudicada.

- Pues si le parece bien le concederé una entrevista al director y a un periodista cuando terminen las clases.

- Estará todo preparado.

Harry tras eso fue a informar a Voldemort sobre sus planes, en un principio el señor oscuro se extraño pero cuando Harry le dijo que era para que Dumbledore confiara más en él, dejo al joven realizar la entrevista.

Cuando llego el momento de la entrevista se encontraba el director del Profeta junto con un joven periodista.

- Harry te presento a Marcus - dijo Dumbledore - el periodista se llama Iván.

- Encantado de conocerlos señores.

- El placer es nuestro señor Potter, cuando usted quiera empezamos con las preguntas.

Harry se sentó en un sillón para comenzar la entrevista.

- Bueno señor Potter la primera pregunta es ¿qué piensa sobre Ron Weasley?

- Es alguien que debo reconocer que desde el primer momento me cayó mal, es una persona que solo quería juntarse conmigo por mi fama y yo busco hacer amigos por mis meritos.

- ¿Qué opina sobre las opiniones en contra de la familia Weasley?

- Que deberían parar, los padres crían a sus hijos lo mejor que pueden, pero al final es el hijo el que se comporta como quiere, es cierto que quizás los señores Weasley tienen algo de culpa de cómo es su hijo, pero no quiere decir que se les deba castigar por ello.

- ¿Qué otros miembros de la familia Weasley conoce?

- Soy muy buen amigo de los gemelos Weasley, ambos son grandes bromistas, conozco ligeramente a Arthur Weasley y me ha parecido un hombre honrado que quiere lo mejor para su familia.

- ¿Por qué el señor Ron Weasley no le acepta?

- Es debido a haber acabado en Slytherin, Ron Weasley no es capaz de ver que por ser de una casa no vas a ser un mago oscuro.

- Pero se dice que muchos magos oscuros han salido de Slytherin ¿qué opina a eso?

- Yo creo que la opinión que tiene la gente de aquellos que han estado o están en la casa Slytherin es lo que provoca a los miembros de la misma casa, ser despreciados solo por qué la gente piensa que vas a ser oscuro puede que haga que esas personas acaben siendo oscuras.

- ¿Cómo es su vida en Slytherin?

- Bastante bien, tengo muchos amigos y no están solo de la casa Slytherin, creo que es lo que hacía falta para la casa, que alguien como yo, de origen de Gryffindor acabe en la casa Slytherin.

- Gracias por sus palabras señor Potter, eso es todo.

- Es un placer haberlo conocido señor.

Tras terminar la entrevista Harry salió del despacho bastante contento. Dumbledore lo siguió de cerca.

- Muy bien hecho Harry, estoy orgulloso de ti.

- Gracias profesor.

Tras eso Harry volvió a la normalidad ese día.

- Fin Flash Back -

Tras aquella entrevista Harry había sido vitoreado como un héroe, casi nunca había sucedido algo así y todos estaban deseando ser amigos de Harry. Pero Harry siguió con su pequeño grupo de amigos tranquilamente.

Harry estaba en su baúl aquel día cuando el señor oscuro entro por el armario, Harry se dirigió al hombre y se arrodillo.

- Maestro.

- Harry ¿qué haces?

- Estoy terminando la falsificación de una carta de Petunia Dursley para poder salir durante la navidad.

- ¿Qué planeas para ese tiempo fuera?

- Además de estar en casa de los Malfoy quiero hablar con algunas personas, también si le parece bien deberíamos presentarnos frente a Ragnok el líder de la nación duende.

- Es cierto, deberíamos hablar con él.

- También ya he elegido las victimas muggles para nuestro plan.

- ¿Quiénes son?

- Los padres de Penélope Clearwater, por lo que me ha informado Severus ella se va con sus padres y quiero que cuando llegue a su casa se encuentre a sus padres muertos.

- ¿Vas a llevarte a alguien para la labor?

- Si usted quiere, yo llevo a alguien, aunque tenía la idea de hacerlo yo solo.

- Quiero que te lleves contigo a Nott, aunque has visto cosas duras debes ver el horror en estado puro.

- Si maestro.

- Ahora si has terminado la carta ves a Dumbledore con ella.

Harry salió del lugar, al ser sábado los alumnos estaban tranquilos y relajados, gran parte de ellos hablaban del partido entre Gryffindor y Slytherin que tendría en unos días.

Harry estaba nostálgico de no poder jugar, pero sus planes eran otros y tenía bastante trabajo. Desde el regreso del señor tenebroso cada vez que entraba a su baúl se tenía que ver de vez en cuando con maldiciones que Voldemort le lanzaba para comprobar sus progresos. Harry había sido sometido a la maldición cruciatus varias veces y otros hechizos variados. Gracias a eso el joven había mejorado mucho en reflejos incluso cada vez que le lanzaban la cruciatus cada vez era capaz de soportarla mejor.

Cuando llego al gran salón vio que Dumbledore estaba sentado hablando con Mcgonagall y se acerco a ellos.

- Profesor Dumbledore.

- ¿Dime Harry?

- ¿A quién debo entregarle la autorización para poder salir en navidades?

- O a tu jefe de casa o a mí.

- Es que mi tía me ha mandado una carta autorizándome.

- ¿Puedo verla?

- Claro señor.

Harry le entrego la carta causándole un dejavú como cuando el hombre le había pedido la carta de su padre. Dumbledore empezó a leer la carta de Petunia.

_Mocoso_

_Mientras no nos arruines la navidad puedes pasarla donde quieras, además, nosotros nos vamos a ir de vacaciones estas fiestas y no te queremos con nosotros._

_Petunia Dursley._

_Yo Petunia Dursley doy autorización a Harry Potter para poder salir del colegio estas fiestas._

Dumbledore suspiro, quería que el joven se hubiera quedado en el castillo para mantenerlo vigilado o en su caso hubiera ido con algún aliado. Pero no era así, Harry se iría con los Malfoy y eso significaría que el joven no estaría aislado como él quería. Decidió probar con un último recurso.

- Harry, todo está en orden, pero ayer Molly Weasley me escribió pidiendo que si querías pasar la navidad con ellos, sé que no te cae bien Ron, pero la mujer espera que al menos consigáis mejorar la relación.

- Sería un gran honor aceptar la invitación de la señora Weasley - dijo Harry mientras Dumbledore sonreía - pero acepte primero la invitación del señor Malfoy y me parecería muy irrespetuoso no ir.

A Dumbledore se le borro la sonrisa de un golpe, eran palabras sencillas pero llenas de sabiduría por parte del joven.

- Esta bien Harry avisare a la señora Weasley de lo que me has dicho.

- Gracias profesor - Harry paso al lado de Mcgonagall - profesora.

- Señor Potter.

Harry siguió su camino sintiendo la mirada del director en su espalda, no hacía falta girarse para saber que Dumbledore estaba malhumorado e intentando discernir como podría controlarlo.

El joven llego a la sala común de Slytherin donde se encontraba Draco esperándolo con una carta.

- Mi padre me ha escrito, dice que nos recogerá en la estación.

- Estoy deseando salir de Hogwarts, tener la mirada del viejo encima es un atosigamiento.

- ¿No se rinde?

- Te puedes creer que quería que pasara las navidades donde los Weasley, acaso se piensa que voy a soportar estar bajo el mismo techo que Ron Weasley.

- Lo único que quiere es tenerte bajo control.

- Lo cierto es que si voy a ir a casa de los Weasley, pero por otro motivo.

- ¿Cuál?

- Debo encontrar al que traiciono a mis padres, está allí escondido.

- ¿Un Weasley traiciono a tus padres?

- En realidad el culpable es un maldito animago que se esconde como mascota, más concretamente como mascota de Ron Weasley.

- ¿La rata es un animago?

- Peter Pettigrew.

- ¡Que!

- Es cierto, el es el verdadero culpable de la muerte de mis padres, no solo eso culpo a Sirius de los crímenes.

- ¿Pero entonces por qué Sirius fue encerrado?

- No tuvo juicio, Crouch lo encerró sin poder defenderse.

- Por eso quieres contactar estas navidades con Amelia Bones, ella te ayudara a liberar a Sirius.

- En efecto.

- Por suerte podrás hablar con ella en la reunión del ministerio.

- Cierto, el señor Greengrass me ha ayudado a reunirme con Fudge, así también me reuniré con Bones.

- Bueno Harry, yo voy a preparar mis cosas.

- Mejor, no las dejes para última hora.

Harry tranquilamente se sentó en la sala común mientras hojeaba el Profeta. Las noticias no eran muy importantes y se notaba que las críticas a los Weasley habían disminuido considerablemente.

Cuando llego el día anterior a regresar a Hogwarts el joven miraba los relojes de puntos, Slytherin iba a la cabeza sobre todo gracias a su colaboración, seguido de lejos por Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff. Gryffindor iba la última pero poco a poco remontando y acercándose a Hufflepuff.

Dumbledore había informado a la señora Weasley de la negativa de Harry y eso había enfurecido a la mujer, esperaba poder mejorar las relaciones con el mocoso y no había manera. Su enfado lo descargo contra Ron al cual culpaba de todo.

Según pasaba el día Harry estaba más impaciente, deseaba salir del castillo para realizar la misión en contra de los padres de Clearwater. Tenía todo preparado y así se lo había informado a Voldemort.

Voldemort era otro que había cambiado en el tiempo que había pasado tras su restauración. Extrañamente cada vez parecía recuperar su aspecto como si los Horrocrux no hubieran estado nunca en él. Al final dedujeron gracias a la información que obtuvieron de la biblioteca de Durmstrang que al tomar el elixir de la vida su alma estaba siendo restaurada. Aquello fue una gran noticia ya que gracias a aquello Voldemort decidió realizar un par de Horrocrux más. Harry le entrego una reliquia de la familia Potter, un medallón para poder guardar una parte de su alma dentro, la otra parte estaría guardada en Nagini. El medallón fue ocultado en la cámara de los secretos, un lugar donde solo Harry, Severus o Tom tendrían acceso, aquellos que hablaran Parsel serían los únicos en entrar.

Harry caminaba por los pasillos del colegio cuando vio un brillo acercándose a él, al principio no lo reconoció pero según se acercaba vislumbro lo que era. Fawkes el fénix de Dumbledore se acercaba a él, en un momento tenía al fénix en su hombro como otras muchas veces en su otra vida, el fénix entonces conecto su magia con la de Harry y leyó sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Tras eso el fénix bajo de su hombro y se poso en el suelo.

- ¿Qué harás viejo amigo? has visto lo que planeo, mi odio y mi furia, sabes cuales son mis motivos ¿me delataras al hombre que me condeno a una vida de sufrimiento para que me controle? ¿o dejaras que el destino siga su curso?

El fénix ante esas preguntas alzo el vuelo y empezó a brillar alrededor de Harry, el joven notaba una energía cálida y poderosa entrando en él y recorría todo su cuerpo. Harry se quedo sorprendido ante aquello, Fawkes se había convertido en su familiar, el fénix le había jurado fidelidad.

De pronto las plumas de Fawkes cambiaron y ante la atenta mirada del joven paso a ser un fénix de color negro brillante con tonalidades doradas.

- Debes volver a tu estado anterior amigo mío - dijo Harry acariciando suavemente al fénix - Dumbledore no debe saber de tu cambio, te pido que lo espíes para mí.

El fénix volvió a su estado anterior y voló rápidamente lejos de Harry. El joven debía informar a su maestro cuanto antes, aquella noticia era demasiado importante, no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado.

Con calma se dirigió a la cámara de los secretos donde se encontraba en ese momento Voldemort, no uso los lavabos de Myrtle la llorona sino que se apareció allí. Cuando llego a la cámara principal vio al señor tenebroso sentado en un asiento leyendo tranquilamente.

- No te he convocado Harry, espero que sea importante.

- Lo es mi señor, es algo impresionante.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Harry entonces le conto su encuentro con el que era el fénix de Dumbledore. Cada palabra era una sorpresa para Voldemort, aquello era algo que nunca se hubiera esperado, cambiar a un fénix era un acontecimientos que a lo largo de la historia se podía contar con los dedos de la mano.

- Es algo que no me esperaba, se dice que la última persona que cambio a un fénix vivió hace más de doscientos años, no solo eso, por el cambio que me has explicado el fénix se ha convertido en un fénix de la luz y la oscuridad, tu Harry Potter gobernaras a través de la magia oscura y la magia blanca.

- Es un honor para mí que diga que voy a gobernar, pero será usted maestro el que lo haga.

- Llegado el momento serás tú el que gobierne, luego al igual que yo hare lo será tu descendencia.

- Le puedo asegurar que estará complacido mi señor.

- Debes volver a tus labores, por cierto, seré yo el que te acompañe a donde los padres de la sangre sucia.

- Está bien maestro.

Harry entonces se desapareció de allí en dirección a su habitación, quedaba poco tiempo para la hora de la cena y decidió dejar todo preparado, le había sorprendido que Voldemort fuera a ir con él, pero no había hecho ninguna pregunta.

El joven entonces fue al salón comedor donde poco a poco se estaba llenando de gente, era la última cena antes de las vacaciones y todos estaban nerviosos. Harry vio como Dumbledore no le quitaba la mirada desde que había entrado en el salón, seguramente el viejo enfadado por no haber podido impedir que Harry fuera con los Malfoy. Harry sonrió imaginándose la cara de Dumbledore si supiera todo lo que tenía planeado.

Con calma estuvo cenando mientras hablaba con sus compañeros, con quien más hablaba era con Daphne la cual le informaba de los movimientos de su padre.

- Mi padre quiere que pases si puedes por nuestra casa, quiere comentarte varios asuntos.

- No te preocupes Daphne, me pasare, así te doy mi regalo en persona.

- Me alegra saberlo.

- Vas a tener que moverte mucho Harry - dijo Draco - recuerda que tienes reunión con varias personas.

- Van a ser unas navidades moviditas.

Mientras hablaban Dumbledore miraba con furia contenida a Harry, el mocoso le estaba dando varios quebraderos de cabeza ya que no sabía como mantenerlo bajo su control, era cierto que era un buen muchacho según él pero debía mantenerlo más controlado por el bien supremo. No podía usar pociones contra él debido a que algún cambio en su comportamiento sería sospechoso y sus amigos lo notarían, a pesar de que Granger le había pasado varios informes aun no tenía medio de interferir en la vida del joven. Solo podía esperar a tener una mejor situación, quizás en verano cuando estuviera con sus tíos podría hacer algo. Por lo menos esperaba que el año que viene la joven Ginny Weasley tuviera más éxito que su hermano.

Según pasaba la cena poco a poco los alumnos se fueron levantado cada uno de su mesa para que aquellos que se irían la mañana siguiente. Cuando Harry se marcho a su habitación ordeno a las salas de Hogwarts que hiciera que a Dumbledore le entrasen ganas de dormir, no quería que el viejo intentase algo en contra esa noche y que descubriera que no iba a estar.

Harry tras eso dio las buenas noches a Draco y entro en el baúl, allí esperándole estaba Voldemort.

- Estoy listo para partir maestro.

- Bien, por lo que sabemos los padres de la sangre sucia no llegaran hasta dentro de una hora a su casa, así estará todo preparado.

Los dos hombres salieron por el armario a la tienda de Borgin y ya desde allí se aparecieron en la dirección de la alumna. Se trataba de un piso en Londres, nada más llegar Harry uso magia son varita para insonorizar la casa. Estuvieron un rato esperando mientras Harry le mostraba a Voldemort como funcionaban los aparatos muggles.

- Debo reconocer que he subestimado a los muggles, han mejorado mucho desde que estuve en aquel orfanato.

- Pero gracias a que tenemos los conocimientos podremos enfrentarnos a ellos.

- Cierto Harry - Voldemort miro el reloj y vio que se acercaba la hora - los padres de la muchacha están al venir, desnúdate Harry.

- Si maestro.

El joven se desnudo por completo y tras eso Voldemort le dio un frasco de poción, Harry la reconoció como poción multijugos, el joven al ver la mirada de su maestro se bebió el frasco por completo y al momento estaba transformado en Penélope Clearwater. Con el cuerpo de la mujer se miro en el espejo y vio que la muchacha ya estaba algo desarrollada.

- Durante nuestra estancia aquí obedecerás como si fueras su hija, sabes lo suficiente de la muchacha para interpretar perfectamente el papel.

- Si maestro.

- Bien, ahora ponte cómoda y esperemos la llegada de tus padres.

**(Aquí empieza donde Harry se va a comportar como si fuera Penélope)**

Harry entendió que la interpretación ya había empezado y se sentó en una silla que coloco en el centro de la sala de estar para que cuando los padres llegaran la vieran. Voldemort entonces se coloco preparado para que cuando los padres entraran en la casa no pudieran escapar.

Cuando la puerta del piso se abrió entraron una pareja de unos cuarenta años tranquilamente, se les notaba el cansancio en sus caras, con calma tras cerrar la puerta entraron en la sala principal. Cuando vieron a su hija allí y sobre todo desnuda se quedaron sorprendidos.

- Penélope ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Qué haces desnuda?

- Una buena pregunta mama - la joven levanto su varita y al momento sus padres quedaron inmovilizados - solo obedezco ordenes.

- ¡Somos tus padres! - grito el hombre - ¡nos debes obedecer a nosotros!

- Me temo que su hija ha hecho su elección - dijo Voldemort apareciendo por la espalda de la pareja - es una buena sirvienta.

- Todo lo que usted me mande mi señor.

Voldemort se acerco a Penélope y poco a poco empezó a acariciar su cuerpo, los dedos del mago pasaban por todos los recovecos de la joven que sonreía de placer ante aquello ante el horror de sus padres.

- Muéstrame lo que eres capaz de hacer Penélope.

- Si maestro.

La joven fue hacia sus padres y con un par de movimientos de varita dejo a los dos desnudos y atados del techo por las manos. Tras eso conjuro un par de cubas de agua las cuales coloco a los pies de la pareja. Tras eso Penélope para empezar la tortura recurrió a usar un conjuro eléctrico, al estar en el agua el dolor fue mayor y los gritos de la mujer eran incesantes, increíblemente el hombre no grito.

- Eres fuerte papa, se nota que debo esforzarme más.

- Eres una vergüenza para esta familia - dijo el padre mientras su esposa lloraba - te matare con mis propias manos.

- Lo dudo mucho - dijo la joven y realizo un movimiento de varita para atraer un cuchillo - voy a hacerte gritar como una puta.

- Aquí la única puta eres tú.

- Solo soy una sierva, si mi maestro quiere que sea puta lo seré gustosa.

Penélope entonces realizo un ligero corte en cada una de las piernas del hombre, como veía que se resistía a gritar, la joven clavo el cuchillo más al fondo para hacerle sufrir.

- Parece que te gusta el dolor, me pregunto entonces si prefieres que lo haga con tu esposa.

- No hija por dios, no lo hagas - lloraba la mujer - para esto.

Penélope empezó a cortar la piel de las piernas de su madre, los gritos resonaban por toda la casa, la mujer pedía ayuda sin saber que nadie de fuera la escuchaba. La joven cortaba una vez a su madre y otra a su padre, las piernas estaban llenas de cortes que sangraban levemente. Tras eso la muchacha fue a coger su varita y con calma cauterizaba las heridas que había infringido, entonces paso lo que ella deseaba, los gritos de su padre de dolor. Cuando todas las heridas dejaron de sangrar la mujer fue a coger de nuevo el cuchillo pero una mano se lo impidió.

- Bien hecho esclava.

- Gracias maestro.

- Te has ganado una gran recompensa.

Voldemort realizo un movimiento de varita quedándose desnudo, la joven miro el enorme pene de su maestro.

- Demuéstrales a tus padres, sobre todo a tu padre lo que eres capaz de hacer.

Penélope sin mediar palabra se introdujo el pene en la boca, con suavidad lo chupaba y lamia ante la atenta mirada de sus padres. Su padre lo miraba con furia y rabia y su madre con asco. La joven cada vez se introducía el pene más y más, hasta que llego el momento que no podía más y aun no había llegado a la mitad.

- Siento no darle placer en todo su pene maestro, aun no estoy a la altura.

- Pero si lo has hecho muy bien.

- Gracias por su alago maestro.

Voldemort se puso tumbado en el suelo, con una mirada Penélope sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

- Es la hora esclava.

- Es un honor para mí ser desvirgada por usted maestro.

Con lentitud la joven se sentó encima del pene de su maestro introduciéndoselo poco a poco en la vagina, la joven gemía de dolor y placer pero no dejaba de sonreír ante la atenta mirada de sus padres.

- No parece que este horrorizado papa, parece que te gusta - dijo la joven señalando como el miembro de su padre se ponía cada vez más duro - si quieres te doy placer antes de matarte.

- ¡Cállate zorra!

- Maestro no se contenga conmigo, quiero mostrarle a mi padre lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Voldemort sonrió y de un fuerte movimiento introdujo todo su pene dentro de la joven que grito por la embestida, los gritos iban aumentando y aunque en un principio eran de dolor pasaron poco a poco a ser de placer. La joven se relamía los labios ante las embestidas de su maestro.

- Levántate Penélope.

- Si maestro.

- Ahora quiero el último lugar de tu cuerpo donde no he entrado.

Sin más Penélope se puso de espaldas a Voldemort, mientras la joven sonreía a sus padres sintió como el pene de su maestro se colocaba en la entrada de su culo, poco a poco la presión de cómo se le introducía le daba dolor, pero no iba a rendirse iba a mostrar a sus padres que valía para ser la esclava del señor oscuro, así lo hacía y aunque le dolía no dejaba de sonreírles a unos padres horrorizados ante lo puta que era su hija.

Al igual que paso cuando el pene se le introducía en la vagina llego un momento en que parecía no avanzar más, pero Voldemort la introdujo de golpe, esta vez la joven estaba preparada pero aun así grito por el dolor causado. Las embestidas duraron varios minutos hasta que Voldemort decidió parar.

- Bien hecho esclava - dijo Voldemort poniéndose de pie mientras la joven lo miraba fijamente - ponte de rodillas.

La joven entonces vio como su maestro masturbaba con fuerzas su pene, la joven sabiendo lo que iba a pasar se acerco y ayudo con la masturbación, al cabo de unos minutos la joven sintió como su cara y su boca se llenaban del semen de su maestro. Con calma se trago lo que pudo mientras con los dedos jugaba con el que había quedado chorreándole por la cara.

- ¿Qué os ha parecido el espectáculo?

- Zorra, vete de esta casa.

- Seré zorra, pero tu polla está diciendo que quiere probar un rato mi cuerpo - dijo la joven acariciándole el pene - te puedo dar placer.

- ¡No me toques!

- No quieres que te toque pero cada vez estas mas excitado - dijo la joven, con una mano acariciaba el pene de su padre mientras en la otra escondía un cuchillo que poco a poco se ponía rojo ya que la joven estaba calentándolo con su magia - si quieres que pare lo hare gustosa.

- Para por favor hija.

- Quiero oírlo de él - dijo la joven dirigiéndose a su madre - no me importa lo que tú quieras.

- Está bien, quiero que pares.

La joven sonrió y de un rápido movimiento revelo el cuchillo y corto el pene de su padre casi a la altura de sus testículos. No hubo sangre debido a lo caliente que estaba el cuchillo, pero el hombre grito de horror al ser castrado por su propia hija. La madre vomito de asco llenando su cuerpo de vomito, mientras Voldemort sonrió ante la imaginación de la joven.

- Tú me has pedido que pare, yo lo he hecho a mi modo.

- Eres una zorra - dijo el padre con lagrimas en los ojos - espero que te pudras en el infierno.

La joven ignoro a su padre y arrojo el pene al suelo, con calma convoco un látigo y con fuerza empezó a golpear tanto a su padre como a su madre. Los dos gritaban de dolor algo que a Penélope le parecía perfecto. La sangre corría levemente por los cuerpos de la pareja, las lágrimas cubrían el rostro de ambos mientras la joven se reía a carcajadas de la situación de sus padres. Penélope notaba que su padre estaba perdiendo la consciencia por lo que lo reanimo tirándole agua hirviendo a la cara y el cuerpo. El dolor provocado por las heridas y ahora el agua caliente le hicieron volver a gritar de dolor sacudiéndose con fuerza.

- No quiero que te desmayes, quiero que sientas todo el dolor, quiero oír tus gritos de angustia, quiero que me supliques que te que mate.

- Ja… jamás.

- Ya veremos padre, ya veremos.

Entonces la joven volvió a coger el cuchillo, hirviendo como aun estaba debido al hechizo lo clavo con fuerza en el brazo de su padre, siguió clavando el cuchillo mientras encontraba un hueco donde no había heridas, al cabo de cinco minutos los brazos del hombre estaban llenos de cortes ya cauterizados debido a lo caliente del cuchillo.

Luego fue a su madre, la cual suplicaba con los ojos.

- Dime mama ¿quieres morir?

- Termina con esto, no puedo más.

- Aun queda tiempo - dijo la joven mirando el reloj - el sufrimiento es un plato que me gusta tenerlo con calma y tiempo.

La joven entonces agarro la mano de su madre, con cuidado y precisión clavo poco a poco el cuchillo entre la uña y la carne, el dolor era inmenso los gritos eran brutales que parecían que la mujer se iba a quedar completamente afónica.

Tras introducir varias veces el cuchillo en las uñas de su madre la joven decidió dar a su madre el regalo de la muerte, miro a su maestro el cual asintió con una sonrisa.

- Bueno mama, mi maestro me ha dado permiso para acabar con esto, felicidades vas a morir.

- ¡Detente puta!

La joven miro a su padre, con furia lo electrocuto varios minutos hasta dejarlos sin habla por el dolor.

- Así no nos molestara.

La muchacha entonces fue por una puerta y trajo lo que parecían varias mangueras, con cuidado la joven metió luna manguera por la vagina de su madre, otra por su culo y la otra la fue a meter por la boca.

- ¿Unas palabras antes de morir?

- Pagaras por esto.

- Estoy segura de que si, espero que mi maestro me recompense con permitirme estar con todos sus hombres uno tras otro, follando sin parar, sintiendo enormes pollas en mi interior.

- Zorra.

Esa fue la última palabra de la mujer, ya que Penélope introdujo la última manguera por la boca, la metió hasta el fondo y aunque la mujer podía respirar le costaba.

- Por cierto, no va a ser agua, eso sería muy simple.

Entonces Penélope conecto las mangueras, poco a poco el cuerpo de su madre se fue inflando más y más, la mujer horrorizada olio que se trataba de gasolina, intentaba hablar, intentaba gritar, pero le era imposible. Horrorizada vio como su hija dirigía una cerilla cerca de ella, con cuidado introdujo la cerilla en el barril de gasolina que le estaba llenando por dentro.

La mujer vio que su marido no podía hablar por el dolor, pero su mirada lo delataba todo, estaba aterrado ante lo que iba a pasar. La joven realizo un conjuro protector alrededor del cuerpo de su madre.

- Adiós mama.

La cerilla cayó en el barril. La gasolina prendió con rapidez y las llamas se propagaban claramente por las mangueras llegando al cuerpo de la mujer. El resultado fue letal, la boca de la mujer estallo en llamas, sus dientes quedaron calcinados debido al extremo calor, la garganta estaba abrasada y por el efecto del calor sus pulmones quedaron abrasados.

La vagina de la mujer parecía un rio de fuego, vertía las llamas sin parar haciendo notar que la gasolina aun entraba en su interior, sus órganos sexuales fueron abrasados hasta quedar cenizas de la parte de debajo de su cuerpo.

El culo le paso igual, quemado achicharrado, lo peor fue que como introdujo esa manguera tanto la gasolina que entraba por ahí conecto con la gasolina que entraba por la boca, el efecto fue una explosión que de no haber sido por el conjuro de protección hubiese llenado la casa de restos humanos.

La mujer paso un infierno antes de caer muerta, cuando Penélope paro de mandar gasolina del cuerpo no quedaba casi nada, la poca carne que quedaba estaba en los brazos y en las piernas, el rostro estaba casi calcinado, aun quedaba lo suficiente para que se la reconociese. No había tronco, sus órganos internos había sido completamente abrasados y solo se veían los huesos. Tras eso Penélope deshizo el hechizo de protección, el cadáver de su madre quedo tendido del techo mirando a su padre.

- Tú serás el siguiente, pero a ti te espera otra cosa.

- No, esto es una pesadilla, quiero despertar ¡quiero despertar!

- Grita lo que quieras, de nada te servirá, tu morirás y todos pensaran que es cosa de muggles.

- ¿Qué, que quieres decir?

- Solo hago esto por dos cosas la primera para satisfacer a mi maestro, la segunda y más importante es que cuando se sepa lo que ha pasado todos pensaran que han sido unos muggles que odian la magia, los magos se alzaran contra los muggles y los harán sus esclavos.

- No puedes hacer eso.

- Si que puedo y empezara justamente con vuestra muerte.

Penélope convoco un cubo de la cocina y lo puso debajo de su padre, entonces la joven hizo que las piernas de su padre también quedaran colgadas del techo quedando el hombre en posición vertical. Entonces cogió el cuchillo e hizo varios cortes a lo largo de su pecho, la sangre se vertía en el cubo y la joven no sé detuvo hasta que el cubo estuvo lleno. Tras eso cauterizo las heridas y cogió el cubo. Fue a una de las paredes de las cuales retiro algunos cuadros y tras convocar una brocha empezó a escribir en letras grandes.

_Muerte a la magia y a aquellos que la apoyan._

El hombre entonces entendió lo que pretendía su hija, por eso casi no había usado magia para que los muggles pareciesen responsables. A pesar de todo el hombre no sabía que la magia de su hija no podía ser detectada.

- Bueno viejo, es hora de morir.

- Algún día pagaras por lo que has hecho.

La joven entonces convoco una espada, hizo que el filo estuviese muy caliente y empezó a cortar al hombre.

Primero corto los pies a la altura de los tobillos, luego fueron las rodillas, las manos y los codos los siguieron, el hombre veía como cada movimiento cercenaba una parte de su cuerpo hasta que solo quedo el tronco. Entonces siguió el horror, la joven decidió que su padre no había sufrido bastante, lo empapo y lo volvió a electrocutar, cada vez las descargas eran más fuertes. Los espasmos del hombre le hicieron morderse con fuerza la lengua, la sangre broto por su boca y sus dientes quedaron rotos. La joven viendo eso no quería que su padre muriera ahogado en su propia sangre y de un rápido movimiento cogió la espada y corto su cabeza, la poca sangre que quedaba salió del hombre y salpico a la joven.

**(Aquí termina la interpretación de Harry)**

Entonces Voldemort se levanto de su asiento, con una sonrisa en el rostro se dirigió a la joven.

- Has sabido adaptarte a tu papel a la perfección Harry.

- Gracias maestro.

- Quedan unos minutos para que vuelvas a tu cuerpo, esperaremos con calma.

- Si señor.

Con calma se sentaron y tal y como Voldemort había comentado pasaron unos minutos cuando el cuerpo de Penélope empezó a cambiar, tras eso se volvió a ser a Harry el cual conjuro de nuevo su ropa.

- Magnifico Harry, has estado soberbio.

- Esto iniciara nuestro plan.

- Es hora de marcharse.

- Mi señor, yo voy a ir ahora a casa de los Weasley.

- ¿Vas a por la rata?

- En efecto señor, pero a pesar de que quiero torturarlo sin parar he decidido solo mandarlo a donde Amelia Bones.

- Eso sacara a Sirius Black de la cárcel.

- Eso espero.

- Bien Harry puedes marcharte, yo iré a avisar de que el plan ha comenzado.

El joven deshizo los pocos hechizos quedaban, tras eso se desapareció de allí para aparecer en un prado donde había una casa de varios pisos destartalados. Mientras se camuflaba no dejaba de pensar en que había tenido sexo de una manera que nunca se hubiera esperado, lo confuso para él es que le había gustado, más bien le había encantado.

Con calma e ignorando sus pensamientos entro en la casa sin hacer ningún ruido, dado que conocía el lugar le fue fácil encontrar a Pettigrew, se encontraba al lado de la cama de Weasley como una vulgar rata. Un par de movimientos de varita y tenía al traidor encerrado en una jaula que encanto para evitar que se transformara y escapara.

Desapareció de allí para ir a su piso en Londres donde con calma cogió pluma y papel, comenzó a escribir una carta, tras eso realizo un encanto para hacer aparecer la rata y la carta en el despacho de Amelia Bones, estaba deseando saber la reacción de la mujer cuando llegara por la mañana y se encontrara aquello.

Harry entonces se marcho a Hogwarts donde rápidamente se metió en su cama, durante el resto de la noche el joven se puso a soñar que era una mujer y una y otra vez la follaban hombres sin parar.

**Hasta aquí el sexto capítulo ¿les ha gustado? espero que si ¿les ha horrorizado? espero que también ya que si no lo ha hecho eso quiere decir que he perdido mucho en escribir relatos de terror.**

**El siguiente capítulo tratara de las navidades de Harry, según como se alargue quizás lo deje en dos partes. Ya aviso que en los siguientes capítulos no va a ver tanto horror, serán capítulos de conversaciones y tratos que va a hacer Harry con mucha gente.**

**Habrá sexo, mucho sexo eso sí, en el que Harry va a participar usando poción multijugos. Voy a estar un mes sin actualizar de este capítulo ya que me gustaría que opinasen sobre la que será la pareja de Harry como reina a su lado. Según lo que opinen la historia ira en una dirección o en otra.**

**Las opciones son Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass o Gabrielle Delacour. Si quieres que sea otra díganmelo pero ya advierto que no voy a poner ni a Hermione ni a Ginny, a esas les espera un futuro de esclavitud y prostitución.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo, espero sus reviews con ilusión.**


	7. Vacaciones de navidad 1º parte

**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, este capítulo será escrito en dos o tres partes, aun no estoy segura ya que sigo escribiendo. Aquí les traigo la primera parte donde habrá ligero sexo, esta parte se centrara en las repercusiones de lo que hizo Harry a los padres de Clearwater, también se verá como Sirius Black será declarado inocente y alguna sorpresa más. Al final del capítulo como siempre les hablare de varios asuntos sobre la historia.**

**Capítulo 7**

**Vacaciones de navidad 1º parte (repercusiones y juicios)**

Cuando Harry despertó aquel día aun tenía algo de sueño, la noche anterior había sido agotadora pero a la vez muy placentera. Tranquilamente se dio una ducha, a pesar de que no había sido su cuerpo aun sentía cuando Voldemort lo había follado mientras estaba con la poción multijugos. Con calma el joven termino de ducharse y salió del baño para vestirse.

Tras eso recogió sus cosas, ya que aunque más o menos lo tenía todo colocado no quería dejarse nada, el joven tardo unos quince minutos, cuando termino de colocar todo. Sus prisioneros estaban desayunando por lo que seguramente alguien había entrado en el baúl antes de que él se levantara. Había dejado estipulado que a partir de determinada hora nadie entrara y seguramente les habían dado el desayuno antes de esa hora.

Con calma bajo al salón comedor donde ya había algo de gente, todos los profesores estaban allí y Harry vio que Severus le sonreía, seguramente su tío sabía todo lo que había pasado. Con calma fue mirando al resto de profesores fijándose en que Dumbledore también lo miraba. El joven tomo asiento y tras eso empezó a mirar a los alumnos, se fijo en la mesa de Ravenclaw donde estaba la joven por la que se había hecho pasar, Penélope Clearwater desayunaba tranquilamente sin saber que cuando volviera a su casa se encontraría una pesadilla. Siguió mirando a los demás estudiantes se fijo en que Granger se encontraba en un rincón escribiendo un pergamino. La joven alzo su cabeza y saludo a Harry, fue entonces cuando el joven aprovecho para usar legeremancia pasiva en ella, vio que estaba escribiendo una carta para Dumbledore donde le relataba todo el trimestre. Tras eso dejo de ver su mente, la joven solo le estaba pasando la información que Harry quería, Dumbledore aun se creía que era un joven amable pero algo rebelde.

Tras ver la mente de Granger, el joven se puso a desayunar con calma, sus planes iban a la perfección. Tan contento estaba que no se dio cuenta de la llegada de Draco hasta que se sentó a su lado.

- Buenos días Draco.

- Lo mismo digo, estoy deseando marcharme.

- Ya queda poco.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, a la conversación se le unieron Daphne, Pansy y Theodore. El último miraba a Harry con respeto, con un respeto que nunca había visto en los ojos del joven. Harry decidió que debía preguntarle en cuanto terminasen de desayunar.

Todos se dirigieron a su habitación cuando Harry acorralo a Nott en un despacho vacio. El joven insonorizo la sala y entonces se dirigió a su compañero.

- ¿Pasa algo Theo?

- Solo quería saber cómo te sentiste anoche, saber que se siente cuando tienes el honor de que el señor oscuro te use a su antojo.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Mi padre me mantiene informado de todo.

- Voy a tener que hablar seriamente con tu padre, espero que no se lo dijera a nadie más.

- No te preocupes Harry, solo me lo ha comentado a mí, lo ha hecho para que me diese cuenta de que tengo que progresar.

- Esta bien Theo, pero recuerda una cosa, cuando estemos a solas y estemos hablando soy señor.

- Si señor Potter.

- Bien, entonces es hora de marcharse.

Recogieron el equipaje y se fueron a los carruajes, con calma subieron en el tren, los alumnos bulliciosos se despedían de algunos amigos y profesores. Increíblemente Dumbledore estaba allí, seguramente para vigilar a Harry, el joven se acerco al director.

- Buenos días profesor Dumbledore.

- A Harry ¿qué tal?

- Muy feliz, son las primeras navidades de las que voy a tener buenos recuerdos.

- Me imagino que los Dursley nunca le regalaban nada.

- Me temo que no profesor.

- Pues si no te importa me gustaría darte mi regalo, en un principio iba a devolverte la capa pero ya que la tienes he decidido cambiar.

- ¿Qué será profesor?

- Es un pequeño colgante que hace tiempo perteneció a alguien muy querido por mí, iba a dárselo a tus padres poco después de tu nacimiento pero no pude hacerlo.

- Muchas gracias profesor.

Harry se coloco el colgante y sintió como la magia del colgante entraba en su cuerpo, Harry sonrió ya que sabía que se trataba de un hechizo catalizador, Dumbledore intentaba que no aumentase su poder.

- Pues si eso es todo voy a subirme al tren, no quiero perderlo, muchas gracias de nuevo profesor y feliz navidad.

- Te deseo lo mismo Harry.

El joven entro en el tren y tras eso anulo la magia del hechizo, sabía que había algo raro cuando el profesor le quiso dar el regalo y ahora lo entendía, seguramente el viejo estaba enfadado de que Harry fuera tan diestro en todas las materias, además el viejo quería tener la magia de Harry en niveles bajos para que no fuese más poderoso que él.

Harry entro en un compartimento donde estaban ya Neville, Daphne y Susan. Los cuatro estuvieron hablando tranquilamente de cómo esperaban las navidades. Susan le dijo que su tía quería conocerlo más a fondo. Neville le dijo lo mismo pero que su abuela deseaba hablar con él sobre la alianza Potter-Longbottom. Eran más reuniones para agregar a las moviditas navidades del joven. Estuvieron tranquilamente hablando hasta que llegaron a la estación.

Cuando bajaron de la estación Harry vio que la señora Malfoy les estaba esperando, Draco estaba de pie ya con su madre.

- Señora Malfoy.

- Señor Potter, buenos días.

- Lo mismo digo, es hora de marcharnos.

Harry fue hablando con Draco mientras seguían a la señora Malfoy, el joven entonces se fijo en un lateral como Penélope Clearwater se encontraba hablando con Arthur Weasley, pudo escuchar como la joven le pedía que la llevaran a su casa ya que sus padres no habían aparecido a recogerla.

Vio también como se encontraba la señora Weasley con los gemelos, la mujer miraba a todas partes y se imagino que le estaba buscando con la mirada.

Con calma salieron de la estación donde cogieron un lujoso coche, Harry no sabía que los Malfoy tuvieran esta clase de tecnología y miro a la señora Malfoy la cual adivino sus pensamientos. Cuando subieron al coche le conto todo.

- Lucius tiene varios negocios en el mundo muggle, aunque no le gusta debe hacerlo ya que desde el regreso del maestro este le ha pedido que se infiltre en empresas muggles importantes, así podremos desestabilizarlas desde dentro.

- Así que esto es un coche - dijo Draco - que cómodos, no me lo esperaba con lo que nos habías contado de ellos.

- No todos son así Draco - dijo Harry - al igual que en nuestra sociedad los hay de diferentes precios y marcas.

- Veo que las clases sobre los muggles y su tecnología están dando buenos resultados.

- Si madre, todos los fines de semana Harry nos explica algo nuevo.

Durante el resto del viaje estuvieron hablando tranquilamente, Draco se entero de lo que había hecho su compañero de cuarto durante la noche, escucho horrorizado cada detalle, mientras Narcisa miraba a su hijo, la mujer esperaba que en un futuro su hijo se convirtiera en la mano derecha del heredero del señor tenebroso.

- ¿Cómo te sentiste Harry? - preguntó Narcisa - ¿cómo te sentiste al ser follado por el señor tenebroso? es un placer irrepetible ¿verdad?

- Estaba siendo follada, pero es increíble, lo que me hace pensar que usted ya ha estado en la cama con el señor tenebroso.

- Estas en lo cierto Harry - dijo Narcisa que miro luego a su hijo - no te preocupes hijo, lo hice con mucho placer, tu padre también ha sentido al señor tenebroso.

- Entiendo madre.

Dejaron de hablar del tema ya que parecía incomodar a Draco, cuando llegaron a la mansión Malfoy se encontraba en todo su esplendor, entraron en la mansión donde un par de elfos domésticos le mostraron su habitación a Harry uno de ellos era Dobby, el joven sabía que Lucius ya se había encargado de que el elfo no contara nada de nada.

Cuando Harry bajo a la sala principal vio a Lucius conversando tranquilamente con Voldemort. Harry, saludo con una reverencia al señor tenebroso.

- Harry, vamos a ir a Gringotts.

- Si maestro.

Con calma salieron de la mansión, antes de salir de los terrenos Lord Voldemort uso un encanto de Glamour y cambio su aspecto por el de un hombre de cuarenta años.

- Harry tu también camúflate para que no sepan quién eres.

El joven realizo un encanto de Glamour sobre todo para cambiar el color de su pelo y ocultar la cicatriz por la que era tan conocido, llevaba también una túnica con capucha para mejorar el disfraz. Tras eso y salir de los terrenos desaparecieron en dirección a Gringotts.

El banco de Gringotts se encontraba calmado, había poca gente pero los duendes esperaban la llegada de clientes debido a las vacaciones de navidad. Uno de los duendes estaba tranquilamente cuando dos hombres se acercaron.

- ¿Qué desean?

- Deseamos hablar con el director Ragnok - dijo el más joven mostrando un anillo que revelo el escudo familiar de los Potter - con toda discreción.

- Sígame señor Potter.

Los duendes estaban avisados que si Harry Potter se presentaba ante ellos incluso con aspecto diferente lo llevasen a ver al director. Llegaron al despacho de Ragnok el cual les atendió encantados.

- Señor Potter, ¿puedo preguntar quién le acompaña?

El señor tenebroso deshizo el encanto y dejo ver sus facciones.

- Señor, es un honor tenerlo aquí en nuestro banco.

- Mi nieto me ha informado de la ayuda que le han prestado, por eso los duendes tienen mi gratitud.

- Solo hacemos lo que debemos.

- Bien ahora sería mejor hablar de negocios.

Durante al menos una hora las conversaciones tuvieron lugar, para poder tener el apoyo de los duendes Harry y Voldemort les dieron además de varios objetos fabricados por los duendes algo que aquella raza anhelaba desde hacía tiempo. Libertad, Harry les prometió que su raza tendría un lugar en el mundo que pensaban construir donde serían libres, donde las leyes de los humanos no les afectasen. Era una oferta que nunca había esperado escuchar de boca de un humano, pero estaba claro que Harry Potter no era un humano cualquiera. Era alguien al que no se debía traicionar, pero a la vez un joven de corazón noble que cumplía sus promesas.

También se dio cuenta de que el señor tenebroso dejaba al joven hablar a su antojo, entendió el motivo al final de la reunión cuando este le informo que Harry sería su heredero directo, el joven sería el señor de la luz y la oscuridad. El duende conocía ese término, solo unos pocos habían conseguido equilibrar los poderes de la magia blanca y la magia negra. El conocía a uno, Nicolas Flamel, el cual lo había conseguido cuando su fénix se convirtió, ahora tenía delante de él a otro heredero de la magia, por su cuerpo corría la sangre de Gryffindor y Slytherin, por su cuerpo corría la sangre de las dos líneas Peverell que quedaban.

- Bueno señor Potter, ha sido un honor tenerlo aquí en nuestro banco, para lo que necesite avísenos.

- Gracias director Ragnok, ¿nos permite usar su chimenea?

- No hay problema señor Potter.

Harry se acerco a la chimenea y tras agarrar un puñado de polvos Flu los arrojo al fuego.

- ¡Callejón Knockturn!

Harry desapareció por la chimenea, luego lo siguió Voldemort. Llegaron al oscuro callejón y rápidamente entraron en Borgin and Burkes.

La tienda de artículos oscuros estaba vacía, solo se encontraba el dependiente que al ver quien había aparecido se arrodillo ante ellos.

- Es un honor tenerlos en mi tienda ¿qué desean?

- Quiero los libros del tercer y cuarto año de Durmstrang sobre las artes oscuras.

- Si señor Potter.

- Harry - dijo el señor tenebroso - debo hablar con Borgin, tendrás todo preparado en casa de los Malfoy, tienes el resto del día libre, si te necesito ya te avisare.

- Si señor.

Harry salió del local con calma, fue viendo todos los locales, había algunos de armas, otros de ingredientes de pociones, pero hubo uno que le llamo la atención, era un local sin nombre, pero pasaba mucha gente dentro. Con calma se dirigió al local donde entro y vio que había otra puerta donde un guarda custodiaba la entrada.

- No sé quién eres, pero aquí solo pasan quienes paguen una tarifa de diez galeones.

- No sé porque debería pagar cuando no se qué tipo de local es.

- Ese es tu problema, sino pagas no pasas.

- Podría fácilmente abrirme camino derribándote y no pagar.

El hombre fue a sacar la varita pero Harry fue un poco más rápido y apunto al guarda.

- Eres rápido, pero no por eso me voy a detener - dijo el hombre - te doy otra opción para entrar.

- ¿Cuál sería?

- En realidad son dos opciones, la primera es que consigas desarmarme en un duelo, la segunda es que te pongas de rodillas y me chupes la polla.

- Hay una tercera opción - dijo una sombra saliendo de un rincón - es que le dejes pasar.

- Señor Nott, ¿lo conoce?

- En efecto, puede pasar señor.

- Gracias Nott, hablaremos un rato - dijo Harry y miro al guardia - debo reconocer que la opción de chuparle la polla era la más divertida, otra vez será.

Harry entro dejando al guarda sorprendido, aunque lo quisiera negar había tenido miedo, el poder de esa persona era palpable y se notaba por la voz alguien peligroso. Nott miraba a Harry mientras entraban al local, dentro el joven vio un lugar lleno de lujuria y perversión. Striptease, sexo en directo, salas de dominación, había salas cerrada que Harry se imagino que eran para quien no quería que se supiera que estaban allí, el joven ahora entendía el secretismo del lugar.

- Menudo negocio tienes montado aquí Nott.

- Vamos a mi despacho señor.

Llegaron a un despacho donde había una joven desnuda esperando.

- Déjanos solos, que nadie me moleste.

La joven se marcho y Harry se quito la capucha y deshizo el hechizo volviendo a sus rasgos de siempre.

- ¿Deseas tomar algo?

- No hace falta señor Nott, tengo suerte deseaba hablar con usted.

- Theo ya me ha informado, no se preocupe, mi hijo sabrá estar callado y en silencio.

- Eso espero, ahora quiero que me hable de este lugar.

- Lo cree hace tiempo, la perversión da mucho dinero, no te imaginas la gente que viene aquí que no quiere ser reconocida para satisfacer sus gustos.

- Me gusta el sitio.

- Si quiere divertirse aquí tiene un buen lugar.

- En verdad se me está ocurriendo una cosa, pero antes me gustaría saber si las mujeres que trabajan aquí lo hacen por gusto o por necesidad.

- Algunas están aquí por placer, otras están necesitadas de dinero y algunas para poder pagar las deudas de sus familias.

- Me gustaría poder tener un par de mujeres a mi servicio, que sean a partir de ahora mis sirvientas, quiero que sean las más viciosas y degeneradas.

- Hay varias que corresponden a ese perfil.

- Me gustaría conocerlas personalmente para ver a quien elijo.

- Debo llamar a algunas, pero en diez minutos estarán todas listas, le preparare una habitación vacía para que no le molesten.

- Las quiero ver de una en una, que estén desnudas.

Nott asintió y acompaño a Harry a un cuarto donde el joven se sentó en un cómodo sillón mientras se colocaba la capucha. Espero un rato cuando entro la primera mujer, la luz solo iluminaba el centro de la sala por lo que la figura de Harry estaba rodeada de sombras.

- Bienvenida, estas aquí para una prueba, según tu desempeño trabajaras para mí.

- ¿Qué desea que haga?

- Solo quiero verte un rato para examinarte.

Harry observo con calma el cuerpo de la joven, también uso legeremancia en ella para ver sus pensamientos y recuerdos y ver lo que le gustaba. Cada una de las mujeres hizo lo mismo, el total de mujeres era de ocho y cuando Harry vio a todas volvió al despacho de Nott con las mujeres.

- Ya se ha decidido señor.

- En efecto Nott, voy a quedarme con estas tres mujeres.

Harry señalo a cada una de ellas, la primera era una mujer rubia de veintitantos años, delgada de poco pecho, la había elegido por que había visto en su mente mucha lujuria respecto a acostarse con otras mujeres a pesar de su bisexualidad. La segunda mujer era una morena alta, casi llegaba a los dos metros, parecía tener entre treinta y cuarenta años, tenía grandes pechos y una sonrisa de perversión impresionante, su mente estaba llena de perversión, dulzura y violencia, según le apeteciese, era una dominatrix que a Harry le encanto. La última mujer era pelirroja, un pelo rojo sangre impresionante, al igual que la primera tenía veintitantos, un cuerpo esbelto, el mejor de los tres, sus deseos eran los más variados, hombres o mujeres, le daban igual, tampoco le importaba transformarse en otras personas para divertirse, ligeramente había empezado a iniciarse en la dominación sexual y era de vez en cuando compañera de juegos de la dominatrix.

Las otras mujeres salieron del cuarto y volvieron a sus quehaceres.

- Ahora iremos a mi casa, allí hablaremos con más calma, recojan sus pertenencias, en cinco minutos nos marcharemos.

Las mujeres salieron dejando a Nott y Harry solos.

- Buena elección.

- Creo que le debo una compensación Nott, le daré tres mil galeones por las tres.

- Es un placer hacer negocios con usted señor Potter.

- Nos volveremos a ver señor Nott.

Harry espero a que las tres mujeres estuvieran listas, cuando llegaron con el equipaje Harry realizo un par de movimientos de varita e hizo desaparecer el equipaje.

- Agárrense fuertemente a mí, vamos a aparecernos en mi casa.

Al instante Harry junto con las tres mujeres se desaparecieron del local de Nott, cuando aparecieron estaban en un piso en el callejón Diagon. Harry les pidió que se sentaran mientras las mujeres miraban curiosas, por la estatura y la voz parecía un muchacho joven, pero no le habían visto el rostro.

- Bienvenidas a mi hogar, lo primero que deben saber que para trabajar para mí deberán cada una realizar el juramento inquebrantable.

- ¿Qué juramento debemos realizar?

- El de que nunca revelaran nada de donde se encuentran, para quien trabajan, no intentaran nada contra mí, tanto directamente o indirectamente, en cuestión que solo revelaran de mí lo que yo quiera.

- Es mucho señor, como seremos compensadas.

Harry sonrió ante la pregunta, tal y como esperaba eran mujeres algo avariciosas que no querían perder su estilo de vida.

- Tengo entendido que cada una ganan cien galeones a la semana ¿cierto?

- Es cierto señor.

- Ustedes ganaran quinientos galeones al mes cada una - dijo Harry con calma, su riqueza le daba para eso y muchísimo más - además ahora les daré a cada una mil galeones para que se compren lo que necesiten.

Las mujeres asintieron y una a una procedieron a realizar el juramente inquebrantable, cuando las tres lo realizaron Harry se quito la capucha dejando a las tres mujeres sorprendidas de ver quien sería su nuevo señor.

- Harry Potter, algo impresionante.

- Me gustaría que me dijeran sus nombres y os presentarais, primero la rubia, ya que has sido la primera en hablar.

- Me llamo Casandra, tengo veintidós años, me gusta mucho el sexo con mujeres aunque soy bisexual.

- Pues conmigo habrá tanto hombres como mujeres, te lo pasaras genial.

- Será un honor señor.

- Ahora la señorita pelirroja, por cierto me encanta el color de tu pelo.

- Gracias señor Potter, me llamo Isabella, tengo veinticinco años, soy muy viciosa con respecto al sexo, bisexual, no me importa transformarme en hombre o mujer para divertirme, además estoy iniciándome en la dominación a veces como sumisa y otras como ama.

- Maravilloso, por último y no menos importante falta la señorita morena.

- Gracias señor Potter, mi nombre es Elizabeth, tengo treinta y siete años, le diré que soy una gran apasionada al sexo, la dominación tanto sexual como física y mental.

- Bueno eso de momento basta, cada una tiene su habitación, Elizabeth si no te importa deseo hablar contigo a solas, Isabella, Casandra podéis ir mientras de compras.

Las dos mujeres fueron cada una a un cuarto y tras eso salieron del piso. Harry les dio a cada una mil galeones antes de que salieran.

- ¿De qué quiere hablar señor Potter? de que no he confesado todas mis aficiones ya que usted ya las sabía al haber usado legeremancia conmigo.

- ¿Sabes oclumancia?

- Si y legeremancia también, lo uso con aquellos a los que tengo que dominar para conocer sus miedos y sensaciones.

- El piso es muy grande, puedes usar uno de los cuartos vacios para crear una sala de dominación, además, si quieres esclavos para experimentar te los puedo proporcionar.

- Será un honor para mí señor Potter.

- Bien ahora tengo que marcharme, espero que cuando regrese este todo listo, me gustaría empezar a divertirme.

Harry salió de la casa, había añadido a su diversión a tres mujeres muy perversas y viciosas, deseaba el momento de empezar a divertirse. Con calma empezó a caminar por el callejón Diagon sin llamar la atención, había vuelto a ponerse la capucha y se dirigía a la librería. Cuando entro a local el dependiente lo reconoció al momento.

- Cuanto tiempo ¿qué tal los idiomas?

- Genial señor, vengo a por los libros de latín y francés de nivel experto, también vengo a por el nivel básico de alemán.

- ¿Cuándo planea presentarse a los exámenes?

- Para el verano me presentare a latín y francés.

- Bien señor, aquí tiene los libros.

- Un placer hacer negocios, nos volveremos a ver cuando necesite más libros.

- Mi tienda esta a su disposición.

Harry envió los libros tranquilamente a su casa, con calma entonces salió del local y se dirigió a casa de los Malfoy. El joven se apareció en la entrada de la casa y entro con calma, cuando llego a la puerta principal fue el señor Malfoy el que le atendió.

- Bienvenido Harry, llegas en el mejor momento, quiero que conozcas a alguien.

Harry entro en la casa y vio sentado en un cómodo sillón a Cornelius Fudge, primer ministro de magia. El hombre se levanto y tendió la mano al joven.

- Un placer conocerlo señor Potter.

- El honor es mío señor ministro ¿de visita?

- Ojala fuera una visita de placer, he venido a informar a Lucius de varios asuntos desagradables que han sucedido en esta noche pasada.

- No es de mi incumbencia ¿podría saber que ha pasado?

- No hay problema señor Potter ¿conoce a Penélope Clearwater?

- De vista, es la prefecta de Ravenclaw, alumna de quinto año creo.

- En efecto señor Potter, vera la familia de la joven ha sido atacada esta noche, cuando hoy a llegado la muchacha acompañada por Arthur Weasley se han encontrado a sus padres muertos.

- Que horror, ¿cómo está la señorita Clearwater?

- Esta muy afectada, ahora está en San Mungo.

- El ataque ha debido ser muy grave si ha venido a informar al señor Malfoy en persona.

- Me temo que sí, pero no puedo revelarte nada más.

- Bueno señor Fudge, un placer conocerlo, ojala hubiera sido en otras circunstancias.

- Lo mismo digo señor Potter.

Fudge salió de la casa y dos aurores aparecieron de un rincón, fueron a la entrada y se marcharon de allí. Lucius miro a Harry.

- Eres un actor excelente Harry.

- Ahora solo falta ver los acontecimientos que provocaran estos actos, poco a poco seguiremos desprestigiando a los muggles y nos haremos con el control de todo.

- Yo debo ir al ministerio, habrá una reunión del Winzegamot en media hora y debo estar al tanto de todo.

- Bien señor Malfoy, yo informare al señor oscuro.

Harry subió las escaleras de la gran mansión a la biblioteca de la familia Malfoy, allí se encontraba Voldemort tranquilamente leyendo un libro.

- Veo que ya ha vuelto maestro.

- Así es Harry, ¿te has encontrado con Fudge?

- En efecto, el ministerio ya está al tanto de lo que ha pasado, nuestros planes se han puesto en movimiento, solo hace falta decidir quién será el siguiente objetivo.

- Por cierto Harry, deberías ir al sótano secreto de los Malfoy, Lucius te ha permitido la entrada allí encontraras bastantes libros que pueden ayudarte en tu aprendizaje, además, verás otra sorpresa.

- Entonces bajare ahora, si me disculpa maestro.

Harry salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a la bóveda secreta de los Malfoy, tras entrar vio que en aquel lugar había una pequeña biblioteca con algunos tomos oscuros bastante raros, también había varios objetos incluyendo un diario que Harry reconoció enseguida, era el diario que Voldemort había escrito en su juventud, el diario que se podía usar para abrir la cámara secreta de Salazar Slytherin, allí estaba guardado un pedazo de alma de su maestro.

Vio que había una puerta y se dirigió a ella, cuando la abrió y vio el contenido de aquel cuarto al joven le entraron ganas de reír, allí en una habitación cómoda se encontraba una de sus prisioneras del baúl, más concretamente la mujer embarazada.

- ¿Cómoda? por lo menos es mejor que tu último lugar.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué significa esto?

- Hemos creído que sería conveniente que descansaras en un buen lugar, no queremos que le pase nada al pequeño que llevas dentro.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? eres solo un crio.

- Lo primero que debes saber es que este crio puede perfectamente coger un cuchillo, rajarte y sacar el crio que llevas dentro y lo veas antes de morir, y porque hago esto, por diversión, me divierto con esto.

- Eres un monstruo desalmado.

- Entonces peor para ti, este monstruo criara a tu hijo cuando nazca, hare que odie a sus padres tanto que cuando llegue el momento será tu propio hijo quien acabe con tu vida.

- No puedes hacer eso, por favor te lo suplico.

- No te servirá de nada, al menos tienes un buen lugar donde vivir, dado que nunca más saldrás de esta habitación.

Harry salió del cuarto dejando a la mujer llorando, pidiendo ayuda, tras cerrar decidió insonorizar la habitación para poder leer en paz. Cogió un libro de transformaciones y tranquilamente comenzó a leer. Su primer día de vacaciones había sido interesante y decidió pasar el resto del día leyendo hasta que llegara la noche que iría a ver a sus tres nuevas sirvientas.

El ministerio de magia era un caos, la sala donde se llevaban las reuniones del Winzegamot estaba completamente llena. Cuando Dumbledore entro en la sala todos estaba sentados en sus respectivos asientos, el viejo miro a Lucius Malfoy el cual se encontraba hablando con Fudge.

- Ojala esta reunión fuera por otro motivo, por lo que sabemos en la noche de ayer se produjo un ataque contra los padres de una alumna de Hogwarts, la joven Penélope Clearwater se encuentra ahora mismo en observación por el shock causado, por eso quiero que Arthur Weasley relate lo que vio cuando llevo a la joven a su casa.

Arthur el cual estaba en el centro de la sala se levanto de su asiento.

- Todo empezó cuando la joven Clearwater me pidió que la llevara a su casa, sus padres no había aparecido a por ella y no tenía medios de ir salvo con aparición, debido a que es menor de edad use aparición conjunta.

- ¿Qué paso cuando llegaron a la casa?

- La joven fue a abrir la puerta de su casa, cuando vio que la cerradura estaba forzada, creo que dijo algo así, entramos para ver si pasaba algo y nos encontramos los cadáveres de los padres de la joven.

- ¿Algo más?

- Si, un mensaje escrito en sangre en la pared que ponía "muerte a los magos y a aquellos que la apoyan", la joven se desmayo de la impresión.

- Gracias señor Weasley ¿nuestros examinadores han descubierto algo?

- Si profesor Dumbledore - dijo un joven que estaba sentado transcribiendo lo sucedido en la reunión - los daños fueron causados de forma muggle, se les pudo reconocer debido a que parte de la cara quedaba de cada una.

- ¿Hay alguna pista?

- Me temo que ninguna señor.

- Este acto está claro que es un ataque en contra de los magos, debemos tomar repercusiones contra los muggles.

- Cálmese señor Malfoy, debemos hablar con el primer ministro muggle para informarle de lo sucedido, quizás ellos puedan ayudarnos.

- Como van a ayudarnos cuando han sido precisamente ellos quienes han realizado el ataque, no solo eso, si han causado ese daño a unos muggles solo por tener una hija bruja que nos harán a nosotros.

La sala se lleno de murmullos dándole la razón a Lucius incluso Arthur Weasley apoyaba las palabras de Malfoy, Dumbledore vio esto e hizo mandar callar.

- No creo que debamos castigar a todos los muggles por los actos de unos pocos, se realizara una investigación y se informara al ministro muggle.

Muchos no estaban de acuerdo pero asintieron, Lucius pidió voz una vez más.

- Esta bien profesor Dumbledore, apoyo su decisión, pero debe saber que si hay más ataques serán culpa suya.

- Espero que no vuelva a pasar, se encontraran a los culpables.

Dumbledore estaba algo nervioso viendo que el odio contra los muggles parecía haber llenado la sala, esperaba saber que había pasado y detenerlo antes de que toda la nación mágica se uniese en contra de los muggles, eso ayudaría a que si Voldemort regresaba algún día estuviese fácilmente en el poder.

Vio entonces que Amelia Bones, la jefa del departamento de leyes mágicas pedía palabra.

- ¿Pasa algo señora Bones?

- Me gustaría comentar sobre un suceso que ha ocurrido esta mañana cuando he llegado a trabajar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Cuando he llegado me he encontrado una jaula con una rata dentro, a su lado había un carta la cual procedo a leer a continuación.

Amelia saco la carta y comenzó a leer, dejo la jaula a un lado donde estaba la rata inconsciente.

_Estimada señora Bones_

_Le escribo para informarle de que sospecho de que esta rata es un animago no registrado. Creo saber su identidad pero sería mejor que la ley se encargase de averiguar toda la verdad sobre este hombre._

_Atentamente, un amigo_

Los murmullos recorrieron la sala, todos se preguntaban quien sería el animago.

- Si se me permite realizare el encantamiento necesario para revelar si es un animago, si es así pido poder interrogarlo con Veritaserum.

- Adelante señora Bones, es nuestro deber averiguar si algún sirviente de Lord Voldemort sigue suelto.

El nombre hizo atemorizarse a la sala, Amelia con calma dirigió su varita al centro de la sala donde estaba ahora la rata, un rayo de luz salió de la varita y la rata se ilumino dejando ver a una persona encorvada tendida en el suelo, cuando vieron de quien se trataba todos estaba sorprendidos. Allí delante de todos estaba Peter Pettigrew, el supuestamente héroe que murió luchando contra Sirius Black uno de los mortifagos más peligrosos del mundo.

Amelia procedió a dar al hombre la poción de la verdad y luego lo reanimo, cuando Peter vio donde estaba se asusto por completo, pero al estar inmovilizado no pudo escapar de ninguna manera. Amelia entonces comenzó en interrogatorio.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Peter Pettigrew.

- Según lo que sabemos usted había muerto ¿qué paso?

- Me corte un dedo antes de transformarme en rata, hice creer que Sirius era el culpable de mis actos.

- ¿Usted mato a los muggles?

- Si fui yo.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo?

- Para hacer creer que Sirius era el culpable no solo de la muerte de los muggles, sino de la muerte de los Potter.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Yo era el verdadero guardián secreto de los Potter, se cambio en el último momento ya que todos pensaban que Sirius sería la opción más obvia.

- ¿Es Sirius Black un mortifago?

- No lo es.

- ¿Es usted un mortifago?

- Si lo soy.

- Aurores procedan a llevarlo a Azkaban, quiero que además traigan a Sirius Black, debemos saber el motivo por el que fue encarcelado si es inocente.

- Señora Bones, eso fue un error mío - dijo Bartemius Crouch - yo soy culpable ya que no le di juicio a Sirius Black como las pruebas eran contundentes.

- Señor Crouch, voy a investigar todas sus acciones cuando fue el jefe de mi departamento, esto no quedara sin castigo.

Crouch se sentó avergonzado, la credibilidad que había ido recuperando con los años la había perdido en unos segundos. Mientras Dumbledore estaba furioso, ahora Sirius Black estaría libre y podría encargarse de la educación de Harry, sabía que Pettigrew estaba vivo pero nunca había sabido donde se escondía, ahora debía pensar nuevos planes para mantener al joven controlado, si ya de por si no le gustaba que estuviese con alguien como los Malfoy ahora sería peor.

De pronto la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a dos aurores acompañando a Sirius Black. Amelia se adelanto.

- Sirius Black, vas a ser interrogado mediante Veritaserum, hemos descubierto que Pettigrew está vivo y queremos saber tu versión de lo sucedido.

Sirius se bebió la poción y Amelia comenzó con las preguntas.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

- Sirius Orión Black.

- Supuestamente tú eras el guardián secreto de los Potter ¿qué paso?

- Como yo sería la opción más clara hicimos guardián a Peter, luego hicimos creer a todos que yo era el guardián para que Voldemort fuera a por mí.

- Todo está claro entonces, Pettigrew ha confirmado como le engaño, desde ahora Sirius Black es un hombre libre.

- Gracias señora Bones.

Sirius fue liberado de sus cadenas y fue compensado con mil galeones por cada año pasado en prisión. El hombre agradeció todo.

- Sirius, siento todo lo que ha pasado.

- Gracias profesor Dumbledore, ahora si es posible me gustaría ir a ver a Harry.

- Yo puedo ayudarte con eso Black - dijo Lucius acercándose - actualmente Harry está pasando las vacaciones de navidad en mi casa.

- ¿Qué hace Harry en tu casa?

- Draco y el son buenos amigos, es lo que tiene que el joven Potter haya acabado en Slytherin.

- Un Potter en Slytherin, impresionante.

- No creas que por eso no se relaciona con otras casas - dijo Amelia - mi sobrina es muy buena amiga suya y está en Hufflepuff, Harry por lo visto tiene amigos en todas las casas.

- Me alegro de oírlo, estoy deseando volver a verlo.

- Pues si me acompañas podrás verlo, si quiere Amelia también puede venir, estoy seguro de que Harry estará contento de hablar contigo.

- Gracias Lucius.

Dumbledore siguió la conversación todo lo calmado que podía, pero por dentro estaba furioso, Potter no debía tener tantos contactos, por lo menos esperaba que el colgante fuera anulando su magia poco a poco, luego más adelante ya iría añadiendo otros hechizos y encantamientos para someter al joven. Vio como Black, Malfoy y Bones salían de la sala para marcharse a la mansión Malfoy, debía evitar de alguna manera que Harry se quedase con Sirius pero para hacerlo debía encontrar a los Dursley y no sabía donde estaban de vacaciones.

Harry estaba tranquilamente leyendo cuando alguien entro en la sala, se trataba de Narcisa Malfoy.

- ¿Pasa algo señora Malfoy?

- Debes subir, Lucius ha venido y trae a unas personas que te quieren conocer, están en el salón de invitados.

Harry subió rápidamente cuando llego al salón de invitados estuvo a punto de llorar pero consiguió aguantarse, allí estaba su padrino Sirius Black junto a Lucius y Amelia.

- Harry esto es muy duro - dijo Lucius - quiero que conozcas a tu padrino Sirius Black.

- ¿Mi padrino? - Harry grito - ¡tengo un padrino! ¿por qué entonces me he tenido que criar con los Dursley?

- Harry escúchame, Sirius estaba en la cárcel, acusado de un crimen que no cometió, pero ahora es un hombre libre.

- Un momento Amelia, me presentare - dijo Sirius - soy Sirius Orión Black, tu padrino y uno de los mejores amigos de tu padre, fui culpado de la muerte de unos muggles y de traicionar a tus padres pero ahora todo se ha aclarado, pero ahora tengo una duda, ¿qué quiere decir que te has criado con los Dursley?

- Hagrid me dijo que Dumbledore me dejo con ellos cuando mis padres murieron.

- Imposible, no puede ser.

- ¿Qué pasa señor Black?

- Primero llámame Sirius, segundo estoy indignado porque en el testamento de James y Lily está claramente estipulado que bajo ningún concepto debías ir a vivir con los Dursley.

- ¿Entonces por qué he tenido que criarme con ellos?

- No lo sé, pero ahora mismo voy a saber que estaba pensando Dumbledore.

- Sirius cálmate - dijo Amelia - primero de todo debes ir a San Mungo para que te hagan un chequeo, yo me encargare de saber que ha pasado, lo primero es ir a Gringotts para que Harry reclame el testamento.

Así lo hicieron, Amelia fue con Sirius a San Mungo, luego se reuniría con ellos en el banco. Harry y Lucius Malfoy llegaron al banco de Gringotts donde fueron llevados rápidamente a ver al jefe de la nación duende, Harry le explico lo que estaba a punto de pasar y que fueran llamadas las personas necesarias.

Al cabo de un rato estaban allí Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape, la señora Longbottom acompañada de Neville que saludo con ilusión a Harry. A ellos se unió en el último momento Amelia Bones.

- Gracias a todos por venir, están aquí ya que están citados para la lectura del testamento de los Potter.

Dumbledore palideció, conocía el testamento y aquello arruinaría sus planes. Intento evitarlo.

- Perdone señor Ragnok, pero creí que el testamento de James y Lily Potter fue destruido junto con la casa.

- Eso es cierto, pero los Potter ya habían enviado una copia que ha sido verificada para que se vea que no es una falsificación.

Dumbledore internamente gruño, todos sus planes se desmoronaban.

- Procederé a la lectura - dijo Ragnok y saco el pergamino - esta es la última voluntad de James y Lily Potter.

_Nosotros James y Lily Potter en pleno uso de nuestras facultades dejamos estipulado:_

_En caso de que nos sucediera algo nuestro hijo Harry Potter deberá ser criado por una de las siguientes familias, Longbottom, Bones o Greengrass. En el caso de que estas familias no pudieran Harry debería ser criado por Sirius Black, que aunque es nuestro mejor amigo es alguien demasiado inmaduro para cuidar de un niño._

_Bajo ningún concepto nuestro hijo será entregado a los Dursley, la familia muggle de Lily claramente repudian la magia._

_James y Lily Potter._

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante aquello, el joven había sufrido a manos de unos muggles que nunca debería haber conocido. Dumbledore rápidamente reacciono.

- Harry lo siento mucho, no sabía nada de la voluntad, creí que se había destruido con la casa, siento el dolor que te he causado.

Harry sabía que aquellas palabras eran todo lo contrario a la realidad, pero fingió comprensión.

- No pasa nada profesor, ahora que Sirius esta libre podre vivir con él.

- Me alegro por ti, ahora debo irme de vuelta al colegio.

Dumbledore salió del despacho junto con Mcgonagall y Snape, este último le dio una sonrisa a Harry ante el golpe que acababan de dar al viejo.

- Bueno señor Potter - dijo Augusta Longbottom - es un placer conocerlo.

- Lo mismo digo señora Longbottom, Neville me ha hablado muy bien de usted.

- Ojala nos hubiésemos conocido en otras circunstancias, me encantaría que un día pudiésemos tener un reunión.

- No habrá problema señora Longbottom, cuando Sirius salga de San Mungo contactare con usted.

- Entonces ya nos veremos señor Potter.

Harry se despidió de Augusta y de Neville, luego Amelia le dijo que le mantendría informado del estado de Sirius. Con calma Harry salió del banco y se fue a ver a sus tres nuevas sirvientas, se despidió de Lucius y tras eso se apareció en su casa.

Cuando llego vio que las tres mujeres estaban tranquilamente hablando, cuando Harry apareció las mujeres se callaron y saludaron a Harry.

- Bueno señoritas, me apetece algo de diversión, sino les importa acompáñenme a mi habitación.

Las mujeres así lo hicieron y acompañaron a Harry a la habitación.

- Dado que aun soy joven no voy a follar, pero me apetece saborear esas hermosas vaginas que estoy seguro son muy golosas.

Las mujeres se miraron y se desnudaron por completo, cada una se tumbo una al lado de la otra dejando sus piernas abiertas. Con calma Harry se puso de rodillas y empezó a pasar su lengua y labios por cada una de las vaginas de las mujeres, estuvo con cada una de ellas quince minutos, dando todo el placer que podía dar solo con su boca. Cuando termino se tumbo y miro a las mujeres.

- Sean sinceras ¿qué tal lo he hecho?

- Se nota que te falta experiencia, pero aprenderás muy rápido con nosotras.

- Pues mejor que me enseñen como lo hacen, se me acaba de ocurrir una gran idea.

Harry se desnudo por completo, tras eso saco un frasquito que solo Elizabeth reconoció, el joven se bebió la poción con un cabello de mujer en el brebaje. Al momento Harry cambio su aspecto por el de una mujer de veinte años, se trataba de una prisionera de Harry a la cual le había arrancado varios cabellos para divertirse.

Cuando se transformo se abrió de piernas y dejo que cada una de las mujeres se divirtiera con ella.

- Estoy a su disposición, diviértanse.

Entonces todo empezó, Elizabeth fue la primera es masturbar la vagina de Harry-mujer con los dedos y su lengua, mientras las otras dos mujeres se turnaban mientras le besaban los labios con dulzura y le chupaban los pezones. Se intercambiaban de posición pero el placer era inmenso, al cabo de media hora terminaron ya que Harry les indico que el efecto de la poción estaba a punto de terminar.

- Gracias por la lección chicas - dijo ya un Harry con su cuerpo original - estoy deseando que llegue la siguiente clase.

- Ha sido un placer enseñarte más cosas, nos vamos a divertir mucho.

Harry con calma se vistió y se marcho hacia la mansión Malfoy, allí lo estaba esperando el señor tenebroso que ya estaba al tanto de lo sucedido en Gringotts y en el ministerio.

Lo que quedo de día, Harry estuvo tranquilamente leyendo hasta la hora de la cena cuando decidió descansar, el día había sido muy intenso y las vacaciones acababan de empezar.

En el castillo de Hogwarts se encontraba un muy enojado Dumbledore, Potter se le escapaba de su control, no había conseguido ser capaz de encontrar a los Dursley y por si fuera poco ahora tenía otra dificultad llamada Sirius Black.

El viejo entonces empezó a reír, el era Albus Dumbledore, era el máximo señor de la luz y conseguiría todos sus objetivos, el viejo termino la noche sin saber que todos sus planes habían sido vistos por su fénix el cual debía avisar a su nuevo señor.

**Bueno aquí tienen el final de la primera parte de este capítulo. Quiero aclarar varios asuntos que me han sugerido a raíz de preguntar sobre la pareja de Harry.**

**Aun tengo la duda de quién será su pareja oficial, va a tener más de una esposa pero la que se consideraría reina al lado de Harry esta dudosa. Con respecto al comentario de Krasni debo decir que tu idea de las amantes ya las tenía pensado, una de ellas será Narcisa Malfoy. Sobre Hermione no va a ser concubina, será esclava, al igual que Ginny.**

**Otro comentario que me han hecho es sobre poner a Luna de pareja de Harry, para Luna tengo otros planes que hasta que la joven no aparezca en Hogwarts no revelare.**

**Por otro lado la siguiente parte del capítulo se verá algo más de sexo, además según vaya avanzado Harry le contara toda la verdad a Sirius. Esa parte me está costando ya que Sirius se va a aliar con Harry y va a ser como quería su madre, pero su cambio va a ser lento.**

**Otra cosa me acabo de acordar, Krasni me pregunta sobre James y Lily, le aclaro que ni James ni Lily sabían sobre el origen de Lily, los dos apoyan a Dumbledore sin saber que los está manipulando.**

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo, un beso a todos.**


	8. Vacaciones de navidad 2º parte

**Hola a todos, aquí les traigo la segunda parte de este capítulo. Ya lo tengo confirmado, van a ser en total tres partes. En este capítulo va a ver sexo, donde Harry va a estar con dos mujeres y hay una ligera escena con un hombre. Espero que les guste el capítulo.**

**Capitulo 8**

**Vacaciones de navidad 2º parte (revelaciones)**

Cuando Harry despertó aquel día estaba algo nervioso, quería contarle toda la verdad a Sirius y no sabía cómo se lo iba a tomar el hombre. Su padrino siempre había sido un hombre impulsivo y su reacción podría ser catastrófica. Con calma se dio una ducha y se vistió para bajar a desayunar. En el comedor de la mansión Malfoy se encontraba el señor Malfoy leyendo tranquilamente el Profeta, vio que la portada del periódico hablaba sobre la liberación de Sirius pero no hacía mención al ataque contra los padres de Clearwater. Tranquilamente se puso a desayunar mientras hablaba con el señor Malfoy.

- Buenos días señor Potter.

- Señor Malfoy.

- ¿Qué planes tienes para hoy?

- Quiero ir a San Mungo a ver a Sirius, también me pasare por el ministerio después, ya que quiero tratar unos asuntos con el señor Greengrass.

- ¿Le vas a contar a Black la verdad?

- Estoy considerándolo, se su temperamento y cuando sepa lo que planeo no quiero saber su reacción.

- Es tu decisión Harry, pero debes ser cuidadoso.

- Lo sé señor Malfoy, no quiero perder lo que ha costado tanto conseguir.

- Bueno Harry, yo tengo que atender unos asuntos, te avisare se surge algo.

Harry entonces fue hacia la chimenea y cogiendo un puñado de polvos Flu se marcho a San Mungo. Al llegar a la sala de espera fue a recepción.

- Buenos días, deseo saber donde se encuentra ingresado Sirius Black.

- Espero un momento - dijo la recepcionista mientras miraba unos papeles - se encuentra en el piso número cuatro.

- Gracias señorita.

Harry entonces cogió el ascensor para ir al piso correcto, tranquilamente entro en el lugar y busco la habitación de Sirius, enseguida la descubrió cuando vio en la puerta un par de aurores.

- Buenos días ¿está despierto el señor Black?

- Si, ¿quién lo desea ver?

- Dígale que soy su ahijado.

Uno de los aurores entro y aviso a Sirius, cuando salió el hombre le dejo pasar.

- Buenos días Sirius ¿qué tal estas?

- Feliz de estar por fin en libertad, ¿tú que tal estas?

- Estoy muy bien, ahora tengo a parte de mi familia, por fin además puedo dejar de estar con los Dursley.

- No te preocupes, en cuanto salga de aquí hare que la casa de mi familia esté preparada y viviremos allí.

- ¿Para cuando crees que te darán el alta?

- Espero que para mañana pueda salir.

- Es que me gustaría hablar contigo de varios asuntos muy importantes.

- ¿Pasa algo cachorro?

- Es sobre Dumbledore y otros asuntos ¿por qué me llamas cachorro?

- Eres el cachorro de James y Lily, ahora que ellos no están quiero cuidarte como hace un líder con su manada.

- Me gusta lo de cachorro, espero que me cuentes muchas cosas de mi padre, se muy poco, se más sobre mama debido a lo que me ha contado el profesor Snape.

Sirius gruño ante la mención de Severus.

- Veo que no te gusta mucho el profesor Snape.

- El problema es que tu padre y yo éramos muy bromistas cuando íbamos al colegio, muchas de las bromas iban dirigidas a Snape.

- Sois adultos, espero que solucionéis vuestros problemas.

- Bueno Harry, háblame de cómo te va en las clases y los amigos que tienes.

Con calma Harry le explico que era el primero de su curso, le conto sobre sus compañeros de Slytherin y la amistad que tenía con alumnos de otras casas. El hombre se sorprendió cuando le conto el enfrentamiento con Ron Weasley, nunca se hubiera esperado que alguien como un Weasley caería tan bajo.

- Pobre Arthur, es un buen hombre y tiene que ser muy duro para él que su hijo haya salido así.

- Por lo menos los gemelos son muy divertidos, gastan alguna que otra broma y su sueño es tener una tienda de bromas.

- Creo que quiero conocer a esos muchachos.

- Bueno Sirius, espero que te mejores, cuando salgas del hospital me avisas.

- ¿Dónde vas ahora?

- Voy al ministerio, quiero hablar con el señor Greengrass, es mi abogado.

- Un buen hombre, hasta pronto Harry, estoy deseando saber sobre qué quieres hablar.

Harry salió de la habitación dejando a Sirius pensativo, había notado como cuando Harry había nombrado a Dumbledore un poco de resentimiento salía de su voz, no entendía el motivo pero debía ser grave si su ahijado quería hablar con él en privado.

Harry tras salir de la habitación de Sirius marcho hacia una chimenea con dirección al ministerio, allí esperaba realizar varios movimientos para mejorar su situación. Tras pasar por recepción se dirigió al despacho que el señor Greengrass tenía en el ministerio. Cuando llego a la puerta toco antes de entrar.

- Adelante.

- Buenos días señor Greengrass.

- Harry bienvenido, gracias por venir.

- ¿Qué tal empiezan las navidades?

- Con mucho trabajo, el ataque a los Clearwater tiene al ministerio bajo mucha presión.

- Es normal, por lo que se fue algo atroz, se quiere descubrir cuanto antes a los culpables.

- Cierto Harry, por cierto quería verte debido a que quiero que firmes varios impresos.

- ¿De qué van los impresos?

- Te parecerá una locura, pero es un contrato de matrimonio entre Daphne y tú.

- Como soy el jefe de la casa Potter y ya estoy emancipado me corresponde a mí decidir si firmo un contrato que me involucra.

- En efecto, si quiere puede leer los términos del contrato.

Harry empezó a leer con calma, vio que si se casaba con Daphne tendría control a la mitad del patrimonio de los Greengrass, los beneficios eran muy satisfactorios, pero aun debía seguir con su papel de joven bondadoso.

- Me parece correcto señor Greengrass, pero me gustaría conocer la opinión de su hija.

- Esta bien Harry, espera unos minutos y enseguida estará aquí.

El hombre salió del despacho dejando a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir entro Daphne junto con su padre.

- Buenos días Harry.

- Lo mismo digo Daphne ¿te ha contado tu padre por qué estás aquí?

- Si, te agradezco mucho que pidas mi opinión, será para mí un orgullo ser la futura señora Potter.

- Entonces solo queda firmar el contrato.

Harry fue el primero en firmar como jefe de la casa Potter, luego firmo Adrian Greengrass y por último firmo Daphne aceptando los términos de su padre.

- Lo único que queda decidir es cuando se realizara el matrimonio, ¿qué opina señor Potter?

- Me parecería perfecto que se celebrara cuando cumpliéramos los quince o dieciséis años, mientras tanto Daphne Greengrass está bajo la protección de la casa Potter.

- Me parece correcto señor Potter.

- Bueno señor Greengrass, voy a encargarme de otros asuntos, un placer.

- Lo mismo digo señor Potter.

- Daphne, será un honor ser tu marido, ya te mandare tu regalo de navidad.

- Gracias Harry.

El joven dio un leve beso en la mejilla de la muchacha que se ruborizo, tras eso salió del despacho y se dirigió a su siguiente destino, el despacho del primer ministro de magia. Cuando llego a la puerta fue atendido por una persona que Harry nunca olvidaría, Dolores Umbridge estaba allí.

- ¿Qué desea?

- Si es posible deseo hablar con el primer ministro, soy Harry Potter ¿señora?

- Umbridge, Dolores Umbridge, soy la sub-secretaria del primer ministro.

- Encantado señora Umbridge.

- Avisare al primer ministro de que se encuentra aquí.

Harry vio como la mujer entraba, por suerte ahora era amigo del ministerio y no como había sucedido la vez que había conocido a la mujer. De todos modos aquella mujer debía de sufrir por el daño causado en su otra vida y decidió que ya planearía algo.

La puerta se abrió.

- Señor Potter, el ministro lo recibirá gustosamente.

Harry entro al despacho del ministro el cual lo recibió con una sonrisa.

- Harry, muchacho ¿qué te trae por aquí?

- Tenía unos asuntos que tratar con Adrian Greengrass y me ha parecido conveniente pasar a saludarlo, no tuvimos el placer de conocernos bien debido a los acontecimientos.

- Cierto señor Potter, deseas algo o solo hablar.

- En verdad me gustaría saber varios asuntos, verá como bien sabe estoy emancipado gracias a que se lo notifico el señor Greengrass, gracias a eso tengo acceso a toda mi fortuna y me gustaría conocer que movimientos debo realizar para poder donar algo.

- Dígame que quiere donar y a donde, se hará al momento.

- Espero que esto permanezca en el anonimato si no le importa, no tengo mucho interés en la fama.

- ¿Entonces por qué donar?

- Para mejorar nuestro mundo, por ejemplo me gustaría que San Mungo tenga más presupuesto y así podrían mejorar la eficacia al curar a los enfermos, también poner algo de dinero para aquellos que se queden huérfanos y no puedan costearse los gastos que supondrían los libros y el material de Hogwarts.

- Una actitud impresionante señor Potter, enseguida tendrá los papeles que debe firmar.

Harry vio como Fudge sacaba varios impresos de un escritorio, Harry los fue leyendo con calma para ver que qué dinero iba a donar y a donde.

- Bueno señor Fudge, quiero donar para San Mungo un total de cinco mil galeones, y para la ayuda de alumnos voy a donar mil galeones al año, así si sobra algo de un año a otro los alumnos puedan tener acceso a más material, o si hay más alumnos todos puedan tener el material.

- Debe firmar aquí señor Potter - dijo Fudge mostrándole los lugares - ¿alguna donación más?

- De momento no, aunque tengo algunas preguntas.

- Dígame señor Potter.

- ¿El ministerio tiene biblioteca propia?

- Si tiene señor Potter y si usted quiere podrá tener acceso a ella.

- Sería un gran honor para mí, me gusta mucho la lectura.

- Pues si se espera tendrá en unos minutos un permiso que te permitirá poder tener acceso a la biblioteca.

- Gracias señor ministro, agradecería que no se difunda que tengo acceso a la biblioteca.

- No se preocupe señor Potter, todo será a su gusto.

Fudge ordeno a Umbridge el permiso, mientras Harry y el ministro estuvieron tranquilamente hablando, el ministro estaba sobre todo interesado en cómo era la vida de Harry en Hogwarts.

Cuando le fue entregado el permiso Harry se despidió de Fudge, el joven salió del despacho acompañado de Umbridge.

- Señor Potter, ha sido un honor conocerlo.

- Lo mismo digo señora Umbridge.

Harry se alejo de la mujer consciente de que no soportaba a la cara sapo, esa mujer le había causado mucho sufrimiento y debía sufrir. El joven mientras se alejaba pensó que sería una buena opción que Umbridge fuera su próxima víctima en sus ataques. Así la sociedad mágica se sentiría más amenazada ante que esta vez los supuestos ataques muggles fueran contra una sangre pura. El joven ahora con sus deberes cumplidos no sabía dónde ir, de pronto se le ocurrió que iría a ver a Arthur Weasley, quería poner más nerviosa a Molly Weasley y paranoica.

Llego al despacho de Arthur y con calma entro tras tocar la puerta.

- Buenos días señor Weasley.

- Buenos días a ti también Harry ¿quieres algo?

- Me gustaría poder ir a visitar a Fred y George, vengo para ver si me puede acompañar.

- No hay problema Harry, no tengo trabajo que hacer te acompañare gustoso.

Harry y el señor Weasley salieron del ministerio para aparecerse en los terrenos de la madriguera, Harry debía fingir que no conocía el lugar.

- Bonito lugar señor Weasley.

- Gracias Harry.

- Señor Weasley ¿cómo está el ministerio con respecto a lo sucedido con los padres de Penélope Clearwater?

- ¿Como sabes eso? no ha sido difundida en las noticias.

- El ministro Fudge fue a informar al señor Malfoy y me lo conto, algo horrible que una joven deba vivir sin sus padres.

- Es peor de lo que parece Harry, te diré que se han levantado muchas voces en contra de los muggles, yo a pesar de que los defiendo no puedo sentirme mal, como unas personas pueden hacer algo así a los que son como ellos.

- Espero que las cosas se calmen.

Llegaron a la puerta de la casa donde Arthur abrió y entro, Harry siguió al hombre y escucho una voz.

- Arthur ¿qué haces aquí?

- Traigo una visita para Fred y George, ¿dónde están?

- En su habitación ¿quién los visita?

- Se trata de Harry Potter.

La mujer se quedo sorprendida y miro donde estaba Harry, no se esperaba que Harry Potter fuera a su casa ya que estaba en casa de los Malfoy.

- Harry, bienvenido, me lamente mucho cuando no aceptaste la invitación de quedarte en navidad.

- Lo siento mucho señora Weasley, pero al haber aceptado ya la invitación de los Malfoy no quería defraudarlos, Draco es muy buen amigo mío.

- Lo entiendo, voy a avisar a los gemelos.

La mujer subió las escaleras enfadada, Harry Potter no debía estar con gente como los Malfoy, esperaba que su hija consiguiera acercar al mocoso a su familia.

Harry estuvo esperando tranquilo a que bajaran los gemelos, vio entonces como una persona entraba en la cocina, se trataba de Ginny Weasley, la joven no reconoció a Harry ya que llevaba la cicatriz oculta por su pelo.

- Buenos días ¿quién eres?

- Soy Harry Potter, he venido a ver a tus hermanos, los gemelos.

La joven se quedo con la boca abierta y a duras penas pudo articular palabra.

- Ha, Harry Po, Potter - dijo la joven tartamudeando - un placer conocerte soy Ginny Weasley.

- Lo mismo digo, veo que tus hermanos ya están aquí.

- Harry bienvenido a la madriguera, vamos fuera.

- ¿Qué tal chicos?

- Bien, contentos de estar en vacaciones.

- Lo que no sean clases a vosotros siempre os deja contentos.

Los gemelos y Harry salieron al jardín ante la atenta mirada de la joven Weasley y su madre.

- Es muy amable mama, creí que sería diferente al estar en Slytherin.

- No te fíes cariño, los Slytherin pueden ser muy traicioneros.

- Pero si quiero ser su esposa en un futuro tendré que saber cómo es, conocerlo.

- Lo sé cariño pero debes tener cuidado.

- No te preocupes mama.

Mientras las dos mujeres de la familia Weasley hablaban una figura miraba a los gemelos y a Harry desde su habitación. Ron Weasley estaba furioso, esto no debería estar pasando, Harry Potter no debería haber sido Slytherin, debería haber sido Gryffindor y ser su amigo para luego poder aprovecharse de la fama de ser amigo de Harry Potter. Pero ahora nada de eso pasaría, había sido expulsado de Hogwarts y el maldito Potter había hecho que hubiera sido humillado en el colegio, por eso su padre lo despreciaba al igual que sus hermanos, su madre le obligaba a estudiar y a hacer las tareas de la casa todos los días y no podía divertirse. Pero se vengaría, Harry Potter sufriría su venganza y le haría lamentarse del día que rechazo ser su amigo.

Cuando los gemelos y Harry terminaron de divertirse el joven decidió marcharse, fue a pedirle polvos Flu a la señora Weasley la cual intento que se quedara.

- Lo siento señora Weasley, en la mansión Malfoy hay un horario de comidas y no quiero llegar tarde.

- ¿Podrás pasarte algún otro día?

- No lo sé, con la liberación de mi padrino quiero ponerme al día con él por lo que no voy a tener tiempo.

- Siempre serás bienvenido a esta casa.

- Se lo agradezco señora Weasley, pero no creo que a cierto hijo suyo le guste verme por aquí mucho.

- Ojala pudieras hacer las paces con Ron, es muy testarudo pero es un buen chico.

- Sería difícil señora Weasley, yo siempre he querido una familia y la manera que su hijo hablo de mis padres no me gusto.

- Lo entiendo Harry, pero espero que lo intentes.

Harry estaba sorprendido ante la insistencia de la mujer, pero decidió ignorar y paso a otro tema.

- ¿Puedo usar su chimenea?

- Claro Harry, aquí tienes polvos Flu.

La mujer le dio un pequeño saquito y el joven cogió un puñado de polvos Flu, antes de marcharse miro a los gemelos.

- Fred, George ya nos veremos, que paséis una feliz navidad.

- Lo mismo te decimos Harry - hablaron los dos a la vez - feliz navidad.

Ginny ha sido un placer conocerte, estoy deseando que nos conozcamos cuando vayas a Hogwarts.

La joven ruborizada no dijo nada, solo vio como Harry se marchaba por la chimenea en llamas verdes. La señora Weasley suspiro ya que su hija había conseguido un breve acercamiento con Potter, pero por otro lado no había conseguido que Potter se quedara en su casa, podía haber usado alguna poción de compulsión para que se acercara a su familia.

Cuando Harry apareció por una chimenea del callejón Diagon decidió que necesitaba desahogarse. El impulso de haber cogido a Ginny Weasley y violarla allí mismo había sido muy grande, pero ya llegaría el momento de que tuviera a la Weasley en su mano.

Con calma subió a su piso y vio que de las mujeres solo estaba Isabella la pelirroja, la cual vio como Harry entraba.

- Buenas ¿quieres diversión?

- A eso vengo, me apetece disfrutar antes de la hora de la comida, vamos a mi habitación.

La mujer acompaño a Harry a la habitación. Los dos se desnudaron y la mujer se tumbo en la cama. Harry entonces se tumbo a su lado y lo primero que hizo fue besarla, la beso con fuerza y la mujer le correspondió, sus lenguas se entrelazaban con placer, mientras se besaban Harry pasaba una de sus manos por los pechos de la mujer acariciándolos, con algo de fuerza, pellizcaba sus pezones con lujuria y la mujer le correspondía moviendo su lengua cada vez más para sentir el aroma del joven.

Luego Harry se tumbo en la cama boca arriba, hizo que Isabella se pusiera con su entrepierna debajo de su cara. Harry tenía la vagina de la joven completamente a su merced y sin miramientos empezó a pasar su lengua y sus dedos por todos los recovecos del órgano sexual de la mujer. Mordisqueaba los labios vaginales haciendo que la mujer diera grititos de placer, sus dedos se introducían con calma en la vagina, les estaba dando todo el placer que podía y su recompensa fueron los leves fluidos vaginales que salieron de la mujer. Entonces la mujer se acomodo para poner su cara enfrente de la de Harry, con calma fue pasando su lengua por la cara de Harry para limpiarle los fluidos. Cuando terminaron se tumbaron uno al lado del otro, la mujer miraba a Harry con dulzura y perversión.

- Estoy deseando sentirte dentro de mí, no sabes cuánto me gustaría ser la mujer que desvirgara a Harry Potter.

- Cuando llegue el momento decidiré quien será la primera, pero para eso debéis hacerme disfrutar cuando yo quiera.

- No te preocupes Potter, te voy a dar todo el placer del mundo.

Harry se levanto y se vistió, se acercaba la hora de comer y debía volver a la mansión Malfoy.

- Bueno Isabella, espero volver esta tarde, quizás podamos seguir divirtiéndonos.

- Lo estoy deseando.

Harry salió de la casa y se marcho a la mansión Malfoy, cuando llego vio que en el comedor estaba la señora Malfoy con Draco, el joven Malfoy fue el primero en hablar.

- Harry ¿dónde has estado?

- He tenido algunas reuniones en el ministerio, también he estado visitando a Sirius.

- ¿Como esta tu padrino?

- Recuperándose poco a poco, quizás para mañana le den el alta.

- Yo voy a ir a verlo esta tarde - dijo Narcisa - le comentare si quiere que algunos elfos se encarguen de ordenar su antigua casa.

- Estoy seguro que lo aceptara.

- También hablare un poco con el ¿le has contado algo?

- Hasta que no le den el alta no se lo voy a contar, quiero hablar en un sitio privado, no sé cómo se lo va a tomar.

- No te preocupes Harry, conozco a Sirius más de lo que parece y cuando se entere la verdad estará a tu lado, si hay algo que Sirius aborrece es que ataquen a los que él considera su familia.

- Bueno yo voy a leer un rato - dijo Harry terminando de comer - ¿vienes Draco?

- No puedo, voy a entrenar un rato.

- Me alegro, por cierto Draco, deberías aumentar el nivel.

- ¿Entrenar mas hechizos?

- En realidad me refiero a otros ámbitos, estar preparado para todo.

Draco entonces entendió a que se refería su amigo, aumentar su nivel de torturas, violaciones incluso hacer lo que el mismo había hecho hacia poco, tomar multijugos para tener sexo.

Draco vio como su amigo se iba a la biblioteca, sabía que Harry estaba a un nivel muy superior al suyo y esperaba poder serle útil en el futuro.

- Draco - dijo Narcisa - dime si necesitas ayuda en algo, te aconsejare.

- Gracias madre.

El resto del día paso tranquilo para Harry, le explico a Voldemort sobre sus reuniones en el ministerio y sobre sus planes con Sirius. El señor oscuro vio como su nieto había conseguido acercarse con éxito a Fudge y a gente importante del ministerio, lo único que le advirtió fue que si Sirius no aceptaba el plan debía deshacerse de él.

Harry lo sabía pero no se le había pasado por la mente, Sirius era una de las pocas personas relacionadas con su padre y esperaba que entendiera su proceder.

Sirius Black salió del hospital al día siguiente, estaba acompañado de su ahijado, tuvieron que ser cuidadosos ya que los reporteros querían hablar con Sirius a toda costa. Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place lo primero que hizo Sirius fue levantar las defensas de la casa de los Black, ahora solo aquel al que Sirius diera permiso podría entrar en la casa familiar. Harry vio entonces la casa donde antaño había realizo el ritual que lo trajo a su nueva vida, parecía que había sido hacia una eternidad y solo habían pasado unos meses.

- Bueno Harry, este es el hogar de la familia Black, no somos tan ostentosos como los Malfoy pero nuestra fortuna es varias veces mayor.

- Lo sé, ya que cuando Narcisa se caso con Lucius Malfoy el hombre recibió una parte del patrimonio de los Black.

- En efecto Harry, ahora pasemos a lo importante, ¿de qué querías hablar sobre Dumbledore?, ¿qué es tan importante para tener resentimiento contra él?

- Antes de responderte quiero hacerte una pregunta, ¿qué sabes de la familia de mi madre?

- Tus abuelos eran muy buenas personas, unos muggles encantadores, en cambio tu tía era una persona muy celosa de los logros de Lily.

- Y si te dijera que mi madre era adoptada, que no es hija de muggles.

- Que estás loco, ¿de dónde has sacado esa tontería?

- No es una tontería Sirius, me informaron en Gringotts cuando quería saber mi linaje.

- Entonces la supuesta excusa de Dumbledore de dejarte allí por la protección de sangre es mentira.

- En efecto y él lo sabe.

- Harry no puedo creer que Dumbledore te dejara con unos muggles con los que sabía que no ibas a ser feliz.

- Es peor que eso, Dumbledore sabe quiénes son los padres de Lily, de lo siguiente que voy a decir no estoy seguro, pero creo que Dumbledore fue el culpable de que mi madre no conociera a sus padres.

- ¿Quiénes son tus verdaderos abuelos?

- Espero que estés preparado, te voy a mostrar mi árbol genealógico, solo espero que no te alteres.

Harry saco un pergamino con el sello de Gringotts, Sirius sabía que no se podía falsificar ese sello por lo que hubiera en ese pergamino sería todo real. Con calma empezó a leer, según leía la cara del hombre se desencajaba, aquello no podía ser, debía estar aun en Azkaban y era una pesadilla.

- No, no es posible.

- Como te crees que me sentí cuando descubrí la verdad, como te crees que me sentí cuando me entero que he tenido que sufrir una infancia horrorosa por culpa de un viejo manipulador.

- ¿Cómo sabes que Dumbledore está detrás de todo?

- Esa es otra historia que voy a proceder a contarte, pero antes de todo debes saber una cosa más, aunque parezco tener once años mi mente es de veinte años.

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- Te lo mostrare todo, ¿tienes un pensadero aquí?

- Si lo tengo.

Sirius le llevo hasta un pensadero, Harry le explico que le iba a enseñar sus memorias desde que entro a Hogwarts, pero que serían las memorias de su otra vida. Sirius no entendió a que se refería su ahijado pero quería las respuestas necesarias.

Sirius vio los recuerdos de su ahijado, aunque estuvieron mucho tiempo cada recuerdo enfurecía más al Black, ahora entendía el resentimiento de Harry contra el viejo ya que el juego al que estaba jugando Dumbledore era el de una persona gentil pero que solo alguien con visión vería como lo que hacía era manipular. Cada año que veía del joven, cada sufrimiento lo enfurecía, vio como perdió la vida ante Bellatrix, vio como Dumbledore lo mando a una misión con poco éxito, vio también como Harry se entero de la verdad, se horrorizo cuando vio lo que su ahijado había hecho antes de retroceder en el tiempo, pero a pesar de todo aquellas personas se lo merecían, por último vio como había sido su nuevo primer año, como revelaba la verdad a las personas que le ayudarían, la resurrección de Voldemort y como Harry se había convertido en el siervo más fiel del mago oscuro, había visto todo lo que había hecho el joven y los horrores que había cometido.

Cuando salieron del pensadero Harry se tuvo que tumbar algo mareado, aquel método de usar el pensadero era muy peligroso, pero así no tenía otra opción. Habían pasado varias horas dentro del pensadero por lo que el joven se sentó rápidamente para descansar.

- Ahora sabes cómo ha sido mi vida Sirius.

- Es algo horrible, ningún joven debería vivir la vida que has tenido.

- Entonces qué opinas ¿me apoyaras, apoyaras al lado tenebroso o volverás a la luz?

- Antes de todo deseo hablar con él, quiero intercambiar algunas opiniones.

- Está bien, ahora lo avisare.

Harry uso su anillo para contactar con el señor tenebroso, al cabo de unos instantes se escucho como alguien tocaba la puerta de la entrada. Harry abrió la puerta y por ella entro el señor tenebroso.

- Me has llamado, por lo que Black se ha decidido.

- Dice que quiere hablar contigo maestro.

- Está bien.

Voldemort entro en la sala donde estaba Sirius, el hombre se fijo en lo cambiado que estaba el mago oscuro que asesino a sus amigos, pero se acordó que Harry le había ayudado a retomar su cuerpo sin los síntomas de los horrocrux. Voldemort tomo asiento y miro fijamente a Sirius.

- ¿De qué quieres hablar conmigo Black?

- Quiero entender tus motivos de hacer lo que haces, ahora que se los motivos de Harry voy a apoyarlo, pero eso no significa apoyarte a ti.

- ¿Sabes el motivo por el que ataque a los muggles? ¿el motivo por el que decidí hacer la guerra a los muggles y hacerme con el control del mundo mágico?

- Si, Harry me ha explicado lo de Lily, ¿pero ahora que sabes toda la verdad seguirás por ese camino?

- Pienso seguirlo ciertamente, sabes como yo que si los muggles nos hiciesen la guerra no tendríamos oportunidad contra ellos, su número es mucho mayor al nuestro y sus armas nos destruirían.

- Eso no puedo negarlo, pero no por eso debemos exterminarlos.

- Yo no digo exterminarlos, pero hacernos con el control de su sociedad sería lo mejor, es cierto que algunos muggles serían usados como quisiéramos, pero eso es lo que hacen también los muggles cuando quieren averiguar algo, investigan y experimentan cada vez más incluso tomando riesgos.

- No me gusta, toda mi vida he peleado contra lo que tú ahora me estás diciendo, pero tienes razón en una cosa, si los muggles nos descubriesen experimentarían con nosotros para poder erradicarnos.

- Entonces ¿qué harás Sirius Black?

- Si me dais un par de días para pensar os contestare, os juro que nada de lo que se ha hablado aquí hoy saldrá a la luz.

- Esta bien Black, por cortesía con mi nieto y por la amistad que te unía a Lily te daré dos días, estaré aquí pasado mañana a la misma hora.

- Si no le importa maestro deseo quedarme con Sirius.

- Está bien Harry, si te necesito ya te avisare.

Voldemort salió de la sala dejando a Harry y Sirius de nuevo solos, el hombre miro a su ahijado y suspiro.

- Bueno Harry, ahora entiendo vuestro punto de vista, tengo algunas cosas que pensar pero tienes mi apoyo.

- Entonces solo queda una cosa por hacer.

- ¿El qué?

- Sería ponerte al día con tus asuntos, deberías visitar Gringotts y empezar a manejar los negocios de la familia Black.

- Cierto, además, ahora que voy a ser el jefe de casa de la familia Black voy a empezar con varias alianzas y la primera será con la casa Potter.

- Entonces pongámonos en marcha Sirius.

Durante los dos días que Voldemort le dio a Sirius para pensar, el hombre no paro en su casa. Lo primero que hizo fue a ir a Gringotts donde automáticamente sus cuentas y negocios fueron puestos al día, para ayudarle en esa tarea estaba Lucius Malfoy y aunque al principio los dos hombres no se aceptaban dejaron sus diferencias en paz para poder centrarse.

Otra cosa que cambio fue el cuadro de la madre de Sirius en el hogar ancestral de los Black, la mujer al enterarse del cambio de su hijo se alegro e hizo que Sirius tuviera pleno control sobre la casa, la mujer se sorprendió cuando Harry le explico como lo había conseguido y por primera vez en mucho tiempo la mujer lloro de alegría.

Sirius fue conociendo poco a poco sus negocios y también empezó a trabar amistad con varios colaboradores y socios, aquello provoco una gran alegría en otros miembros importantes de la sociedad mágica ya que el nombre Black daba gran poder.

Sirius hablo con Severus y consiguieron dejar sus diferencias a un lado, fue difícil pero gracias a la intervención de Harry los dos hombres se concentraron en dedicarse para poder encargarse del hombre que les había arruinado, Dumbledore.

Cuando llego el día que Sirius le había dicho a Voldemort que le daría una respuesta la casa Black había cambiado totalmente, los elfos de la mansión Malfoy dejaron la casa completamente limpia, además se encargaron de deshacerse cualquier criatura que hubiera en la casa. Sirius se quedo sorprendido al ver como Kreacher había cambiado totalmente y obedecía sus órdenes sin odio, con respeto hacia su amo.

En la casa ahora se encontraban de nuevo Harry, Sirius y Voldemort, los tres estaban sentados calmadamente y fue Harry el que hablo el primero.

- ¿Qué has decidido Sirius?

- Como ya dije voy a apoyarte Harry, por lo que también voy a apoyar a Lord Voldemort, no creo conveniente apoyar al nieto y no al abuelo, además, James de estar vivo diría que la familia es lo primero y tú Harry eres mi familia.

- Gracias Sirius.

- Black será un orgullo para mí que estés a mis órdenes, tu hermano era un buen siervo y espero que tu lo seas.

- No quiero ser aun siervo, pero a partir de ahora la casa Black apoyara a Lord Voldemort.

- Bien Black, acepto tus condiciones, solo quiero a cambio una cosa.

- Dígame.

- Poder tener acceso a la biblioteca ancestral de los Black, entre sus tomos hay algunos que seguramente nos sean de gran ayuda.

- Acepto.

- Entonces va a ser una feliz navidad - dijo Harry - por cierto Sirius, va a haber una fiesta en la mansión Malfoy, la señora Malfoy espera que puedas asistir.

- Lo sé, Narcisa ya me lo ha comentado, ahora que me acuerdo quede con ella para que me ayudase con las compras.

- Entonces te deseo suerte, ir de compras con una mujer es algo aterrador.

Los tres hombres se acobardaron a la vez, entonces al darse cuenta de su acción comenzaron a reírse.

- Yo no podre asistir a la fiesta - dijo Voldemort - pero siempre hay otras maneras de divertirse, que por cierto, le recomiendo al señor Black.

Sirius entendió a que se refería Voldemort, si quería ser su aliado debía empezar con las aficiones que tenían aquellos que servían a Voldemort, incluso Harry tenía ciertas aficiones que dejaron al Black sorprendido, su ahijado era un pervertido pero con mayúsculas.

Como aun faltaba un día para la cena y fiesta de navidad, Harry se dedico a enviar las invitaciones necesarias, así fue como en la mañana de aquel día varias personas habían recibido una invitación.

Todas las invitaciones fueron aceptadas, miembros exclusivos de la sociedad mágica habían sido invitados a la reunión.

Cuando llego la hora de la fiesta Harry se había vestido con su mejor túnica, a su lado se encontraba un Sirius irreconocible, bien vestido, saludable y con un aspecto como si nunca hubiera estado en Azkaban. Los Malfoy estaban los tres a todo lujo. Los invitados eran variados, por un lado se encontraba Adrian Greengrass junto con su mujer y sus dos hijas, Harry pudo tener la oportunidad de conocer a la hija menor de los Greengrass, la joven Astoria, la joven que en su otra vida estaba prometida con Draco Malfoy estaba muy feliz de conocer a Harry. Otros invitados fueron Amelia Bones y su sobrina Susan, la jefa del departamento de leyes mágicas solo acepto por su sobrina ya que no le hacía mucha gracia compartir la mesa con Lucius Malfoy, pero era una reunión muy importante. Al igual que las reticencias que tenía Amelia, le paso lo mismo a Augusta Longbottom, solo fue a la cena por su nieto Neville. Los últimos invitados fueron el ministro Fudge, Nott hijo ya que sus padres había tenido que salir de viaje, un par de conocidos de Lucius y por último había sido invitada la familia Parkinson, los aliados más cercanos de los Malfoy, los cuales solo querían que su hija llegara a desposarse con Draco en un futuro para poder aprovechar la fortuna Malfoy.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, estuvieron tranquilamente hablando sobre todo de la reincorporación de la familia Black a la sociedad mágica, Harry anuncio de sorpresa que para el verano tomaría su puesto como miembro del Winzegamot, pero la sorpresa mayor fue cuando informo que tomaría el puesto como jefe de la casa Potter y jefe de la casa Peverell, el joven explico que su padre era descendiente de los Peverell y de Gryffindor, aquellos que no sabían el linaje de Harry se sorprendieron y menos más que Harry no informo del linaje de su madre.

- Bueno señor Potter, tendrá lo necesario para que se pueda adecuar a sus labores en el Winzegamot a su horario de clases.

- Gracias señor ministro.

- Deseas que se difunda ya la noticia.

- Aun no, quiero estar preparado, además, sería una gran sorpresa para la sociedad ¿no les parece?

Los invitados asintieron, todos estaban de acuerdo que la presentación en sociedad del jefe de la casa Potter y la casa Peverell sería un gran acierto, aquello haría que el mundo mágico se sintiera más seguro y calmado.

Cuando la cena termino se celebro un baile de gala, Harry tuvo que bailar con Daphne en primer lugar ya que al ser su prometida, sería mal visto por la familia Greengrass, luego bailo con la señora Greengrass, Astoria, Susan y por último con Narcisa. La señora Malfoy mientras bailaba con Harry le susurro al oído.

- Esta noche Lucius va a salir toda la noche, pásate por mi habitación.

- Si señora Malfoy.

La fiesta termino, todos se fueron cada uno a su casa, tras despedirse la mansión Malfoy se quedo con Narcisa y Harry. Draco se había marchado a casa de Nott, Sirius había ido a Grimmauld Place y los demás invitados se marcharon cada uno a su casa. Lucius por lo visto salía hacia Francia esa misma noche por lo que estaría varios días fuera.

Harry fue a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa, vio que en la cama había una nota y procedió a leerla.

_Harry_

_Esta noche deberás obedecer en todo a Narcisa Malfoy._

_Lord Voldemort_

Harry entonces se desvistió y puso el pijama rápidamente, no sabía que pasaría esa noche pero si el señor oscuro le ordenaba aquello debía hacerlo. Fue al cuarto de los señores Malfoy y entro tranquilamente, allí no parecía haber nadie pero de pronto sintió una presencia a sus espaldas.

- Desnúdate y túmbate en la cama Harry.

El joven hizo lo que le ordenaron y mientras se tumbaba vio a Narcisa Malfoy completamente desnuda acercándose a él. La señora Malfoy era atractiva, no tenía mucho pecho, pero eran rígidos y bien puestos. Según se iba acercando la mujer a Harry, el joven se sintió cada vez más extasiado, había algo en el ambiente que le hacía sentirse muy atraído hacia Narcisa y se percato de que se trataba de una especie de perfume afrodisiaco. Con calma Narcisa se puso encima de Harry, le cogió la cabeza y sin pestañear empezó a besarlo. Harry correspondió como mejor podía, sus lenguas se entrelazaban con salvajismo, Narcisa cogió la lengua de Harry y la mordió levemente, clavaba sus uñas por todo el cuerpo del joven causándole varias heridas.

- Bien Harry - dijo Narcisa con voz divertida - hoy va a ser muy especial.

La mujer entonces fue pasando su lengua por todo el cuerpo de Harry, con lentitud y erotismo le mordisqueaba y lamia, cuando llego al pene de Harry la mujer lo cogió con una mano mientras con la otra le acariciaba los testículos. Harry estaba sorprendido, no tenía pensado que su pene tuviera sexo tan pronto, él aun quería que pasara algún tiempo pero estaba claro que el señor tenebroso no estaba de acuerdo. Con suavidad la mujer empezó a lamer el pene de Harry, poco a poco el miembro iba adquiriendo tamaño mientras Narcisa seguía lamiendo de arriba abajo.

- Vaya con el Potter, parece que las pociones y encantamientos están sirviendo bien con tu polla, ya la tienes como un joven de quince años.

- Si señora.

Narcisa le dio una bofetada, fuerte y sonora.

- Hablaras cuando te lo ordene, te he pedido como regalo de navidad al señor tenebroso y la noche es joven.

Harry no dijo nada, la mujer volvió a empezar a lamer el pene de Harry, esta vez con más fuerza, incluso le llego a morder levemente para una mezcla de dolor y placer de Harry. Cuando la mujer paro se tumbo al lado de Harry, pero aun cogía el pene del joven con una mano.

- Bien Potter, date la vuelta.

Harry se dio la vuelta quedando de espaldas a Narcisa, la mujer mientras le seguía acariciando el pene con una mano, Harry se estaba preguntando qué pasaría ahora pero no tardo mucho en averiguarlo. Noto como la otra mano de Narcisa acariciaba su culo, como un dedo jugueteaba alrededor del agujero del ano, de pronto la mujer le introdujo el dedo, suavemente pero el joven sentía la uña de Narcisa en su interior. Poco a poco Narcisa fue aumentando, de un dedo pasaba a dos, llego a meter tres dedos en el culo de Harry el cual estaba muy excitado, había dolor pero entre el masaje en la polla y el efecto del afrodisiaco no sentía casi dolor.

- Dime Harry ¿te gusta?

- Si señora Malfoy.

- Me alegro ya que ahora deberás darme placer con tu boca, y por tu bien espero que te esmeres.

Harry fue puesto bruscamente boca arriba, Narcisa acerco su vagina a la boca de Harry y le dejo una mano libre.

- Tienes permiso para usar una mano, la otra la necesito.

Harry no entendió que iba hacer Narcisa con su otra mano, lo único era que la sujetaba con fuerza en el cabecero de la cama. El joven empezó a lamer toda la vagina de la mujer, con suavidad introducía sus dedos y la mujer lo noto.

- Hazlo como creas conveniente Potter, no creas que me puedes causar daño.

- Si señora Malfoy.

Harry entonces comenzó a masturbar a la mujer con más fuerza, sus dedos cada vez se introducían con más rapidez al igual que su lengua, era tal el empeño de Harry que conseguía arrancar gemidos de placer en la mujer. De pronto la mujer se levanto y sonrió a Harry.

- Bien Potter, te has portado bien, es hora de darte la recompensa que te mereces.

La mujer cogió el pene con Harry y lo empezó a masturbar con fuerza, la boca de la mujer pasaba por cada recoveco del miembro de Harry que estaba extasiado al máximo. De pronto el pene de Harry exploto en una pequeña fuente de semen, la señora Malfoy le miro divertido viendo como Harry suspiraba.

- ¿Crees que esto ha terminado por qué has eyaculado? ahora empieza la diversión.

Harry vio como una puerta de la habitación se abría y por ella entraba el señor tenebroso en persona. Estaba completamente desnudo y con el pene completamente erecto.

- Bien Harry, por fin te la han chupado, pero ahora te toca a ti con tu propia boca saborear el pene de un hombre.

Voldemort se puso de pie delante de Harry, el joven sabía lo que tenía que hacer, con calma se introdujo el pene de su abuelo en la boca, empezó a saborearlo como había visto hacer, poco a poco fue introduciéndolo más y más en su boca, pero a pesar de su empeño solo introdujo una cuarta parte.

- Bien Harry, quiero que sigas, usa tu lengua lo mejor que sepas.

Harry dejo de introducirse el pene en la boca y lo único que hacía era pasar su lengua por todo el pene del señor tenebroso. El hombre entonces cogió a Harry y lo alzo, fuertemente lo tiro contra la cama dejando su culo a merced del señor tenebroso. El joven sintió como el pene del señor tenebroso se colocaba en la entrada de su culo. Voldemort pasaba la punta de su pene levemente por el culo de Harry para luego retirarlo.

- Aun no es el momento Harry, pero llegado el momento tu culo estará a mi completa disposición.

- Si señor.

- Puedes descansar.

Voldemort salió de la habitación dejando a una divertida señora Malfoy mirando a Harry.

- Me hubiese gustado ver como el señor tenebroso perforaba tu culo, pero dado que no lo ha hecho creo que mis dedos van a seguir un rato jugando.

La señora Malfoy siguió introduciendo sus dedos en el culo de Harry, estuvo un rato hasta que decidió parar y tumbo a Harry para ella colocarse encima.

- Bueno señor Potter, por hoy hemos terminado, pero a partir de ahora tu y yo vamos a pasar muy buenos momentos juntos.

- Será un honor para mí compartir más momentos con usted señora Malfoy.

La mujer sonrió y beso a Harry, un beso largo apasionado, entrelazando sus lenguas, cuando terminaron Harry intento irse a su habitación, pero la señora Malfoy lo agarro del brazo.

- No señor Potter, como un buen amante debes dormir en la cama con la mujer que te ha dado placer.

- Si señora.

- Entonces descansemos, este solo ha sido tu primer regalo de navidad.

Harry se quedo abrazado a la señora Malfoy, la mujer coloco sus pechos a la altura de la cara de Harry.

- Para que duermas con una buena vista cariño.

- Es una vista estupenda.

Los dos se quedaron dormidos, abrazados con pasión, rememorando en sus sueños lo sucedido durante la noche. El día siguiente sería algo tranquilo con los regalos y ambos lo sabían, Narcisa esperaba poder seguir pervirtiendo a Harry, jugando con él. Harry se sentía en el cielo, estaba deseando volver a repetirlo una y otra vez.

**Hasta aquí esta parte del capítulo. Quiero agradecer a todos sus reviews y su apoyo. El siguiente capítulo ya está en proceso y espero tenerlo en una semana, no les puedo prometer nada, pero lo intentare.**

**Con respecto a los reviews que me han dejado hay uno al que quiero responder. Se trata del comentario de Alba Marina, el único que va a tener relaciones con Harry va a ser Theo, para Neville ya tengo planeado su papel.**

**Como bien habéis leído la primera esposa de Harry ya se sabe cuál va a ser. En total Harry va a tener cinco esposas, una por cada familia a la que va a pertenecer Harry. Daphne va a ser la que herede el apellido Slytherin, los otros apellidos de Harry aun estoy decidiendo quienes van a llevarlo. Tengo pensado para el apellido Potter a Susan, el apellido Gryffindor sería Gabrielle, el apellido Black será Astoria y por último el apellido Peverell a Luna o a Tracey Davis. Aun no es seguro y me gustaría conocer su opinión.**


	9. Vacaciones de navidad 3º parte

**Buenas a todos. Aquí tienen la última parte de este capítulo. Agradezco todos los reviews enviados y quiero felicitarme a mi misma por alcanzar los cincuenta. Espero que el capitulo sea de su agrado, va a ver mucho sexo incluyendo dominación sexual. Están advertidos por si alguien no quiere leer esa parte.**

**Capitulo 9**

**Vacaciones de navidad 3º parte (regalos)**

Cuando Harry despertó aquel día sintió el aroma de Narcisa Malfoy en todo su esplendor, había dormido con la mujer tras ser usado por esta pero no le había importado, con cuidado se levanto para intentar no despertar a la mujer. Se puso de pie y buscando su pijama, con calma se vistió. Entonces noto como un brazo le sujetaba.

- Ya te vas Potter.

- Tenía intención de darme una ducha señora Malfoy, además, dentro de poco regresa Draco.

- Me parece correcto, pero la ducha te la vas a dar conmigo.

- Sera un placer señora Malfoy.

Los dos se dirigieron a la ducha donde nada más entrar le dieron para que el agua cayese por su cuerpo.

- Coge la esponja y enjabóname Potter.

Harry paso la esponja por todo el cuerpo de Narcisa, mientras lo hacia la mujer le acariciaba y besaba con dulzura y pasión, luego fue el turno de Narcisa de enjabonar y los papeles se cambiaron. Cuando los dos salieron de la ducha cada uno fue a su habitación para vestirse. Bajaron a desayunar donde Draco ya los estaba esperando.

- Feliz navidad madre, feliz navidad Harry.

- Feliz navidad hijo ¿qué tal la noche?

- Deseando que llegase el día.

- Yo también estoy deseando ver que me han regalado Draco - dijo Harry mirando a la señora Malfoy - aunque yo ya he tenido mi primer regalo.

- ¿Qué ha sido?

- Solo unas órdenes del señor tenebroso, nada importante.

- Pues desayunemos y veamos que tenemos de regalo.

Con calma los tres desayunaron, hablaban tranquilamente de la cena de la noche. Harry que se había sentado al lado de la señora Malfoy pasó su mano por debajo la mesa para acariciar las piernas de Narcisa, la mujer le correspondió dejándole que metiese su mano para acariciarle en la vagina. La mujer lo dominaba y al joven no le importaba para nada.

Tras desayunar fueron a abrir los regalos, Harry que ya había enviado los suyos deseaba ver las reacciones de aquellos a los que había enviado. El primer regalo que Harry abrió fue el de Draco, su compañero de habitación le había regalado un broche de color verde oscuro, un juego de naipes explosivos y una bolsa de ranas de chocolate. Severus Snape le había regalado un juego de pociones y varios libros de pociones oscuras, Theodore Nott le regalo al joven un par de libros sobre relatos sexuales y relatos oscuros los cuales el joven supuso que había sacado de su padre. Sirius Black le había regalado un juego de miniaturas de criaturas mágicas donde había hipogrifos, dragones e incluso dementores, la colección de miniaturas traía una carta explicativa por cada figura indicando el tipo de criatura, la raza, donde se encuentra y como se le combate. La caja en total contenía 50 miniaturas.

Neville le había entregado de su parte y de la de su abuela una colección de fotos de sus padres cuando iban al colegio, dado que los padres de Neville habían coincidido con los suyos le había regalado aquellas fotos donde salían los padres de Harry.

Susan y Daphne le habían regalado las dos juntas varias prendas de ropa, tanto de calle como de lujo.

Los gemelos Weasley le habían regalado un surtido de dulces. La señora Weasley le había mandado un jersey y una carta pidiéndole que pasara unos días en su casa, Harry suspiro ya que la insistencia de la mujer era increíble.

Hermione le había regalado un par de libros sobre la historia de la magia blanca y sus familias, Harry sonrió comprendiendo que seguramente el regalo estaba influenciado por Dumbledore para que se alejase de los Malfoy.

Uno de los regalos que más le sorprendió fue el que le mando el ministro Fudge, el regalo consistía en la túnica que llevaban los miembros del Winzegamot, además, iban los documentos necesarios para que Harry pudiera acceder a cualquier zona del ministerio sin que le preguntasen. También iban los carnets de aparición y creación de trasladores junto con dos guías para aprender las dos cosas. El joven que ya sabía aparecerse, sabía que la guía de trasladores le vendría a la perfección.

Cuando todos los regalos estuvieron abiertos el joven decidió salir de la casa, quería hacer unas visitas y divertirse un rato. Le encantaría ver la cara de la gente cuando abrieran los regalos que él había enviado. Tras llegar al callejón Diagon el joven se dirigió a Gringotts, los cuales con toda discreción lo llevaron ante el director Ragnok.

- Bienvenido señor Potter, ¿qué le trae por nuestro banco en un día como hoy?

- Me pregunto si me puede ayudar en una cosa, verá estoy intentando aprender el noble idioma de los duendes, pero hasta ahora no he podido practicar con nadie.

- Será un honor para mí contemplar su conocimiento de nuestra lengua, son pocos los que deciden aprenderla.

Harry entonces mostro al duende lo que sabía, los saludos básicos, breves conversaciones, el duende complacido sonrió a Harry.

- Señor Potter, si sigue así en poco tiempo será capaz de dominar nuestra lengua a la perfección.

- Aun me queda mucho por aprender.

- Cierto, pero poco a poco usted está aprendiendo.

- Ahora si es posible me gustaría visitar la bóveda de la familia Gryffindor.

- ¿Busca algo en concreto?

- Se trata de la espada de Godric Gryffindor, en realidad se dice que es de Gryffindor aunque en su pueblo se la adjudican a un duende.

- Conozco la historia, sígame señor Potter.

La bóveda de Gryffindor era una de las más antiguas y protegidas, cuando Harry entro en la sala se sorprendió ya que aunque había ciertas riquezas lo que más abundaban eran armas, armaduras y una gran biblioteca. Harry observo maravillado la colección de libros, muchos de los ejemplares eran de una gran antigüedad, incluso anteriores a la creación de Hogwarts, encontró la espada que estaba buscando y tras andar un rato también encontró una funda para la espada y un escudo con la efigie de un león. Estaba claro que se trataba de los complementos para la espada. Harry los recogió y sintió como una corriente de energía pasaba a través de su cuerpo.

- Según los mitos de los magos y nuestras historias señor Potter, el escudo es capaz de detener y devolver cualquier tipo de hechizo incluyendo la maldición asesina, la espada por otro lado se imbuye del poder mágico que se le aplique, se dice que es capaz de destruir cualquier barrera.

- Lo de la espada más o menos lo sé director Ragnok, en mi otra vida se imbuyo de veneno de basilisco, por otro lado sería bueno probar el escudo para ver que es capaz.

- ¿Se va a llevar algo más?

- Me gustaría si es posible llevarme algún libro, pero antes me gustaría disponer de un catalogo para saber que libros hay, así podre irme llevando los libros según el nivel para ir de menos a más.

- Muy inteligente señor Potter, si nos da un par de días le catalogaremos la biblioteca.

- Gracias director, también preferiría que mandasen la espada en su funda y el escudo a la mansión Malfoy, no voy a ir por la calle armado como un soldado.

Harry y Ragnok regresaron a la superficie donde Harry en lengua duende agradeció la ayuda a Ragnok. El joven salió entonces del banco y decidió que iba a visitar a sus tres sirvientas, pero, antes de todo paso por una botica para comprar varias pociones reconstituyentes. Cuando llego al piso vio que las mujeres se encontraban tranquilamente hablando, al entrar Harry las mujeres se arrodillaron ante él en señal de sumisión.

- Feliz navidad preciosas, os he venido a traer vuestro regalo.

- ¿Qué nos va a regalar señor?

- Mi cuerpo durante una hora a cada una de vosotras, podréis hacer lo que queráis conmigo, salvo follar, eso sí de mi pene podréis disponer a vuestro gusto. Si queréis podéis transformarme en la persona que queráis. Tras cada una quiero un descanso de unos minutos.

- ¿Quién será la primera?

- Buena pregunta, Casandra tú serás la primera, luego Isabella y por último Elizabeth.

- ¿Podemos mirar?

- Claro que si Elizabeth.

Entraron en la habitación de Harry donde los cuatro se desnudaron por completo, Casandra y Harry se tumbaron en la cama mientras las otras dos mujeres se sentaban tranquilamente.

Casandra se puso encima de Harry y con fuerza le apretó los hombros para que no se pudiera levantar, le beso con pasión y Harry le correspondió a los besos. Pero Casandra decidió besar a Harry hasta que el joven estuviese extenuado, eran besos que le cortaban el aliento al joven, mientras le besaba le agarraba con fuerza el pene mientras lo masturbaba con salvajismo. Le puso las tetas en la cara para que el joven le chupase los pezones pero lo hacía con tanta fuerza que a Harry le costaba. Después de eso la rubia se puso de rodillas delante del pene de Harry y con gran rapidez empezó a mamar el pene del joven. A Harry el cual le costaba seguir el ritmo no tardo en eyacular en la boca de la joven que se bebió todo el esperma, pero ahí no terminó todo, Casandra siguió masturbando a Harry pero ahora con menos fuerza, el pene le dolía y la cara de Harry lo decía todo pero a ella no le importo. Tras eso cogió la polla entre sus tetas y siguió masturbándole hasta que de nuevo el joven volvió a eyacular. Harry tras eyacular miro la hora y vio que aun quedaban quince minutos de la joven. Esta vez Casandra le puso a Harry la vagina en su cara y con fuerza presiono para que Harry la masturbara. Así estuvo el joven hasta que la alarma salto haciendo que la rubia se levantara y dejando a un Harry agotado.

- Maravilloso regalo Harry Potter, ha sido un placer.

- Lo mismo digo, ha sido increíble.

Harry se bebió la poción reconstituyente y miro esta vez a Isabella la cual lo miraba con gran perversión, tras unos minutos la mujer puso de nuevo la alarma del reloj para dentro de una hora. La mujer totalmente desnuda cogió la cabeza de Harry y la acerco con fuerza a su vagina.

- Veamos si tu lengua está preparada Potter.

Harry empezó a pasar su lengua por la vagina de la joven, en principio lo hacía con lentitud pero como la mujer le exigía rapidez tuvo que acelerar. Mientras Harry metía su lengua por el sexo de la mujer, esta usaba sus dedos para masturbarse con fuerza. Estuvo un rato hasta que Isabella eyaculo con fuerza en la boca de Harry, tras eso Isabella cogió a Harry y lo puso para que le chupara el culo. Harry entonces comenzó a pasar su lengua alrededor del ano de la mujer y luego empezó a meter suavemente su lengua, aquello era nuevo para Harry pero no se iba a detener. Sentía el sabor del culo de la mujer en todo su esplendor, el aroma se clavaba en sus fosas nasales pero el joven no paraba.

Cuando la mujer se dio la vuelta, puso su cara a la altura de la de Harry y lo comenzó a besar con pasión y lujuria, mientras la mujer con una mano masturbaba el pene del joven. Harry pasaba de la boca de la mujer a sus pezones los cuales mordisqueaba y saboreaba con fuerza. La mujer entonces con su otra mano paso sus dedos por el culo de Harry.

- ¿Te han metido los dedos Potter?

- Solo tres y es lo máximo que ahora quiero.

- Será suficiente de momento.

Harry entonces noto como el dedo de Isabella se metía lentamente, al contrario que Narcisa que poco a poco le metía más dedos, Isabella jugaba con su dedo sacándolo y metiéndolo con rapidez. Mientras la otra mano seguía masturbando a Harry el cual eyaculo sobre la mano de la pelirroja. Entonces la mujer le puso la mano en la boca a Harry.

- Límpiame con la boca.

Harry así lo hizo y tras dejar la mano sin rastro de semen miro el reloj, aun quedaba tiempo y esta vez la mujer lo puso a cuatro patas. Harry entonces noto como la lengua de Isabella se iba pasando por el agujero de su culo y como poco a poco le iba metiendo la lengua. Estuvo así hasta que sonó la alarma dando por terminada la hora de Isabella.

- Maravilloso regalo señor Potter, se nota que ha aprendido a usar la lengua.

- Ahora por último, pero no menos importante la señorita Elizabeth.

- Pues para mi regalo necesito que me acompañe señor Potter.

Harry se bebió la poción para recuperar fuerzas y acompaño a la morena a la habitación de la mujer, allí vio que en una habitación de al lado había una sala de dominación completamente equipada.

- Veo que la sala está a la perfección.

- Bien señor Potter, lo primero que debe hacer es tomarse es la poción - dijo la mujer sacando un frasquito de su bolsillo - luego empezaremos.

Harry se imagino que se trataría de poción multijugos por lo que rápidamente procedió a beberla, cuando empezó a cambiar se miro en un espejo que allí había y vio que se había transformado en una mujer de unos veinte años. Nada más transformarte la morena cogió un collar de perro y lo puso en el cuello de Harry.

- Durante esta hora serás una fiel esclava, harás todo lo que yo diga y no replicaras nada, te llamaras Martha.

- Si ama.

- Bien, así está bien.

Elizabeth cogió a su esclava dejándola en una mesa de madera donde la ato de pies y manos. Luego tras eso giro una manivela y la mesa se puso vertical haciendo que Martha estuviese suspendida de pies y manos atada a una mesa.

Elizabeth entonces hizo que la mesa desapareciese de un movimiento de varita dejando a Martha atada de pies y manos pero con toda la espalda al aire. Entonces Elizabeth fue a un rincón de donde cogió una pequeña fusta, se dirigió a Martha y le golpeo varias veces en el culo, cada vez más fuerte. Martha no se quejo algo que complació a Elizabeth.

- Bien putita, parece que soportas el dolor.

Elizabeth entonces saco su varita y jugueteo un poco con ella.

- ¿Está este piso protegido para que no se detecte magia?

- Si mi ama.

- Perfecto - la mujer dirigió su varita hacia Martha - ¡Crucio!

La maldición de tortura golpeo a Martha la cual para sorpresa de su ama no grito, pero si se retorció de dolor.

- Vaya, vaya, soportas bien el dolor, esto es una sorpresa.

La mujer entonces comenzó una serie de hechizos para torturar a su esclava, el dolor era grande pero a pesar de todo no conseguía sacarle ningún grito.

Elizabeth entonces convoco con su varita un par de consoladores, el tamaño de uno era de unos 20 cm el cual empezó a meter en el culo de la joven, tras meterlo completamente conjuro una especie arnés que se coloco alrededor de la cintura de Martha e iba unido al consolador haciendo que no se saliera. El otro consolador de unos 25 cm lo empezó a meter por la vagina de la joven y cuando estuvo completamente dentro lo unió al arnés para dejarlo completamente metido.

- Bien puta, estos consoladores están preparados para que poco a poco vibren más y más, veamos cuanto aguantas.

Entonces Elizabeth convoco una especie de mordaza con bola para impedir hablar a la cual iba unido otro consolador, puso la mordaza en la boca de Martha impidiéndole hablar, entonces hizo que Martha quedase tumbada de nuevo en la mesa boca arriba.

Elizabeth con calma cogió un par de velas las cuales encendió, las dejo a un lado de la mesa y con calma coloco su vagina en el consolador que sobresalía de la mordaza de Martha. Metió el consolador entero haciendo que todo el trasero estuviese a un dedo de la cabeza de Martha. Fue entonces cuando Elizabeth cogió las velas y empezó a derramar lentamente la cera por el cuerpo de Martha. Esta vez la joven quiso gritar pero le era imposible, la cera le quemaba ligeramente pero si su ama quería hacerle aquello era su deber complacerla. Estuvo derramando cera durante un buen rato hasta que la mujer se canso.

Dejo las velas a un lado, levanto su cuerpo sacando el consolador de su vagina y se puso de pie mirando divertida las ligeras lágrimas que caían por la cara de Martha.

- Parece que has querido gritar, pero yo quiero una perra capaz de soportar el dolor que le infrinja, te has portado muy bien puta.

Elizabeth entonces saco el consolador alojado en la vagina de Martha, también le quito la mordaza para que pudiese al menos respirar bien. El primer aroma que le vino fue el de su piel quemada, además, tenía el aroma de los órganos sexuales de su ama.

- ¿Te has divertido puta?

- Es un honor para mí servirla mi ama.

- Veamos si dices eso ahora.

Elizabeth entonces convoco un cinturón que se coloco en la cintura, iba con una especie de enganche al cual coloco un consolador de 25 cm, la diferencia esta vez era el grosor y el tacto. Mientras que el que había tenido antes era liso, este era al menos el doble de grueso y estaba lleno de pequeñas rugosidades para causar más dolor y placer. Sin miramientos Elizabeth comenzó a follar a Martha como si fuera un hombre, metía y sacaba el consolador con fuerza haciendo gritar a la joven.

- ¡No grites puta!

Las palabras fueron acompañadas de una bofetada para silenciar a Martha, la joven para evitar gritar debido a las embestidas de su ama se mordió el labio llegando incluso a hacer sangre. No solo era el dolor de la vagina, el consolador del culo había alcanzado un nivel de vibración que también le causaba dolor. El dolor era grande sobre todo cuando su ama empezó también a con sus manos pellizcarle con fuerza los pezones. Elizabeth miro la cara de su esclava y vio como el hilo de sangre salía ahora más abundantemente, para evitar que la joven sangrara le volvió a poner la mordaza con la bola para evitar que se mordiera. Elizabeth comenzó de nuevo a penetrarla y estuvo penetrando con fuerza a Martha hasta que la alarma que daba su turno por acabado sonó. Desató por completo a la joven y le quito todos los consoladores de sus sitios, Martha con dificultad salió de la sala y se tumbo en la cama de la habitación de la morena exhausta por el dolor.

Las mujeres salieron de la habitación y vieron como el cuerpo de Martha empezaba a cambiar volviendo a ser Harry. El joven que respiraba con dificultad debido al efecto de lo sucedido miro a Elizabeth.

- Gracias por el regalo Harry, pero lo que más deseo es hacerle lo mismo y más a tu cuerpo, pero esa vez no solo una hora, tenerte toda una noche a mi merced es lo que deseo.

- Ya, ya lle-llegara el momento - dijo Harry con dificultad - ha, ha sido in-increíble.

- Me alegra que digas eso cielo.

- Se acerca la hora comer, os apetece comer algo.

- Nos encantaría comer contigo.

Harry se vistió y salió a comprar algo de comida, había un restaurante en el callejón del cual podías comprar la comida hecha. Conocía el negocio ya que pertenecía a los Malfoy y le habían hablado de él. La comida transcurrió tranquila, Harry estuvo hablando tranquilamente con las tres mujeres las cuales estaban complacidas ante el día que estaban teniendo. Cuando termino la comida Harry se despidió de las tres mujeres prometiéndoles que el día de hoy se volvería a repetir.

Con calma y algunos dolores el joven comenzó a caminar por el callejón, al ser después de comer y navidad se notaba que la gente prefería estar con sus familias ya que había poco transito. Según iba caminando vio que en una tienda de pociones se encontraba Severus y entro a saludarlo.

- Profesor Snape.

- Señor Potter, dando un paseo.

- Vengo de comer con unas amigas, le he visto en la tienda y he decidido pasar a saludarlo.

Los dos se comportaban como alumno y profesor para que nadie sospechara, decidieron ir a una zona apartada para hablar en privado. Tras comprobar que no había nadie y lanzar unos hechizos de privacidad Harry abrazo a Severus.

- Feliz navidad tío Severus.

- Gracias Harry, feliz navidad a ti también.

- Muchas gracias por los regalos, estoy deseando leer los libros ¿qué te ha parecido mi regalo?

- Magnifico, se trata de un tomo de pociones bastante raro ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

- De la biblioteca de la familia Black, le pedí a Sirius si podía realizar una copia, por cierto tengo un par de preguntas que hacerte.

- ¿Sobre qué tienes dudas?

- Se trata sobre la poción multijugos, hemos conseguido que su efecto sea mayor y que dure más, pero quiero saber si se podría hacer otra cosa.

- Dime Harry.

- Te pongo un ejemplo, yo me transformo en una mujer, me arranco un pelo, ¿podríamos hacer que ese pelo permaneciese como el de la mujer para cuando me vuelva a transformar sea como justo antes de terminar la primera transformación?

- Eso suena a un nivel de especialización muy alto, con mucho dinero y varios expertos yo creo que se podría hacer.

- El dinero no sería problema, en cuanto a los expertos debemos buscar a aquellos del círculo interno que sean expertos en pociones.

- Pues lamento decirte que solo Nott y yo estamos a la altura, el señor oscuro también lo está pero me ha informado de que ha marchado a Durmstrang.

- Le mandare un mensaje con mis intenciones, a lo mejor en la biblioteca de Durmstrang se consigue más información.

- Bueno Harry, nos veremos a la vuelta de las vacaciones, espero que hayas hecho los deberes que teníais para estos días.

- No te preocupes, ya los he terminado, hago un poco cada día.

Severus desapareció de allí dejando a Harry solo, el joven entonces decidió marchar a la mansión Malfoy. Cuando llego a la mansión vio que se encontraba la señora Malfoy hablando con Sirius.

- Feliz navidad Sirius.

- ¿Qué tal cachorro?

- Bastante bien, acabo de ver al tío Severus en el callejón Diagon.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Además de preguntar si he terminado los deberes de navidad, agradecerme el regalo.

- Espero que ese pelo grasiento sepa aprovecharlo.

- Sirius.

- Si ya lo sé, es que han sido muchos años odiándolo, no quieras que cambie de golpe de la noche a la mañana.

- Eres incorregible.

- Pero eso me hace ser encantador.

Narcisa rio con fuerza ante el comportamiento del último Black.

- Eres increíble primo - dijo Narcisa - ojala ese encanto te ayudara.

- ¿A qué? - pregunto Harry - ¿ha pasado algo?

- He recibido unas pruebas que me hicieron en San Mungo, por lo visto tantos años en Azkaban me han dejado estéril.

- Lo siento mucho Sirius.

- No pasa nada, te tengo a ti para cuidarte Harry.

- Entonces que pasara con el titulo de Lord Black cuando mueras, lo que espero sea dentro de mucho tiempo.

- Será pasado a ti, eres mi ahijado y por lo tanto tienes ese derecho.

- Entonces deberíamos formalizar todo cuanto antes, tú también deberías ponerte al día sobre tus labores como Lord Black.

- Es por eso que el esposo de Narcisa esta fuera de viaje, se está encargando de algunos negocios que tiene la familia Black en el extranjero, yo me tengo que poner al día con muchas cosas y mientras Lucius está al cargo.

- Bueno Sirius me alegra verte, debo mandar una carta a mi abuelo.

Sirius vio como su ahijado se alejaba, tantas cosas había cambiado desde su puesta en libertad, la verdad sobre Lily, en que se había convertido Harry y sobre todo el regreso del señor oscuro. Sirius nunca hubiera pensado que llamaría así al mago que había acabado con la vida de sus amigos, pero saber la verdad le había cambiado completamente, estaba claro que toda la culpa era de Dumbledore y esperaba que el viejo le llegara el momento de ser castigado.

- Estas pensativo Sirius.

- Son muchos cambios de golpe Narcisa, espero que todos los planes de Harry salgan a la perfección.

- Eso espero, pero si jugamos nuestro papel bien cuando llegue el momento Dumbledore ni siquiera sabrá que le ha golpeado.

Los dos siguieron hablando tranquilamente. Mientras Harry había subido a su habitación y contacto con el señor tenebroso.

- ¿Pasa algo Harry?

- Deseo hablar con usted sobre un tema que he tratado con Severus.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- Es sobre una mejora en la poción multijugos.

Harry le conto sobre lo que quería hacer a la poción, el señor oscuro sumamente interesado alago a Harry por su creatividad pero quiso saber de dónde había sacado la idea. Harry le conto su experiencia con las tres mujeres, sobre todo le explico que había pensado en la opción de la multijugos tras el suceso donde había sido dominado.

- Puedo investigar Harry, es una idea muy interesante.

- Es que claro, así si me transformo en esa persona no tendré que estar quitándole un cabello cada vez, puedo así estar como en la última transformación.

- Bien Harry ¿hay algo más que quieras contarme?

- Pues si hay una cosa, es sobre un par de objetos que he sacado de la bóveda de Gryffindor.

Harry le dijo sobre la espada y el escudo, le comento a Voldemort sobre probar las propiedades del escudo.

- De eso nos encargaremos más adelante, para entrenar con espada y escudo debes fortalecerte.

- Si señor.

- Por cierto si quieres puedes revisar la bóveda de Slytherin, sería bueno saber a qué objetos tenemos acceso.

- Me encargare señor.

- Bien Harry, debo seguir mi trabajo.

Harry tras cortar la conexión escribió una carta a Ragnok el director de Gringotts, le pidió que le catalogase todas las bóvedas a las que tenía acceso. Le dijo que no había ninguna prisa y que los duendes se tomaran el tiempo que fuera necesario para averiguar el contenido de cada bóveda.

Tras eso Harry bajo las escaleras y marcho a la zona secreta de los Malfoy, entro donde estaba su prisionera la cual estaba tumbada en la cama.

- Buenas señorita ¿qué tal estamos hoy?

- Solo vienes a burlarte de mí.

- En realidad vengo a desearle feliz navidad.

- ¿Es navidad?

- En efecto señorita, me pregunto si le apetece pasear al aire libre un rato, ese sería mi regalo, además, puede ser beneficioso para su bebe.

La mujer vio como Harry conjuraba algo de ropa y se vistió con calma, salieron a los jardines exteriores y la mujer estuvo paseando tranquilamente cogida al brazo de Harry.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hace esto?

- Solo quiero mostrarle lo que sería su vida si se ofreciese fielmente a ser sirvienta, podría ver crecer a su hijo, criarlo, está claro que sería para ser sirviente igual que usted pero al menos tendría una vida.

- Y la amenaza que me hizo hace unos días.

- Lo de criar a su hijo para que te asesinara era solo para asustarte, ahora bien, quiero que entiendas una cosa, en el futuro los magos esclavizaremos a los vuestros, te conviene ser mejor sirvienta que esclava.

La mujer se quedo quieta mirando las nubes, hacia algo de frio pero la ropa la protegía, pensó en su bebe, en su novio, debía hacer lo mejor para el bebe y para ella.

- Acepto señor.

- Eso es perfecto, sabía que aceptarías por el bien del bebe, ahora volvamos, te explicare las reglas que debes seguir a partir de ahora.

Regresaron a la habitación de la mujer, Harry amplio con varios hechizos el espacio para que se sintiera más cómoda, gracias a que los Malfoy le habían dado acceso a las salas de la mansión Malfoy pudo hacerlo a la perfección. Tras eso el joven saco un pergamino y una pluma para comenzar a escribir las reglas que debía seguir la mujer. Cuando termino le pasó el pergamino y la mujer leyó como sería su vida a partir de ahora, vio que al menos estaría bien alimentada y cuidada, debería practicar sexo con quien Harry quisiera y de la forma que quisiera, además, debía ayudarle a encontrar personas por las que Harry estuviera interesado en el mundo muggle.

- ¿Entonces ya seré su sirvienta?

- Aun no, deberás jurarme por tu vida diciendo tu nombre que aceptas serme fiel, deberás ponerte de rodillas, pero antes de todo espera un momento.

Harry creo en el suelo un círculo de varias runas, era un símbolo usado en tiempos pasados para aceptar la servidumbre de una persona. Harry termino el círculo de runas y la mujer se puso de rodillas.

- Yo, Stephenie Silver juro fidelidad al señor Harry James Potter, seré su sirvienta hasta la llegada de mi muerte, también juro que toda mi descendencia le será fiel hasta la llegada de su muerte.

El círculo se ilumino cuando la mujer dejo de hablar, tras eso una luz entro en la mujer sellando el pacto. Harry pidió a la mujer que se levantara.

- Bien querida, estoy muy contento.

- Mi vida está a su merced mi señor.

- Dado que se acerca la hora de la cena me parece correcto cenar con usted, preparare todo para que esté listo.

Harry indico a los elfos domésticos que preparasen una mesa y la cena en la habitación de la joven. Cenaron tranquilamente, ninguno de los dos hablaba pero la mujer miraba con dudas a su captor, no entendía como alguien tan joven podía ser así, a veces demostraba ser cruel y sin corazón y ahora la trataba con dulzura y afecto. Cuando terminaron de cenar los elfos recogieron la mesa.

- Bien Stephenie es hora de demostrar tu labor como sirvienta.

- ¿Qué desea que haga?

- Túmbate conmigo en la cama y desnúdate.

La mujer así lo hizo y vio como Harry hacia lo mismo, se quedo sorprendida al ver el tamaño del pene de Harry, más grande de lo habitual en alguien de su edad. Harry se tumbo al lado y con suavidad le beso los labios, era un beso tierno a lo que la mujer gustosamente respondió.

Sus labios pegados el uno al otro se saboreaban, Harry con cuidado tocaba los pechos de su sirvienta, pasaba sus dedos por los cabellos de la mujer, acariciaba la ligera barriga de la joven y pasaba suavemente sus dedos por el sexo de la mujer. Harry entonces puso su pene enfrente de la boca de la mujer la cual no necesito ninguna orden, con suavidad empezó a masturbar con su boca el órgano sexual de Harry. Estuvieron así casi un cuarto de hora hasta que Harry eyaculo en la mujer la cual se trago todo el semen y decidió que parase.

- Has estado magnifica, por esta noche se va a acabar.

- Soy su sirvienta me tiene para lo que quiera.

- Ahora solo quiero dormir contigo.

Harry abrazo a la mujer la cual por primera vez desde que había estado presa no tuvo pesadillas, se sentía a gusto y aunque no entendía el motivo por el que se sentía así con su captor no le dio importancia. Lo único que importaba ahora era que su futuro bebe tendría al menos un futuro al igual que ella.

Según iban pasando los días de navidad Harry ya había contactado con bastante gente del mundo mágico, le habían presentado a Rufus Scrimgeour el cual había estado contento de que Harry estuviera interesado en ser auror como sus padres, el hombre le ofreció toda la ayuda que necesitara para conseguir sus objetivos. También pudo conocer a otros miembros del ministerio bastante importantes con los cuales los Potter tenían algunos negocios.

Esos contactos habían sido hechos como si fuera una buena persona, pero luego había contactado con otra gente muy diferente. Cuando Nott regreso de su viaje le informo sobre los contactos que tenía en los bajos fondos del mundo mágico, el negocio de Nott le hacía muchas veces tener que secuestrar a muggles que la gente pedía para divertirse. Por eso viajaba tanto, no podía secuestrar solo gente de Inglaterra ya que sería sospechoso, por lo que se encargaba de traerse gente de otros países. Había averiguado que Nott tenía una especie de alianza con magos de otros países para formar una red de esclavitud, así, capturaban muggles de otros países y se los intercambiaban. Aunque Harry nunca revelo su verdadera identidad había tenido contacto con los magos de Alemania y Francia. En esa reunión Harry mostro sus conocimientos de francés e informo al mago alemán su inicio en el idioma de su país. Los hombres estuvieron muy contentos de contactar con una persona como Harry, según ellos era ambicioso y aunque se le notaba poca experiencia en los negocios llegaría lejos, lo del idioma también había sido un punto a favor de Harry ya que los magos estaban contentos de conocer a alguien capaz de aprender idiomas solo para hacer negocios. Al final de la reunión llegaron a un acuerdo de reunirse una vez cada seis meses para seguir hablando de sus negocios y divertirse.

Mientras los días pasaban felices para Harry Potter había alguien que no se sentía a gusto con lo que se avecinaba. Esa persona era Albus Dumbledore, ahora el viejo estaba más asustado que nunca ya que veía que el poder de la familia Black estaba regresando al mundo mágico, eso unido a que Sirius Black era el padrino de Harry Potter le estropeaba muchos de sus planes. Había intentado contactar con los Dursley para ver si podían pedir la custodia de Harry pero fue en vano ya que no los encontró por ninguna parte, el hombre no sabía que los tíos de Harry estaban en la cárcel y nadie le informo ya que la única persona que conocía era Arabella Figg y tampoco parecía estar. Dumbledore desconocía el destino que había tenido la mujer. Otro motivo de enfado era el que había provocado cuando Molly Weasley se había reunido con él, la mujer le había explicado cómo había intentado mantener al joven en su casa pero con resultado negativo, por lo menos sabía que la joven Ginny Weasley había tenido un ligero acercamiento pero eso aun no bastaba.

Por otro lado estaba preocupado por el ministerio, el resentimiento contra los muggles debido al ataque había provocado murmullos sobre si Lord Voldemort había hecho lo correcto cuando se había librado la primera guerra mágica, Dumbledore debía encontrar a los culpables para evitar aquello. Sabía que Lord Voldemort volvería en algún momento y si la comunidad mágica estaba de acuerdo en su forma de pensar no habría casi forma de detenerlo, por eso, había puesto todo su empeño en intentar encontrar a los culpables, pero no había conseguido nada.

El hombre suspiro en su despacho mientras Fawkes lo miraba con detenimiento, el fénix conocía a la perfección los planes de su antiguo maestro y cuando su nuevo maestro regresase al colegio debía avisarle. De pronto la puerta del despacho se abrió y entro por ella Minerva Mcgonagall.

- Buenas Minerva ¿qué tal todo?

- He tenido que calmar un par de peleas entre algunos alumnos pero todo bien, ya veremos cuando regresen todos los alumnos.

- ¿Algo más?

- Pues sí, Harry Potter me ha escrito una carta.

- ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Es para informar de un cambio de vivienda, a partir del verano vivirá con su padrino.

Dumbledore maldijo aquello, debía impedirlo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

- También me ha pedido información sobre los siguientes cursos, se ha enterado de que para tercer año deberá elegir algunas asignaturas y quiere conocer las opciones.

- Pero para eso aun queda tiempo.

- Potter tiene el comportamiento de su madre, deseando saber más y más, tiene una gran sed de conocimiento pero le he informado que no puedo contestarle aun ya que no sabemos qué se va a hacer con Adivinación.

Ese era otro tema que a Dumbledore se le pasaba por la cabeza, veía la asignatura una tontería pero debía mantenerla si quería que el joven Potter aceptase esas clases para que siguiera la profecía.

- Sobre la asignatura se debería haber hablado estas fiestas, pero debido a lo sucedido con los padres de la señorita Clearwater no ha habido tiempo.

- ¿Cómo está la joven?

- Aun esta en shock, lamentablemente ya no tiene más familia y no tiene donde quedarse.

- ¿Has averiguado algo?

- Nada Minerva, ojala fuese un acto aislado pero de no serlo espero capturar a los culpables antes de que vuelva a suceder algo así.

- Temes que si el mundo mágico ve a los muggles como aliados acepten los pensamientos del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado ¿verdad?

- Es mi mayor temor.

- Bueno Albus, debo encargarme de unos asuntos.

- Está bien Minerva.

La mujer salió del despacho dejando a Dumbledore confuso y furioso, estaba claro que debía añadir más encantos a Potter para evitar que siguiera aumentando sus habilidades, por otro lado debía hablar con la señorita Granger para que la joven intentara conseguir que Potter se alejase un poco de los estudios. La joven le había regalado al muchacho unos libros sobre la historia de las familias de magia blanca para que el joven intentase alejarse de los Malfoy, el regalo había sido idea de Dumbledore el cual se lo sugirió a Granger.

Lejos de allí en un castillo se encontraba Lord Voldemort en la biblioteca de la escuela Durmstrang. Estaba investigando algunos rituales oscuros, también investigaba lo que le había pedido su nieto sobre la poción multijugos. El hombre reconoció que era una gran idea y que seguramente su nieto deseaba la poción para sus perversiones sexuales. Con calma vio que se acercaba la hora de comer y fue al cuarto de invitados que le había habilitado el director. El director de Durmstrang a ojos de todos seguía siendo Karkarov pero en verdad era un mortifago al que había dejado al cargo del colegio usando poción multijugos. La puerta del cuarto de Voldemort se abrió y entro una joven con una bandeja de comida.

- Señor aquí tiene su comida.

- Quédate aquí.

La joven se quedo mientras Voldemort comía tranquilamente, la muchacha de unos veinte años era una joven muggle la cual el director del colegio había ofrecido a Voldemort como esclava para esos días. Cuando el hombre termino de comer miro a la joven y la apunto con su varita.

- Desnúdate.

La joven aterrada empezó a desvestirse lentamente, lamentablemente para ella era demasiado lento.

- ¡Crucio!

La joven empezó a retorcerse de dolor y gritar en el suelo, la habitación que estaba insonorizada impedía que los gritos se escucharan en el colegio.

- Desnúdate más rápido.

La mujer así lo hizo y en menos de un minuto estaba totalmente desnuda delante de Voldemort. El hombre también se desnudo dejando ver su enorme pene lo cual la mujer estaba aterrada.

- Ponte de rodillas puta, veamos de lo que eres capaz.

La joven así lo hizo, no quería hacerlo pero sabía que aquel hombre la volvería a torturar. La joven cogió el pene con una mano y lentamente se lo introdujo en la boca, era grande y le costaba pero sabía que no había otra opción. Pero Voldemort no estaba contento con fuerza obligo a la joven a introducírselo con fuerza. No había llegado ni a la mitad cuando la joven se empezó a atragantar debido al inmenso pene. Voldemort entonces saco su pene de la boca de la joven y apunto con su varita.

- Menuda inútil, no eres capaz de darle placer a tu amo - dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa cruel y apunto con su varita a la joven - ¡Crucio!

El dolor volvió a recorrer el cuerpo de la joven pero esta vez más fuerte. Cuando Voldemort termino, la joven suspiro sin saber que Voldemort no había terminado con ella.

- Túmbate en la cama boca arriba puta, veamos si ahora eres capaz de dar algo de placer.

La joven estaba aterrada, sino lo hacía volvería a sentir ese horrible hechizo, pero si lo hacia el enorme pene del mago oscuro la destrozaría, decidió tumbarse con algo de miedo. Voldemort al ver la decisión que había tomado su esclava se dirigió a ella y con fuerza le abrió las piernas y puso su pene en la entrada de la vagina. Sin miramientos empezó a introducir el pene con fuerza, la joven gritaba de dolor ante la penetración pero era como si aquello excitase más a su violador ya que cada vez empujaba más y más fuerte. La joven vio con horror como solo tenía metido medio pene y como el hombre empujaba más y más, vio también como un leve hilo de sangre corría por su muslo por lo que dedujo que parte del dolor que tenía era por el desgarro. Voldemort que vio como la joven miraba su entrepierna sonrió, sabía que la joven estaba desesperada ya que no quería sufrir más daños y eso animo al señor oscuro. De un brusco movimiento introdujo el pene al completo en la muchacha la cual grito de dolor, un grito aterrador que parecía que le iba a destrozar las cuerdas vocales. Sintió como la sangre recorría con más fuerza sus muslos, el dolor era inmenso, cada embestida del hombre la destrozaba cada vez más que creía que iba a morir.

Voldemort paro y saco el pene ensangrentado de la joven, el hilo de sangre que salía de la vagina se convirtió en un leve torrente, pero Voldemort no quería que la mujer muriera desangrada y con un movimiento de varita la curo.

- Esto no ha terminado, aun no estoy satisfecho y si por delante no puedo aun queda otro lugar.

La joven con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban intento revolverse, sabía que quería decir el hombre e intento escapar, pero era inútil, Voldemort la agarro con fuerza y le dio la vuelta, la dejo a cuatro patas y con rapidez empezó a introducir el pene por el culo de la muchacha que gritaba. El pene se empezó a introducir con fuerza, Voldemort decidió hacerlo con toda su fuerza a la inútil que había intentado huir de él, nadie se atrevía a rechazar el honor de estar en la cama con el señor oscuro y aquella joven lo estaba haciendo y sería castigada, una brutal embestida sirvió para introducir el pene hasta el fondo del culo de la joven, la cual ya ni siquiera gritaba, estaba exhausta por el dolor, quería gritar pero no podía, quería llorar pero no podía.

Voldemort estuvo follándole el culo durante media hora hasta que decidió eyacular dentro del culo de la joven. Cuando termino la realizo varios hechizos en la joven para que se recupera un poco.

- Bueno zorra, lamentablemente para ti no me has dado el placer que quería, has tenido tu oportunidad y la has desaprovechado - Voldemort alzo su varita - ¡Avada Kedabra!

El rayo de luz verde golpeo a la joven con el rostro quebrado por el miedo, ni siquiera pudo articular palabra antes de que la maldición asesina acabara con su vida.

Voldemort entonces se vistió y con un par de movimientos de varita se deshizo del cuerpo muerto de la joven. El hombre entonces decidió seguir con su investigación, quería volver a Inglaterra antes de que Harry volviera a Hogwarts pero aquello parecía difícil, durante el resto del día informo al director del colegio que le buscara una esclava más fiable y mejor preparada, esta vez le daba igual si era muggle o nacida de muggles, su última esclava no le había satisfecho y aun le quedaban varios días por estar en el colegio.

**Hasta aquí este capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y si es así me lo demuestren con sus reviews. Debo avisar que quizás deje esta historia durante un par de meses ya que quiero concentrarme en mis otras historias. Como he dicho quizás, porque siempre pasa que estas escribiendo de una historia y te vienen ideas sobre otra historia. Eso es lo que me ha pasado a mí escribiendo este capítulo que me han venido varias ideas para un Crossover entre Harry Potter y la serie de televisión Merlín.**

**Si no es así seguramente lean otro capítulo de este fic en dos semanas o menos. El siguiente capítulo seguramente sea más largo que los anteriores, eso es debido a que en un capítulo quiero escribir todo el segundo trimestre incluso puede que haya parte del tercer trimestre. Espero que en dos o tres capítulos llegue al verano de Harry.**

**Agradezco a todos su reviews, gracias por su apoyo, son ese apoyo los que me animan a seguir escribiendo.**


	10. Nota de autor

**NOTA INFORMATIVA**

Buenas a todo el mundo. Siento no haber dado señales de vida durante tanto tiempo pero lamentablemente tuve un accidente que me dejo incapacitada de un brazo. Lamento escribir esta nota para avisar de que esta historia no va a ser actualizada. El motivo son las nuevas reglas de sobre las historias con sexo explicito y violencia.

Seguire escribiendo de algunas de mis otras historias, aunque, lo más seguro es que terminen siendo reescritas.

También aviso que tengo planeado crear un blog donde poner todas mis historias y así no cortar esta historia que es una de las que más he trabajado y no me apetece perder.

Eliminare la historia de aquí a dos semanas, si alguien tiene alguna pregunta que me mande un mensaje, ya publicare el nombre del blog cuando lo tenga terminado.


End file.
